Red Rose
by Blondie 20000
Summary: CONTAINS SEASON 15 SPOILERS. Set after The Rupture. Rowena sacrificed herself to save the world. She is now the Queen of Hell. But being the Ruler of Hell is not as simple as it sounds. The witch will face challenges along the way. She is a Macleod and Macleods do not give up that easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so Rowena and Ketch's death pissed me off. So I wrote a little story set after Rowena sacrificed herself. This story will contain spoilers from episode 5 and 6 and it is a Ketch\Rowena story.**

**So here it is.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Your majesty."

Rowena's eyes open. She is a faced with a hand. She looks up and meets two black eyes. The witch backs away in shock. The demon didn't appear to be a threat. He smiled at her. It didn't look evil or forced. It looked like a genuine smile.

Rowena stands up and brushes her dress down. Her hand paused in the area where Sam stabbed her. She held her breath as the last moments of her life crossed in her mind.

"Oh."

It dawned on her she is in Hell.

With demons.

Crap.

The demon with the smile walks towards her. Rowena walks back and presses against the wall. Fear showed on her face.

The fear turns in confusion when the demon bows. The others copied. They all bowed down and looked at the witch with awe.

_What the Hell is going on? _Rowena thought.

Hell is the literal word here.

"Thank you." The demon smiled "For restoring Hell and bringing the souls back right where they belong."

"Umm." Rowena laughed nervously. "I was just doing what was right."

"You made Hell great again. For that we would love you to be our Queen."

"Queen!" Rowena gasped.

"You were the mother of Crowley followers of Crowley will follow you."

"Fergus." Rowena spoke with sadness in her voice.

"He was a good King. We are certain you would be a good Queen." The demon nodded. His lips form into a smirk. "Queen Rowena. It certainly has a ring to it."

Rowena grins.

"It does um..."

"Caym." He again bows. "You will learn everyone's name in no time. I will assure you." He winks at her. Rowena blushes. Caym takes her hand. "Let me show you your throne my lady."

Rowena had to giggle as Caym and the other demons led her down the hallway.

Two demons open the big doors that led to the throne room. In the middle of the room sat the magnificent throne. Rowena runs her fingers along the seat. All she could think about is her son. He sat on this very throne and ruled Hell.

It made her feel proud.

"Sit your majesty." Caym says.

Rowena sits down.

Queen Rowena of Hell. Continuing what her son left off.

Rowena straightened up.

She will do this in honor of her son. She will make Hell great for him.

Her eyes glow purple with a hint black.

"I accept. I will be your Queen." Cheers broke out. Rowena smiles. The idea of being Queen warmed up to her. "Do I get a crown?" She teased.

"We can get one just for you your majesty." Caym says.

The witch shakes her head.

"Do you know what I really want?" She looks down. "A new dress."

Caym smiles.

"That can be arranged. I do know a few fashion experts."

Rowena grins.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Time flew in Hell. To earth Rowena has been Queen for a few weeks but to Hell it's nearly been ten years.

The Queen of Hell walks in with her head held high. Her long, dark red gown flowed and her high heels clicked together. The demons bow down as she walked past them.

Caym stood next to the throne with a list in his hand. The list is so long it reached his feet.

Rowena had to bite back a groan. Every day she is given a list. It is a list of names of all the souls in Hell. The list went in alphabetical order. Rowena is sure they are on K now. Caym gives her the list and yes she is right she is on the Ks.

"Lets see."

She sits on the throne and looks at the list. One name caught her eye.

"No."

She brings it closer to her face. On the list written in black ink said.

**Arthur Ketch**

"Arthur Ketch." Rowena lowers her list. "He's dead."

"Killed." Caym says.

"Who killed him?"

"Ardat."

Rowena remembered an Ardat being mentioned Ardat sent Ketch to kill that demon that possessed Jack.

"Ardat is also dead." Caym adds. "She too was killed."

"By Ketch?" Caym shakes his head. Rowena again looks at the list. "Why is he in Hell?"

"He was a bad man. He killed innocent lives. He left people to die. Arthur Ketch was a ruthless, cold killing psychopath that deserves to suffer."

"I want to see him."

Caym is taken back by surprise.

"We can't do that your majesty."

"Can't or won't." Rowena glared.

"He is on the rack. We can't just remove souls from the rack. Dean Winchester was an exception because we needed him for the first Seal but no we won't remove souls from the rack. They stay on the rack and we punish them until they break."

Rowena leans forward. Her eyes flash purple.

"Bring me Arthur Ketch."

"Your majesty I just said..."

"Now!"

Caym's face twitched. His face then smooths out and he bows.

"Yes your majesty."

So Rowena waited for her followers to come back with the Englishman. Rowena knew Ketch has done things that could be seen as unforgivable. She witnessed it when he and the British Men of Letters took her. Those people were worse than monsters.

Ketch was not born evil. He was raised to act like them, think like them. He was brainwashed. When the British Men of Letters fell and Ketch came back to life he snapped out of their influence and started making his own choices. He started using his moral compass. The man wanted redemption. He went on that path when he rescued the Archangel Gabriel. After that he became an ally. He even came and helped the Winchesters, Castiel and Rowena to fight the souls from Hell.

He turned good. It seemed it wasn't enough to get into Heaven.

Rowena leans back and pictures his face. Oh Rowena can still imagine his face. He was so handsome.

The witch thought Ketch was handsome the first time she saw him but she only cared about getting out of the British Men of Letters custody. The deal she made with Ketch was her ticket to getting out.

However when she saw him again, her heart started beating loudly against her chest. He's presence made her legs go jelly and when he showed off his knowledge the way he held the wires gosh Rowena was surprised she didn't melt down to a puddle.

She remembered how angry she was when Francis possessed Ketch. She wanted to save Ketch. She cared about him. Its been so long since she truly cared about someone. She used to see love as a weakness but now she embraced it.

She planned on visiting the hospital after the souls were taken care off.

Well that never happened.

Rowena wondered how the Winchesters took the news. They were not close with Ketch but still it must have hurt. That's another life they lost within a short space of time.

She can still see Sam's pained expression when he was forced to kill her. The witch is sure the guilt is eating the younger hunter up. She can only hope Samuel will move on like they always do and keep fighting no matter what.

The doors open and the demons walk in. Rowena stood up when she saw Arthur Ketch wrapped in chains. His hospital gown torn and ripped. On his chest is a black, hollow hole where his heart used to be. His face is white and his eyes are sunk in. The Englishman looked awful.

"Bow down to the Queen." The demon ordered.

Ketch refused to look at the ruler of Hell. He remained looking down.

"No." He spoke his voice rasp.

"Mr Ketch."

The Englishman tensed. He slowly looks up. His eyes bug out when he sees who is the Queen.

"Rowena!"

Rowena walks down the steps. Her hand lands on his cheek. She gasps when her hand goes through his skin. His form flickered.

"I wish to speak to him alone." She says.

"Your majesty I don't think that is wise." Rowena gives Caym a look. The 'do not argue with me look'. Caym sighs but nods. "Yes your majesty. We will be outside."

Caym waves his hand and orders the demons to follow him. Once the demons are out of the room. Rowena drops down to her knees so she is eye level with the Englishman.

"Ketch."

Ketch eyes her up and down.

"How are you here?" He asks.

"Long story." Rowena answers. Ketch furrows his eyebrows. Rowena sighs. "Belphegor wanted the throne for himself. He betrayed us. It left me with no choice but to do a spell that will take all the souls back to Hell."

"But."

"But it required a sacrifice."

"What did you do?"

"I met my fate Samuel stabbed me." His face becomes horrified. "I told him to." Rowena quickly added. "and I took all the souls to Hell.

"You sacrificed yourself." Ketch raises his eyebrow. "You Rowena Macleod sacrificed yourself?"

"Who would have thought." She huffed a laugh. "Yet it felt good. I don't regret any of it."

"You are trapped here."

"As Queen." She smiled. "The demons have their jobs back thanks to me." Then her face darkens. "Why are you here?"

"I think you know the answer to that question." Ketch huffed a laugh. He looks around. "I'm not surprised I ended up down here. I have done things that are unforgivable. I guess that's why I wanted you to do that spell on me. I knew so well when I die I would come straight down here." He sighs "I couldn't avoid Hell forever one of these days my death was going to be permanent and well here I am."

"Ardat killed you."

"She did."

"Didn't you fight."

"Of course I fought. I was shot remember so I wasn't exactly up to full strength. She overpowered me."

"The she killed you?"

He shakes his head.

"She was angry because I didn't kill Belphegor. She wanted to know where he is. I made out I had no clue but she saw through my lies. She knew I was protecting you guys. She tried to get me to open up but I refused so she killed me." He looks at his hollow chest. "Ripped my heart out."

"You died because you wouldn't reveal our location."

Ketch nods. Rowena is shocked.

"If I revealed where Belphegor was I would have put the Winchesters and the angel in danger. Most of all you would have been in danger. If Ardat hurt you that would have been on me. I didn't want you hurt Rowena. I did not want more blood on my hands. I..." Ketch closes his mouth. His face screws up. "I...I...c...care about you."

Rowena's face softens.

"This is coming from a man who used to only think for himself."

"It seems we both changed." He smiled.

"Now you are suffering because of it."

"Like I said one of these days I was going to go to Hell. I redeemed myself when it was too late. I done more bad than good. I deserve it."

"You don't"

She cursed when her hand goes through his. He looks at her sadly. He wanted to reach out and touch every part of her. When he was alive he wanted to have sex with her. She wanted it as well. They nearly did have a moment but they got interrupted.

The Winchesters did have bad timing when it came to Rowena making love.

Just like the time when the Winchesters walked in on Rowena and Gabriel having sex.

That was definitely awkward.

The doors open and Caym walks back in.

"I am not finished." Rowena frowned.

Caym looks at the Englishman. He looked jealous.

"Sorry your majesty but we must put him back where he belongs."

"I am saying no."

"That is not your decision to make." Caym snaps at her.

Rowena is taken back. Caym her most loyal demon has never spoke to her like that. Caym orders Ketch to follow. The demons go behind the Englishman to ensure he does not escape.

"Ketch." She yelled.

Ketch looks back at her. He smiles. He's accepted his fate. He was okay with it.

Caym orders him to move. Ketch obeys and leaves the room.

Rowena slumps back on her throne. The thought of Ketch being tortured made her feel sick.

Shortly after she got to work. She looked through the books. It amazed her that Hell had a library. She did find one thing that got her interest.

Twisting the human soul into a demon.

A Knight in Hell.

She closes the book. She could consider that an option. Then Ketch does not deserve to be in Hell. He is needed on earth. She remembered her Resurrection Spell she created. If she could do it for Ketch he will be alive.

The witch walks to the chambers. She cringed at the sound of screaming souls. She saw Ketch on the rack being slashed by the demon.

It was Caym.

Rowena wasn't sure why Caym is doing it. She sensed that the demon had an issue with the Englishman.

"Caym!"

Caym stops and turns round.

"Your majesty." He automatically bows. "What brings you here?"

"I wish to speak to Arthur Ketch."

The demon narrowed his eyes.

"Again?"

"Aye now would be good."

Caym grips his razor. He didn't look happy.

"Fine."

He steps to the side. Rowena looks at him.

"I wish to speak to him alone."

"Oh."

His mouth twisted into something unrecognizable. He straightened up and leaves the room. Once he was gone Rowena looks and meets Ketch's eyes. Ketch smiled at her. A genuine smile. Rowena frowns. She can see the pain that was coming through the cracks of his well perfected mask.

"I am here to make you an offer."

Ketch sighs.

"Rowena."

"Here me out." She leans forward. "I can bring you back."

"The Resurrection Seal? Bit late don't you think?"

"I have another spell. It is a Spirit Resurrection Spell. It brings you back to life. I don't need your body. It brings you back in the flesh."

"Really?"

"Aye. I made it myself. I never got the chance to test it out."

"So you want me as your guinea pig." He snorted.

"I want you out of here. So shall we get started."

Ketch looks down.

"No."

"What!"

"No." He meets her gaze. "I can't go and leave you here."

"You can."

"I can't. I said I care about you. I want to be with you. I do not want to be on earth alone."

"You can move on and find another woman."

"None of them are like you. You intrigue me Rowena. You make feel something. Something I did not feel with Mary. You expect me to leave. I would like to explore those feelings. If I can't be with you alive then I would rather stay here and suffer."

He leans back like he is surrendering. He wanted to be punished.

"I do have another option." Rowena licks her lips. Her face is uncertain. "I am not sure if you will like it."

Ketch raises his eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

Later on Rowena cupped Ketch's soul in her hands. She looks at the book and examines it carefully. She did not want to mess this up. She has changed some parts of the spell. She did not want to wipe Ketch's humanity away. She didn't want to wipe away his feelings and emotions that he recently started to gain. She knew he did not want to become the man he once was before his first death.

"We retrieved his body for you."

The demon puts the body of Arthur Ketch down on the table.

"Thank you Amon." She nodded to the demon.

Caym stood at the back of the crowd. He would usually be the one at the front standing next to his Queen but this time he kept his distance. He can see his Queen had feelings for the Englishman and it angered him. He wanted her attention he has been a dedicated follower to her. How could she put her feelings into a soul who deserved decades worth of suffering.

His Queen is blinded by Ketch's charm and Caym wished she can see that. Rules are rules he had to obey no matter what. He had to respect what she is about to do.

Rowena puts the soul on top of the corpse. She takes a deep breath and suddenly plunges the soul into the body. The witch immediately started chanting. Her voice got louder and louder as the process went on. The lights flicker and fire bursts from the ground. The demons remained silent and watched their Queen.

Rowena's eyes glow purple and black and there is an explosion of red and black smoke that surrounds the body. The witch removes her hands from the body and slams them down on the table.

Then everything went quiet.

All eyes went on the corpse. One gasped when he saw a finger twitch. Rowena leans forward.

"Arthur." She spoke her voice quiet.

A few seconds later Ketch's eyes open. Rowena stumbled back when she faced the two big pools of black.

Ketch gasps and sits up. His black eyes scan the crowd. He meets Rowena's gaze. His eyes return to normal and a smile spreads across his face.

He raises his hand. Rowena does the same. They move closer and closer until the tips of their fingers touched. Ketch's smile widens and he looks at Rowena with pure joy. Their fingers intertwine and they held it tight not wanting to let go.

"Shall we..." He grins. "...go exploring."

Rowena lowers her gaze towards his body.

"Aye."

The next thing they did they both went into the bedroom and closed the doors behind them.

With a do not disturb sign hanging on the door handle.

* * *

**So what do you think? I plan to post another chapter soon. I hope you guys liked it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!" Rowena screamed.

The witch grips on to the sheets. Her legs felt weak and they trembled struggling to hold on. She can feel Ketch in her. She always imagined his dick to be big and she was prepared for it. When it happened, Rowena was far from prepared. As he entered pain shot through her. She groaned but begged for more. With his enhanced strength he is more rough in bed than usual. Rowena enjoyed the pleasure. She wraps her arms around him and pulled him in.

In, out, in, out. His dick slid into her wet vagina and went back out. They both stayed at the same pace and continued until they couldn't breathe.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

They both pulled away and gasped for air. Ketch drops to the side.

"Getting better by the day." He purred.

Rowena huffs a laugh and intertwines her fingers with his.

"Aye." She agreed.

Outside Caym stood with his face pressed to the door. He can hear his Queen and that thing she appointed as her Knight of Hell making love. Anger rose in him. Arthur Ketch did not deserve to be one of them. He did not deserve the title of Knight of Hell. Abaddon would be turning in her grave if she knew.

Caym was the Queen's Second in Command. Every day he stood by her throne to greet her and ensured she was comfortable. He followed her every order and demand because that is who he is. He always respects the higher rank. His position changed after Ketch came off the rack. The Englishman now stood by throne, he greeted his Queen and he had the list of souls which Caym used to give to her. Caym has been pushed to the side and he hated it.

He missed her. He wanted to be the center of attention. He wanted her to choose him not Ketch.

Caym has served many Kings and Queens in the past but Rowena is different. His feelings towards her was strong. He even imagined himself in bed with her. He imagined Ketch's groans to be his. He imagined fucking her until she couldn't breathe.

His thoughts are interrupted when the door opens.

"Caym."

Caym faces the frowning Englishman.

"Mr Ketch."

Caym does a quick bow when he sees her eyes on him.

"May I help you?" Ketch asks.

"Just...just checking up on you both." He smiled.

Ketch narrowed his eyes.

"Right?"

Caym nods and clasps his hands.

"I should be going."

The demon hurries off. Ketch closes the door.

"What was that about?" Rowena frowned.

Ketch shrugs and crawls back into bed with her.

"Nothing for us to worry about."

He kisses her neck and wraps his arms around her waist.

"We got to get up." She groaned.

He leans forward and nuzzled into her hair.

"Five more minutes."

She snorted and faces him.

"How long is that in Hell?"

"A month." He teased.

Rowena scrambles out of his grip and gets out of bed. She opens her closet. She removes her night-gown.

"Ahem."

"Oh come on." Ketch says. "I seen you naked lots of times."

"I still want you to turn around."

Ketch sighs.

"Fine."

He turns round as the witch got dressed. Then he feels her lips brush against his skin. Her touch made him growl. He turns and pulls her down on the bed. She let out a yelp as he goes on top of her and kisses her bare chest.

"We must go."

Ketch wouldn't take no for an answer. He continued kissing her and gives her boob squeeze. The witch squealed with delight and tangles her legs with his.

"Five more minutes." He protested.

Rowena sighs.

"Fine."

* * *

"What do you think? Too much?"

Lilith adjusts the white bow in her hair. She smooths down her white dress and clicks her heels together. Her long blonde hair laid on her shoulders with the bow on the corner. It made her look cute, innocent. That is what Lilith wants others to think. The sweet, innocent little girl who means no harm. Deep down she is the most ruthless demon that could kill a human within a second.

As they say you should never judge a book by its cover.

The young Ashley shines in the mirror looking like a student ready for the prom. It took one eye roll to reveal the sinister truth behind the pretty face.

The demon twirls round and sways to the counter.

The shopkeeper is face down on the table surrounded by blood. Lilith bends down and smiles at the bloody mess.

"Here you are." She drops the notes on the table. "Keep the change."

She stands back up and walks out of the shop.

After destroying the gun God let Lilith go and told her he will let her know when her next appearance in his story is. He didn't reveal much other than he had big plans for her. Lilith wasn't sure whether to be excited or not. Sure bringing the Winchesters down sounded so much fun but part of Lilith wanted to be free and create her own path.

The demon always followed a play, a story. The Righteous Man ended up in Hell and shred his first blood which caused the first Seal to break. Lilith knew she was the last Seal. The final key to letting Lucifer out. She knew she was going to die in her hands of Sam Winchester but she was okay with it. She accepted her fate and her death. It released her ruler after all.

Then God decided to rip her away from eternal slumber and forced her back into the living. While most would be happy to have another chance of life she didn't. She accepted her fate, she wanted go out in the way she did. She died with a purpose. God took that away from her.

Many years have passed since she's been on earth. The Winchesters had an upgrade and there seemed to be a lack of angels. She heard the rumors of the current crisis in Heaven and angels are not as powerful as they used to be.

That was quite the news indeed.

Lilith decided to put the fun and games to the side and put her focus on the one place her ruler created.

Hell.

She knew her purpose came to a waste. Lucifer is dead and the Apocalypse didn't go to plan.

Damm it.

With Lucifer gone someone had to rule Hell. That someone had to be her. The first demon. Its been a long time but the demons will immediately follow her. She is the one no demon should mess with. These white eyes were not made to match her white dress after all. The white eyes represented power.

A power that overpowers all the black-eyed demons in Hell.

Should she buy a crown to celebrate her return?

She pats her bow and smiles sweetly.

Naa she looked fit for a Queen already.

Lilith appears on top of the stairs that led down to Hell. Each step she took echoed through the chambers. Each step she took fire bursts out from the ground and swirls round her. She inhales the fumes and gasps with delight as she heard the souls scream.

A demon turns towards her. His mouth drops open.

"No way."

Lilith eyes him up and down.

"Hello Rodger."

She walks past with her head held high. Her hand pushes his mouth up to shut him up.

"It's rude to stare." She says.

She continued walking through the chambers. Each demon turned and became shocked. They look like they saw a ghost.

Caym is the last to look. He straightened up as Lilith approached him.

"Aww Caym." She purred.

"Lilith." He swallows. "How are you here?"

She trails her nails around his eyes. She stops at the tip of his nose.

"Queen Lilith you mean."

Caym's eyes widen. Lilith moves past him and heads towards the throne room. Two demons guarding the door froze in her presence.

"Don't just stand there, open up."

The demons open the doors. Lilith steps in. Her eyes widen.

Sitting on her throne is a witch. No just any witch its Crowley's mother! Next to the witch is a Knight of Hell. Lilith has never seen him before so she assumed he is new.

"Who dares to sit on my throne." Lilith boomed across the room.

Rowena turns her head and frowns at the new arrival.

"I beg your pardon."

Lilith's white eyes blaze with fury.

"Hell is being ran by a witch."

"A very highly intelligent and powerful witch." Rowena smirked. Lilith looked far from impressed. "Now." Rowena eyed the teenager up and down. "Why don't you run along now dearie."

"Your majesty." Caym runs into this room. "This is Lilith."

"Lilith?" Ketch's eyes widen. "The first demon."

"Correct." Lilith says.

"You were dead." Ketch frowned.

Lilith let out a groan knowing she will have to explain yet again.

"God brought me back."

"Why?" Rowena asks.

"For his story."

"I thought he was gone."

"Nope. He's staying and he is writing a story that is set to be the most explosive yet. Sam and Dean are the main stars."

"What happens?"

"Uh uh." Lilith raises her finger. "Can't give away spoilers not even to his loyal fans. So far I already destroyed the gun now I am waiting to be called. While I wait, I can rule my Kingdom."

"Its mine."

"Says who."

Rowena looks at Caym.

"She did bring the souls back to Hell." Caym explained.

"And? I died to bring Lucifer back. The Prince of Darkness."

She walks towards the throne. Rowena is up and ready to attack.

"I will not give up this throne. Not to you not to anyone. I will continue my son's legacy."

"Crowley?"

"He was King." Caym says.

"Crowley." Lilith scoffed. "Wow."

"I am not letting a demon created by Lucifer take the throne." Rowena growled. Her eyes shone with hatred.

"You do realize you are talking to the first demon. Right?" Her eyes turn white. "I can crush you like a little bug."

Ketch goes in front of his Queen and glares.

"I don't think that would be necessary."

Lilith's eyes roam over the Englishman.

"Interesting coming from a man with a violent past." Ketch twitched. "How did you even become one of us? You look like you turned too soon." She focused on his demonic soul. "You haven't been dead that long."

"He's a demon end of story." Rowena says. "You don't need to know the details. I don't care you are the first demon. I want you to leave right now."

The demons gasp. Shocked to see someone standing up to the white eyed demon.

Lilith gets into Rowena's face. Rowena's red dress flowed while Lilith's white dress sweeps round the red fabric casting a faint pink glow.

"I could kill you right here right now." Lilith's lips form into a smirk. "What's the fun in that?" She steps back and spreads her arms out. "I say may the best one win."

"You want to fight."

"I want a war." Lilith grinned madly. "Let the demons choose their sides. Choose their Queen. From now on we are two Kingdoms who both want the same thing. Hell. You got to keep the throne while I have to try to throw you off. I always liked a challenge."

Ketch looked at her with a worried expression.

"No Rowena."

Rowena could surrender but she felt she would be betraying Fergus giving the throne to Lucifer's bitch. Rowena hated Lucifer more than anything so the thought of his first demon taking the throne made her feel sick.

The witch nods.

"Aye. We will go to war."

"War of the Roses." Lilith grinned. "Red rose." She gestures to Rowena's dress. "White rose." She gestures to herself and flashes a smile.

"Very historic." Rowena says.

Lilith turns to the demons.

"You will know where to find me."

The demons nod and move as Lilith walks through them and leaves.

Rowena sits on the throne and sighs.

"Bollocks."

* * *

So far its been quiet too quiet its been a week and nothing happened. Most of the demons left and joined Lilith. As much as they wanted to serve Rowena the demons wanted to be on the winning side.

Caym stayed. He couldn't leave his Queen. He obeyed Crowley so he will obey his mother. Caym would never change sides unless he had a very good reason.

"Your tea your majesty." Caym puts the cup of hot boiling green tea in front of the witch. "It will calm your nerves."

Rowena picks it up and sips.

"Thank you." She forced a smile.

Caym places his hand on her shoulder.

"We are going to get through this." He assured her.

Rowena didn't look convinced. She is worried about God, Lilith, Sam, Dean, Cas. She is worried about Ketch.

Speaking of Ketch where the Hell is he?

"Where is Mr Ketch?" Rowena asks.

"Out." Caym answers.

"On earth?" Caym nods. Rowena shifts in her seat. "Caym?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"Why did you stay?"

"Because you are the Queen."

"Lilith is the first demon. Most of the demons chose her side."

"Not all of them. Octavia chose to stay. So did Ellis."

"Not many."

Rowena huffed and leans back on her throne.

"Why don't I take you to bed your majesty." Caym's breath hits her face as he got closer to her. "Maybe music will help calm your nerves."

Rowena smiles at him.

"I would like that."

Caym helps her up.

"I know my Queen so well." He grinned.

He links arms with her.

"Lets go."

* * *

Ketch walks down the path and watches people go by. Sometimes he liked to visit earth to have a break from Hell. The war was stressing both him and Rowena out. Ketch was never a comforting type. So he wasn't sure how to assure Rowena everything is going to be okay.

He admires the cars in the car park and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a motorbike. It brought back so many memories of when he used to travel on a motorbike. Ride like the wind soaring through the streets. Ketch missed that.

Then a man steps out from behind the car. His eyes lock on the Englishman.

"Can I help you?" Ketch asks.

The Knight of Hell focused on the man's soul to see who it is.

"Cole Trenton." Ketch says.

Cole tilts his head. His eyes narrow. Ketch heard the soul screaming. Something wasn't right.

Before Ketch could react Cole splashes holy water on to the Englishman. Ketch roared in pain and goes to attack. Cole slaps the cuffs on to Ketch.

"You with Lilith?" Ketch growled.

Cole swings his fist and knocks the demon out.

* * *

Ketch's eyes fly open. He looks round his eyes widen with panic.

He spots a Priest tied up to the wall. As Ketch looked he realized he is in a church.

"You're awake."

Cole sits down. Hatred shows in his eyes.

"What the Hell is going on?" Ketch glared.

"Hell is the key theme here." Cole swings his legs and leans forward. "I am doing this for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes Arthur revenge."

Ketch focused on the soul again. He can feel a dark presence wrapped round the soul. He swallows.

"You're not Cole are you?"

"No but we do know each other very well. We go way back. Worked side by side in the British Men of Letters. Until you killed me." He taps the back of his head. "You shot me right there."

Ketch's eyes widen. The pieces form together. It started to make sense.

Ketch opens his mouth and says.

"Mick Davies."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a fl****ashback** **chapter about Mick. :)**

* * *

Along the rack thousands of souls screamed and flickered using all their strength to try to escape. Black smoke plunges into the souls causing the racks to shake violently. Sharp blades slice through the air and cut deep into the abused souls. The souls are so delicate they shatter into pieces. Each piece is crushed and molded by the demons. Darkness seeps into the human souls. As the days go on the souls lose their light and start to become twisted and demonic.

However some souls were tougher than others.

Mick Davies's soul burned bright. The Englishman refused to back down. The British Men of Letters tortured and brainwashed their members to make them stronger. These sessions with the demons was like second nature to Mick.

The thought of the Brits made Mick tremble with rage. He so badly wanted to get his revenge against the British Men of Letters. He wanted to be on the winning side and learn more about the Winchester way of dealing with the supernatural. His chance of redemption fell apart when Hess ordered Ketch to take the shot.

Members of the British Men of Letters ended up in Hell. Mick saw Bevell crying when the demon appears as her son. Her son was her weak spot. The thought of knowing the child is now an orphan scared the English woman. It amazed Mick that he is hanging on longer than she is. Toni Bevell was the master torturer.

The desire for revenge kept him going. Arthur Ketch is the last remaining member standing. Mick heard that his former colleague was removed from the rack and the Queen made him a demon. Ketch missed out on the suffering and went straight to the top.

Mick remembered when he found out about Ketch's promotion. He literally screamed Hell down. Arthur Ketch is a monster he deserved to be on the rack.

Volac, Mick's demon walks in with a look of determination. Mick rolls his eyes as the demon approached. This demon has visited the Englishman from day one.

"Mickey." Volac draws out a several tools. "How are you today?"

Mick remained silent and watched Volac play with a really long knife.

"Straight cut no messing about." Volac grins. "You will crack."

"You been saying that for years."

The blade cuts through Mick's soul splitting him in half. Volac takes the two halves. He throws one half into the fire while the other crushed in his monster like nails. The two halves then fly and join back together. Pain rips through the Englishman as the two halves form back together.

Half of his soul is burned while the other remained bright and willing to fight on for another day. Mick looks at his torturer and smirks. Volac roared and digs his nails into Mick's mind.

"I tried physical torture. Its time I changed tactics."

His form morphs into a little boy.

Mick's eyes widen.

_No no_

Timothy puts on a sweet smile.

"Michael." He beamed.

"Not real." Mick spoke but the nerves started to creep in.

Timothy's face turns pale.

"Michael, I don't feel so good."

Mick closes his eyes.

"Not real."

A force suddenly forces Mick's eyes to open. It pulls his eyelids back which causes Mick to squirm.

"Michael?" Fear shows on the child's face. He looks down at the blood that poured out of him. Mick tried to fight against the invisible force. The more he fought the stronger it got. The kid's eyes widen. "Michael how could you!"

Mick feels something in his hand. He swallows as he looks down. A knife is in his hand. It had blood, Timothy's blood on the blade.

"I was your friend." Timothy cried.

Seeing the tears roll down his friend's cheeks made Mick want to cry himself.

Hess made Mick kill his best friend. She gave out the order and he obeyed. He was a boy, he was scared what else was he going to do? Timothy's death is not his doing. Its Hess's. The need for revenge returned. It made him almost forget that his friend is standing in front of him pleading for his life.

"You should be blaming Hess Timothy not me. She did give out the order."

Timothy's eyes widen as Mick raises the knife and throws it at him. The knife goes through the kid and the demon returned.

"Welcome back." Mick smiled.

Volac clenched his fists and leaves the room. He walks through the chambers and calls out the first demon he sees.

"Caym."

Caym does a shh sign and looks back at the list.

"Not now Volac I am doing something."

"Like what?"

"Picking a potential candidate. One who would happily do the job."

"Well I have a soul who won't break. I can see it in his eyes the revenge it's what's keeping him sane. He has his mind focused one goal and the rest don't matter. I even showed him his biggest regret but no. I can't take it anymore I wanna swap with someone else."

"Who is this soul?"

"Michael Davies."

Caym looks at the other demon with a spark of interest.

"Michael Davies. Murdered by Arthur Ketch."

"That's right."

"You say he wants revenge."

"So much no type of torture will affect him." Caym's lips tug upwards. This made Volac frown. "You find this hilarious."

"No. I am happy. Thanks to you Volac I have found my potential candidate."

Volac wasn't sure what the demon had up his sleeve but he didn't care. If it involved the Englishman getting out of his hands then Volac will let Caym go ahead and do it.

Caym walks down and enters the room where Davies is being held.

Mick frowns when a demon which for once is not Volac walks in.

"Volac finally gave up." Mick huffed a laugh.

The demon puts on a smile.

"Michael Davies. I am Caym. I am here to offer you a deal."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Mick asks.

The demon and the ghost stood at a house. Through the window is a man, woman and a child at the table. The sight made Mick feel sad. Part of him wished for a normal life. Get married, have children. The possibility is nothing but a dream now.

"You need a body." Caym replied.

Mick frowned at him.

"Body?"

"To do the job."

"I am not a demon."

"But you are a spirit. A ghost. Who will soon turn insane and vengeful. We can't have you going crazy now can we. Possessing someone, access their life and memories will make you feel alive, give you a grasp on life. Also you really do need a body to do the job because using your ghostly abilities will drain you and this is a long procedure."

"Why are we getting a body here? I could just pick someone up in the street? or try a corpse."

Caym points to the man of the family.

"Cole Trenton. Former marine. Highly skilled fighter, fit, young, handsome." Mick raises his eyebrow. Caym sighs. "Overall perfect meatsuit. You can gain so much from him. Possessing a marine your instincts and fighting skills will be high."

"He has a family." Mick shakes his head. "I am not possessing someone who has a wife and kid. You know what I am not possessing anyone I am not being like one of you. That's not who I am. Forget it I'll find another way."

An iron rod comes out blocking Mick's path. Caym leans towards the ghost.

"You refuse you will go back on that rack and I will torture you non-stop. You can resist Volac but you won't be able to resist me."

Mick is a ghost. He could go anyway on the earth. He can escape right now. Turning into an insane spirit did put him off and he felt it wasn't a good idea to get on Caym's bad side.

"My meatsuit is a marine." The smile returns to the demon's face. "Name was Andre Wilson." Caym runs his fingers along his dark skin. His brown eyes hinted the demonic black in them. "He actually knew Cole they both fought together."

"You possessed him!"

"I actually did him a favor. Andre suffered with PTSD. It was serve. Wouldn't sleep wouldn't eat. Led to a divorce, wife gained full custody of the kids because he was no in state of mind to be around them. The man had a mental breakdown. He refused medical help. Lets just say Mr Wilson was not the type to open up. It got so bad he considered taking his own life. So that's when I come in. I possessed his neighbour and broke into his apartment. I told him what I am and I offered him peace. A solution to end his suffering."

"You manipulated him."

"I helped him. No pills, no counselling I offered peace and saved his life. Demons tempt people to take their own life but to me its pathetic. I say you die either of natural causes or you get killed. I believe in someone or something taking your life not doing it yourself."

"Where is Andre now?"

"In a reality with his family. Before the war." He smiled. "All the worries and trauma is gone. He is happy now Michael. I made him happy."

"Very halo of you."

Caym scoffed at that.

"Why Cole?" Mick asks. "Why not another marine like Andre? Why someone who has a happy life?"

"When Cole was a boy his father turned into a monster that was never identified. His father was murdered by Dean Winchester. Cole joined the marines to train and hoped one day to get justice for his father. He sworn to kill Dean. That all changed when he met the Knight of Hell." Caym sighed. "What fun that was. Bowing down to a Winchester and cleaning up his mess every time he partied with Crowley." He stopped when Mick frowned at him "Sorry going off topic. Ahem...So Cole found out about what goes bump in the night and studied day and night on the supernatural. Fast forward both men have cleared the air and Cole went back to his family and his desire for revenge was gone."

"He knows about the supernatural. Wouldn't he be fighting me? Try to stop me?"

"You will gain so much from him you will be him. It's also good to possess someone who has experienced the emotions you are feeling now. If you want to succeed you need Cole Trenton. Trust me I am the wise one of Hell."

Mick looks back at the scene in front of him.

"I...I can't go in there and grab him. I am not scaring his family."

"I didn't say you are possessing him now." Caym gets out a phone. "I already have it planned."

He brings the phone to his ear.

Cole gets out his phone and frowns at the unknown number.

"Who's that?" His wife asked.

"Don't know." Cole answered.

He stares at the screen. Part of him wanted to answer it he was curious it could be intel. But why receive classified information after all these years? The former marine cut any contacts that linked to the military. His days of wanting revenge are over his priority is his family now.

"You gonna answer it daddy?" His son asks.

Cole nods.

"Uh yeah." He stands up and walks out of the room. He presses the button and brings the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Cole?"_

Cole frowns.

"Who is this?"

_"How can forget me?" _The voice laughed. _"You old pal. Together in Iraq kicking ass."_

Cole's eyes widen.

"Andre?"

_"__Hmmm__."_

Cole leans on the wall.

"Andre. Oh My God man..." He shakes his head. "...Its been seven years."

_"Yeah I know." _He gave a heavy sigh.

"Dude how are you? Last time we saw each other..."

_"I know." _He again sighed. _"I'm better now man so much better. I finally found some balls and asked for the help I needed. It was a long recovery but I'm okay now."_

"You spoke to Imani?"

There was a pause.

_"I'm...I'm starting with the friends first._ _Nicky said I got to make my way up."_

"Nicky?"

_"My counsellor. I feel calling you I can face it you know...my past face it head on."_

"I will help you all the way. Whatever you need man I am here."

_"I am probably gonna sound pushy I totally understand if you say no. It has been a long seven years."_

"What is it?"

_"Fancy meeting up for a drink tomorrow?"_

"Yeah...yeah man totally, would love to catch up."

_"Drink at Old Martin's like good old times."_

"Sure. Usual time."

_"Are you sure? Not too late for ya."_

"Is it too late for you?"

_"I __may be__ getting old but I am still young at heart."_

"We all are." Cole chuckled. "Okay man I'll see you tomorrow night."

_"I'm gonna enjoy this trip down memory land."_

"Bye Wilson."

_"Bye Trenton."_

The call ends.

Caym lowers the phone. A smirk forms on his lips. He watches Cole return to his seat.

_Fool. _The demon thought.

"We are luring him into a trap." Mick says.

Caym nods.

"Yes we are. Do not even think of backing down." His eyes flash black as a warning. "Now." Mick screams as iron cuffs go on his arms. "Gotta take precautions."

Caym yanks the ghost forward and they both vanish in the street.

* * *

Mick stood in a bar with a nervous expression. He looks at the ceiling to avoid looking at the newly dead bodies scattered across the ground.

Caym finishes his vodka and places the empty glass on the side.

"What happened to telling them to leave." Mick whispered to the demon.

Caym sighs.

"Lilith likes a blood bath."

A cry is heard from across the bar. Martin the owner looks down at his chest where there is a hand sticking out. In the hand is his heart. Martin gasps as his heart gets ripped out. He drops face first to the ground.

Lilith held the heart.

"Be my Valentine." She smirked. Mick cringed at the sight. Lilith giggles and licks the blood off the heart. "Too sour." She drops the heart on the ground and steps over it. "Never understood why vampires like it." Lilith rolls her eyes. "Caym why don't we just rip her head off. I have an army now why wait?"

"I know you like drama Lilith but I am certain this plan is better. Destroying the Queen's most loved possession can cause some damage. I already have Rowena wrapped round my finger." He smiles. "Once the Queen and her Knight are off the chessboard the pawns will have no choice but to bow down to you." He gets down on his knee. "All Hail Queen Lilith."

Lilith leans forward and cups Caym's cheek. She pulls him forward and kisses him. Caym rises back up and wraps her arms round her. Mick looks away not knowing where to put his face.

"I always liked you. You are smart compared to the others." Lilith purred.

Caym's eyes go black. While hers go white. They kiss again but they stop when there is a gasp.

"Andre?"

Cole's mouth is open and his eyes are wide as he looked at each body. Why was his friend kissing a student? Then he saw the white unhuman eyes. Cole gets his gun out and aims at the couple.

"Hey hey man." 'Andre' raises his hands. "Sorry for the mess but my Queen likes to get her hands dirty."

"Queen?"

"Me." Lilith stepped in front. Her elbow leans on her demon's shoulder. "Nice to meet you Cole."

"What have you done to my friend?"

"We helped him." Lilith smiles. "There is a cost. You are going to pay for it sweetheart."

Cole suddenly flies forward and crashes into the counter. He grits his teeth as he felt something alive in him.

"Andre." He gasped.

His eyes widen when he sees his friend's eyes turn black.

_Demon!_

Cole drops down to his knees and starts to lose control over his body.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He roared.

Then his head snaps back and the fighting stops.

Lilith's walks to the fallen former marine. She tilts his head forward and looks into his glass like eyes.

"Michael Davies."

One eye moves up to look at her. The other eye moves shortly afterwards. His jaw moved side to side and his tongue rolled around in his mouth. She grins as she felt the spirit slide into the driver's seat while the soul is restrained and screaming for control.

Hearing a marine crying for help was fascinating to see.

Caym pulls the limb body off the ground.

"Answer to her." He demanded.

Cole's eyes shift towards Caym. He punches Caym. Caym falls on his back by the unexpected force.

Lilith didn't attack. She found it amusing. She saw this an experiment. A ghost soldier combined with the living. Memories and emotions mold together to form a bomb that will soon explode in Arthur Ketch's face. She couldn't wait to see that.

Caym stands up and brushes himself off.

"Not bad."

Mick grips his meatsuit's gun. His eyes lacked emotion. The desire for revenge filled his mind again.

He looks at the two demons.

"What next?"

* * *

**Now**

Silence filled the room. Mick and Ketch stared at each other. Words didn't need to be said to show how they are feeling. Ketch knew the expression very well. He's seen it on many people. Ketch could not blame Mick for being angry at him but revenge, Mick is not the type of man who would seek out revenge.

"Davies." Ketch broke the silence. "This isn't you."

Mick smiles.

"She said you would say that."

"Mick. I am sorry but I was following orders."

"She said you would say that as well. Don't bother Arthur. I ain't falling for your tricks."

"Tricks?"

"Lies. Trying to get me back on your side. It's not happening."

"Mick." Ketch shakes his head. "I am not playing you. I really am sorry."

"I would you suggest you be quiet. She wants a show I got to give her a show."

"Give her a show?"

"Hmm."

A nun dressed in white appeared at the door. The Priest struggled and fear shows on his face. The nun walks down. She lifts her head when the sunlight hits her.

Ketch's face darkens.

"Lilith."

Lilith smiles.

"Mr Ketch."

She sits down on the bench and smooths out her gown.

"Now." She grins. "Let the show begin."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Mick." Ketch winced. "Working with a demon that is low even for you."

Mick laughs.

"That's funny coming from you. Didn't you and Asmodeus work together?"

Ketch sighs and tries to pull at the restrains. Lilith's childish giggle was getting on his nerves. It amazed the Englishman that this demon who is immature for her age is the first ever demon.

_Then the Devil was like a child throwing a tantrum. _Ketch thought.

"I could kill you now if I wanted to Mr Ketch." Lilith says. "I thought this is much more fun." She crosses her leg over the other. "You got a pass in Hell." Her face hardens. "Under me you will get everything you deserve." Ketch grits his teeth when holy water is splashed at him. "First we must strip Ketch from his title make him the abused soul he once was." She smiles at Mick. "Michael if you please."

Mick pulls the Priest up from the ground. The Priest muttered a pray under his breath.

"Praying to the big man is not going to help you Father." Lilith says. She leans forward in her seat and looks the Priest in the eye "He doesn't care."

Mick slams the Priest down in the chair and ties him up.

"Do you think I will believe an abomination created by the Devil." The Priest growled. "You demons are known to lie. God does care. I hope he will send a sign or a miracle that will help me to send you back to Hell where you belong."

Ketch frowns. Lilith is right God doesn't care. People especially Priests are too blinded by faith to see what a cruel God Chuck really is.

"Father we are doing a good thing." Lilith smiled. "We are punishing this man for his sins."

"In the house of Christ."

"It's not even your church." Lilith sighed.

Ketch does another look. He realized by the dark, gloomy walls and the broken furniture its abandoned.

"You kidnapped a Priest and brought him to an abandoned church?' Ketch frowned.

"Not just any church. Its St. Mary's Convent."

That name sounded familiar to the Knight of Hell. He thought about it for a few moments. His eyes widen.

"Where Lucifer was trapped."

"Where I sacrificed myself as the last Seal."

"I thought it was destroyed."

"It is." She looks up at the sky. The ceiling was destroyed when her ruler was released. The furniture is smashed up and there is cracks across the floor. "Some of it surviced...barely." She sighs and runs her fingers along the surface. "I come here sometimes." She admits. "I feel a part of me is here." She huffed a laugh. "I was the key and I guess being killed here I feel connected if you get what I mean. I always planned to end my life here."

Again she thinks about how her purpose was thrown away when Chuck brought her back. She made her peace she wanted to die in St. Mary's Convent. Sometimes she came here to remember her last moments. As she said she felt connected to this place. It was a trip down memory lane that she wanted to stay in. Although she did not admit it she hated how things were now.

"I can make your plans come true." Ketch glared.

Lilith gave him a glare.

"Get on with it Michael."

Mick gets out a syringe. The Priest's eyes widen.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping us cure a demon." Lilith answered. "A Knight of Hell actually. You are doing a good thing for this world Father Lucca Camilleri."

"Lucca Camilleri. Isn't that The Most Holy Man?" Ketch asks. Lilith's eyes sparkle with excitement. "You couldn't pick a random Priest?"

"I like a good show." She responds. "Why not have The Most Holy Man to be the one who cures a monster."

"How did you get him? He lives in...where are you from?"

"Malta." The Priest answered.

"Malta."

"Oh it was easy really. That explains my choice of outfit." Lilith grinned.

* * *

**Flashback.**

**Malta**

The nuns are on their knees praying to their Lord. Father Lucca Camilleri walked in and stayed silent as the nuns came to the end of their prays.

The nuns rose and faced The Most Holy Man. They all bowed to him. Lucca smiled as his eyes go on each nun. He stops at a face he didn't recognize.

This nun is young compared to the others. Her wide eyes looked at him with awe and she formed the most beautiful smile. She looked as pure as a white rose.

Lucca wished to speak to this new nun. He loved meeting new people and spreading the faith around. He raises his hand as a signal to leave. The new nun goes to follow. The Priest points at her and shakes his head.

"Mhux inti"

She paused and worry creeps up on her. Father Lucca approaches her with his most kindest smile. His smile didn't seem to have no effect on her. She was nervous and he didn't blame her. Since he got his worthy title his followers have been more tense around him. They wanted to try so hard to please The Most Holy Man. He laughs it off and assures his people to be their self. That's what God would want.

"Nemmen li aħna ma ntlaħqux." He says. He places his hand on his chest. "Lucca Camilleri. "

"I know who you are Father." She replied.

He smiles.

"You speak English." She nods. Lucca was surprised by her American accent. "You from around here?"

"No."

Her response was not as soft as before. It had a hint of mischief in it.

"You came here to be a nun?"

" I came for you. "

Her innocence was replaced with a sinister look. It made the Priest feel uneasy yet more curious.

"For me?"

"You could say I am a fan." She smirked.

He frowns.

"May ask what is your name?"

Her smile widens.

" Lilith. "

Lucca jumps back when the girl's eyes turn white.

"What is this?"

Lilith puts her hands on her hips wishing her outfit was a bit more tighter to reveal her curves and whine him up.

"Demon. The first demon. I'm sure you heard of me."

Lucca has heard of the stories about Lucifer's first demon. How Lucifer twisted her and made her just as evil as him. It continued after that. More of those vile creatures were made to corrupt the humans and punish those who sin. Exorcism was not the Priest's area of expertise. He preferred doing charity work and helping those in need. But he did have the knowledge of exorcisms. As The Most Holy Man Lucca felt he needed to at least know the basics of all areas of a Priest's work.

He looks into those white eyes with a frown. He thought demons had black eyes.

Is this even a demon? Is this a prank?

"How do I know you are what you say you are?" He spoke doing his best to hide his nerves.

The doors slam shut causing the Priest to jump. Then he suddenly comes off the ground and slams into the wall. His eyes widen as his body is pinned to the wall.

"Was that real enough for you?" She smirked.

Her white eyes return again and black smoke curled around her lips. Father Lucca stared in shock. He knew he should start the exorcism but words refused to come out of his mouth. He is speechless.

He then looks at the bowl filled with holy water.

_Father please__ forgive me. _He prayed.

The Priest manages to push through and he kicks the holy water out. The water splashes on to the demon's face. Lilith screamed as the water burned her. He watched as her skin sizzled and burned.

_She is a demon! _He thought in horror.

He drops down to the ground and without hesitation the Priest grabs the cross and the Bible and runs to the door.

He then flies back and lands on his stomach. Before he could process what happened, he suddenly slides back and he is caught in her arms.

"For a Priest you are a sneaky son of a bitch." She wraps her arm around his neck. Lucca gasps and tries to push her away but she kept a firm grip on him. "You can't take down the first demon of Hell." She grins and increases her grip. "I'm sure God won't mind me hurting his beloved Priests he never listened to your prays anyway. He just likes the fact that he is worshipped."

She leans into his ear and whispers.

"God doesn't care."

Lucca didn't catch that part. He couldn't hear anything apart from his own heart banging in his ears.

His eyes then close and his body goes limp in her arms.

Lilith smiles and throws him over her shoulder.

"That shall keep you knocked out for a few hours."

She vanishes taking the Priest with her.

* * *

"You went into all that trouble for me." Ketch smiled. "Aww I'm touched."

Mick had to hide a smile at the thought of Lilith's burnt face. Who would have expected that move from the Priest.

"MICHAEL!" She yelled. "GET ON WITH IT."

Mick's face turns murderous again. It angered Ketch how much control Lilith had over Mick.

Mick grabs the Priest's arm and plunges the syringe in him. Lucca grits his teeth as the blood fills up.

"I'm sorry." Mick muttered to him.

Lucca raised his eyebrow. Demons wouldn't say sorry, they wouldn't even show emotion.

The Priest heard the conversation between the two men. He knew the one in the chair is a demon but he wasn't sure about this Michael Davies? Mick wasn't human because Ketch called Mick Cole so Cole must be the person this Mick is possessing. So Mick had to be a demon right?

This curing a demon process baffled the Priest. Was that even a thing? Why are the Catholic Church not aware of it?

Why would the demons cure their own? What did this Ketch do to piss them off?

When the syringe goes into Ketch's arm, his calm expression morphs into animatistic rage. His eyes go black and he bares his teeth. He roars in pain and slams his boot down.

Mick steps back in shock. Stunned by the demon's reaction.

"Again again." Lilith squealed.

Lucca's eyes widen as Mick approaches him ready to take more blood.

"MICK! STOP!" Ketch screamed through the pain.

Mick turned away. He thought he would enjoy this but seeing the pain in Ketch's eyes it didn't feel right.

_He killed you. _Mick told himself as he puts the syringe into Lucca's arm.

Lucca's intense eyes made Mick feel uneasy. Mick didn't like hurting the Priest. He only wanted to hurt Ketch. Was Lilith going to stick to her word and free Father Lucca afterwards.

Mick had a feeling it was unlikely. He couldn't see Lilith letting Lucca go. This could be the Priest's last moments.

Mick had to get this done. He waited for this moment from the time he first went into Hell. He couldn't back down now when he is so close to breaking the man who he grew to hate.

He removes the syringe and tries to ignore the pained look on Lucca's face.

Mick had to do this.

The show must go on.

* * *

**Translations**

**Mhux****inti****: Not you.**

**Nemmen**** li ****aħna**** ma ****ntlaħqux****: I believe we haven't met.**

**Father Lucca ****Camilleri**** is the Priest from the episode A Most Holy Man.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the fourth dose Ketch was in excruciating pain. This has gone on for over an hour now and Mick was hating every second of it. The Priest is pale due to the loss of blood and was Mick worried about him? Yes. Can he help Lucca? No.

Mick checks his watch. The fifth dose was coming up. Mick groaned. It had to take eight shots to cure a demon.

Lucca had his arm out ready for Mick to take his blood. He didn't complain, moan, scream nothing he just sat there. It wasn't a sign of giving up. Lucca looked like he is waiting. Waiting for something to happen. It frustrated Mick. The Priest really believed God is going to help him. The man is too naïve and Mick felt sorry for him because of it.

Lilith drinks a coke and pops fries in her mouth. She had her legs up and smiled clearly enjoying the scene.

Ketch's horror increased as another shot is heading his way. He knew it required eight shots but he was still trying to recover from the previous four. Every part of him burned and it hurt fucking hurt.

He tried to say how sorry he was but Mick wouldn't listen. Ketch knew why. When has he ever been truly sorry. He used to enjoy killing it used to be so satisfying for him. Probably Mick thought Ketch enjoyed killing him.

In Mick's eyes Ketch is a monster and he is not going to believe one word that comes out of his mouth.

Ketch had to get Mick to believe. If Ketch can't tell the truth to him, there is another person who Ketch can talk to.

The Englishman looks up as Mick towered over him with the syringe.

"Wait." Ketch says.

He looks past Mick's puzzled expression and goes on to the Priest.

"Father, I would like to make an confession."

Lilith sat up in shock while Mick looked even more puzzled. Lucca covered his shock with a smile.

"Bad timing for a confession." The Priest tried to joke.

"We're in a church." Ketch smiled back.

"You're a demon."

"I know but I am not like the other demons."

"I believe you." The Priest nodded. "I see remorse in you. You are seeking for forgiveness. You expect me to give that to you. A demon confessing that is a new one but..." He scoffs a little. "I suppose I can't turn it down. Its my job to listen to all confessions and not judge. Si I will accept. You may confess."

"Boo!" Lilith throws a fry at the Priest. "We don't wanna hear a confession. Take no notice of Mr Ketch Michael just jam the holy blood into him."

"I want to hear what he wants to say." Mick glared at her.

"Michael."

"Shut up!"

To everyone's surprise Lilith goes quiet.

Ketch looks at the Priest's encouraging smile.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned."

Ketch hesitates as the Priest waits for him to continue.

_I got to do this._

"Before I was a demon I did bad things...lots of bad things. I was part of an organization called the British Men of Letters. Been a member since I was a boy. My father was a member and his father. It's a family business. We all had to follow the Code and obey ever command from Hess my boss. If not you get punished or worst killed. I was a very obedient child. My father ensured that. I always obeyed, no questions asked. If I refused or did not follow the order correctly, my father..."

He flinched as he remembered his father whipping him in front of everyone. Sometimes his father abused him as a way of making his son strong. He remembered one of his father's lessons.

_Pain is a way of getting the truth from people._

Ketch definitely listened to that lesson. He tortured people, demons, angels and monsters for information. He liked the power he had over them. It felt great. Now Ketch was disgusted. Talk about ending up like your parents.

"...Hess continued where my father left off." He quickly changed the subject. The Priest understood they are here to talk about Ketch's sins not his father's. "I easily became one of the top students . I was a natural." His face twists into a painful expression. "I only thought about myself. On missions I left people to die. They could have been saved but I moved on and not looked back. I left not only my own people but also families, kids and innocent people. I left them all to die. Hunters save lives while we killed the threat and left. We didn't think about the civilians. Their blood is on my hands. If you were able to see the blood it would be pouring off me making a puddle on the ground. We were soldiers programmed to kill but I was the worst. I hurt a woman who I once deeply cared about. Her name was Mary Winchester. I let the Brits brainwash her and turn her into a killer just like us. Did I like it? maybe a little but now I regret it."

His eyes go on to the man who he murdered in cold blood.

"Mick Davies was a former colleague of mine. We known each other since we were children. Mick wasn't like us. We were from upper class backgrounds while he was a boy on the street. He did have potential like all of us. Hess knew when he killed Timothy." Mick's face darkens at that while the Priest looked curious. "That is a sin we both committed." Ketch continued. "We were both children forced to kill our friends in order to survive. If we chose not to we would have both died. Hess was ruthless. We all went through the same training and programming but Mick, he snapped out he realized what we did was wrong and the Winchesters are right. He stood up to Hess when no else couldn't. Mick was brave while I was a coward and continued to be obedient. I had many things to say but I kept my mouth shut like I always did. Mick made the right choice and that cost him his life. Hess ordered me to kill him. I did it without no hesitation. I could blame Hess but it's actually my fault. I could have refused, I could have shot her instead. Mick could have been saved that day if I made my own choice and not obey someone else. Mick I am really sorry I know you do not believe me but your death is one of my biggest regrets. You were a good man ... you still are."

Mick's lips press into a thin line.

Ketch shakes his head.

"The Mick I know wouldn't agree with this. Sam and Dean wouldn't agree with this. You are being like the Men of Letters. I am seeing me in you. You are obeying her." He looks at Lilith. "If you do not break this control she has over you, you are going to get worst. The last thing I need is for to become as bad as me."

Mick said nothing. His face remained blank. Ketch sighs in defeat and lowers his head.

"I remember your old man." Mick suddenly spoke. Ketch looks back up. Mick's face remained the same but he didn't sound as angry. "I saw how he treated you. I felt sorry for you. I always did. I actually thought you were past saving. You were a killer Arthur. You showed no remorse, no sympathy. I thought Hess removed every last bit of humanity from you. You were her top student and her best experiment. You were everything she envisioned. It's true you had a choice that day. But in a way you didn't. Its like when we were kids doing that test expect this time it was me and you in the room with her. Only one of us would have got out of that room alive. If you refused we both would have died. To know that you regretted your choices your actions." His face softens. "That means Hess didn't take everything away. You do have a moral compass but you just didn't think to use it. To confess to a Priest and admit your sins out loud, that takes a lot. You did that so I would listen. I do not forgive Arthur...I can't, not yet." Ketch frowns. "But I don't want to make you suffer." He lowers the syringe. "You been through enough."

Ketch smiles weakly.

"That's a start."

Mick's lips tug upwards into a smile.

"No no no no no." Lilith is up and already making her way towards the Englishman. "Michael what are you doing?" She scolded.

"Doing the right thing." He answered. "We're finished Lilith."

Lilith looked enraged.

"You are making a mistake."

"I'm not. If you want to kill me go ahead. Oh wait." He huffed a laugh. "I'm already dead."

"I can send you back on the rack. Caym thought you were the perfect candidate for the job. He was wrong. You are weak."

"Caym?" Ketch frowned. "He is involved?"

"This was his idea. Destroying you would break her. You are Rowena's most loved possession." Lilith pulls Ketch's head back. "Michael had his chance for revenge and he screwed it up. So I am taking over. You are gonna wish you never confessed." Her eyes turn white and her hand glows. "Once I am done with you I will tear your little witch apart. Limb by limb...No actually I will keep her head, put it on a spike and place it right in front you so you can watch her while you slowly suffer in my hands. That can be a reminder that her death was your fault. More blood on your hands Mr Ketch."

Her hand goes on his knee. Ketch grits his teeth as his knee burns and spreads across his body. Her laughter is cut short when something plunges into her arm. She screams and stumbles back. She looks at her arm and notices the needle in her skin. Lilith pulls the syringe out and crushes it in her hand. She turns and faces Mick who glared at her.

"Oh Mickey you are digging a big hole for yourself." She growled.

Mick shrugged.

"I had to get you off him."

Mick swings his fist and punches her across the jaw. Lilith blinks by the sudden attack. Mick's face becomes enraged and he swings round and grabs her by the throat and locks her under his arm.

"Mick what are you doing!" Ketch gritted his teeth.

Lilith chuckles.

"Mick is not here right now." Her eyes look up. "Cole decided to come out and play."

"You hurt Andre." His grip tightens. "You got a demon to hijack me." He grits his teeth as he struggled to maintain control.

"Ghost not a demon." She corrected him. Cole pins her down on the benches. She laughs. "This reminds me of a sex position. Am I making you hard?" Cole wraps his arms around her throat and starts to strangle her. Lilith coughs a laugh. "You really think it's that easy sunshine."

There is a blast of white light and Cole flies back and hits the wall. His head snaps up and Mick was back in control.

Mick looks at Ketch.

"Cole is a soldier . He won't stop fighting me."

Lilith touches her head and lets out a wince. She then shakes her head.

"I ain't got time for you muppets. I have other places to be. Good job I brought company to finish you guys off." She smirks. "Good luck you are gonna need it."

She vanishes.

Mick looks at the Priest.

"You okay?"

"I'm alive." Lucca huffed a laugh. "That's something."

"Mick."

"Yeah Arthur."

"I like Cole but he is reckless taking on the first demon like that."

Mick nods.

"Agreed."

"You got to keep him on a leash." Ketch then looks up. "Guys. Did you hear that?"

Before anyone of them could answer, the doors smash open and the demons charge in.

* * *

**Why did Lilith suddenly run off? Well she ****can't be**** late when Chuck is calling for her lol.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lilith's army surrounds the men. Lucca's eyes widen as he faces the many pairs of black eyes. A few he can handle but a group of them, the Priest had to admit he was scared. Mick goes to stand up but a demon near by shoves him back down.

"Where do you think you are going Casper?" The demon grinned.

Mick sinks down and raises his hands in a surrender.

Ketch knew most of the demons. It made him wonder if most of these demons chose to join Lilith because they want her or because they are afraid of her.

"MR KETCH!"

A woman pushes through the crowd. Her hair is short and brunette, her eyes blue and green and she wore a purple jumper with jeans and boots.

"Mara." Ketch sighed.

A man joins her. He had black hair with blue streaks in it, a nose piercing and blue eyes. He wore a grey hoodie with jeans and trainers.

"Milo."

Mara and Milo also known as the two Ms of Hell. The couple who could not stay away from each other. They tortured together, had sex in the most open areas of Hell and they even finished each other's sentences. They loved each other in the most twisted way and being so close together it was rather unhealthy.

The Knight of Hell assumed Mara must have wanted to join Lilith. Both girls are made for each other. Both are immature and childish. Milo will not be on his own so of course he is going to follow.

"Team Lilith huh." Ketch says.

"She's fab." Mara grinned.

Milo leans into his girlfriend.

"Not as fab as you my pumpkin."

They both kissed each other.

_Uh give me back Lilith. _Ketch thought with a groan.

Mara slides her knife across Ketch's body.

"You're weak. Holy Man beat you down I see. The process is not complete because he decided to stop." Her mismatched eyes go on Mick. "Caym spoke highly of you."

"Caym is a smug bastard." Milo says "Never liked him. Crawling around two ladies, devoting his life to them, he is a cheater he uses people to save his own ass."

"He claims he is on our side." Mara says.

"Not." Renée shouted out. "He wants Rowena. It's obvious he is a double agent."

"It's an act Ren." Mara rolled her eyes. "He is playing up to the Queen. What he has with Lilith is real."

"Mara. Always been a poor judge of character." Renée says.

"Don't insult her." Milo growled.

"You said it yourself darling. Caym uses people. He is using Lilith."

"Why don't you tell Lilith if you are so certain." Mara growled. Renée closed her mouth. It caused Mara to laugh. "Cuz you can't prove it. HA!"

Ketch felt a headache coming on. When demons argue they don't stop. He wondered what the Priest is thinking right now.

"I agree with Milo about Caym saving his own ass." Quinn replied with a nod. "He is the smart one, knows how to twist things round and put the blame on to someone else. His mind is always spinning, processing new plans by the minute. Caym would choose the winning side. The winning side is Lilith. If he chose Rowena that would be a surprise."

"See." Mara laughed in Renée's face. "I was right."

Renée punches Ketch round the face. Ketch groans and coughs. He is already weak now the demons are going to make him worst.

"I needed that." Renée growled.

Mara throws her a glare.

"Get in line." She slashes the knife across Ketch's chest. Ketch winced. Mara flips her knife. "He felt it. The blood has drawn him to the human side."

"Not enough to make him human." Milo added. "But certainty enough to keep him down."

"While we deal with the Brit..."

"...you guys handle the Priest." Milo finished his girlfriend's sentence.

They both let out an aww.

"Minds alike." They both speak at the same time.

That made them squeal more.

_Lord help me _Ketch then shook his head. _Actually don't bother_.

God doesn't give a damm about him anyway.

"What about Casper?" Wes asks.

Mick glares.

"Can you stop with the nickname."

"Sorry Swayze." He winked.

A low growl escapes the Englishman's throat. Not loud enough for the demons to hear.

"Take him back to Caym." Mara ordered. "He can put him back on the rack."

"The meatsuit?"

_This __meatsuit__ has a name asshole. _Mick heard Cole yell in his mind.

Mara gives the body a once over.

"Kill him. He's not needed anymore."

"Why?" Mick winced. "He has a wife, a kid."

"Who cares." Milo chuckled. "Everyone has a wife and kid. What makes him so special?"

"He is my priority." Mick glared. "I forced him into this. I promised I'll bring him back in one piece."

"That's when you were being a good little ghost." Mara says. "Now you are a bad bad ghost who needs to be punished. We gotta take away your toy Brit boy."

"You got to go through me first." Mick says.

She scoffs.

"Easy... Wes!"

"With pleasure." Wes's eyes go black and looks at the ghostly form of Mick wrapped around Cole's soul. He leans forward. "You know I like this suit. Its fit. I might keep it."

As the demon reaches in, Mick grabs him by the wrist. Wes tries to pull away but the Englishman kept a firm grip on him.

"The fuck dude?"

Mick stands up his hand still holding the demon tight.

"Mick." Ketch warned.

Mick cocked his head. The expression of rage is shown on his face. An expression Ketch has seen on many ghosts. When ghosts are angry, it makes them powerful.

Suddenly Mick let's go and Wes flies and crashes into a broken table. The demons gasp when Wes lands right through a stab of wood. Wes looks and sees the sharp point of the broken wood through his stomach.

"Seriously!" He wiggles himself out off it and falls on the ground. "I mean seriously?" He stands up and looks at the Englishman. "Oh now you are gonna suffer."

A bench rises off the ground and slams into the demon. He crashes into the wall. As Wes tries to push the bench away, Ketch fights against the restrains. He then slips one hand out.

He grins.

The human blood has made him immune. The symbols had no effect on him now.

Lucca observes everything around him. He notices Ketch's hand slip out. The Knight of Hell looks at him and gives a small nod. There didn't need to be words to communicate what is about to happen. Mara and Milo focus back on Ketch again while the other demons watched Wes's pathetic attempt of escaping.

The Priest's eyes widen as Mara got closer. She will know the Englishman is about to break free.

Lucca suddenly spat out a series words in Latin. The demons wince and clutch their heads. Mara's eyes go black and she charges and sends her and the Priest on the ground.

The chair smashes and Lucca is lying flat on the ground with Mara on top of him. She had her hand over his mouth.

"Father." She sneered through the pain. She then laughed. "Attempting an exorcism with this many demons you must be crazy." Lucca tried to speak but his voice came out muffled behind her hand. She removes her hand. "Huh? What was that?"

"I was being a distraction." He smiled.

"Huh?"

Then Ketch came from behind and snatches the blade out of her hand.

"Won't kill you but it will cause damage."

Ketch stabs the knife into her back. Mara collapses on the ground and gasps in shock.

"MARA!" Milo cried out.

"You're lucky I am not at full power." Ketch growled.

Renée charges but a force latches on to her and pulls her back. Mick grabs her and punches her across the face. She swings her fist and misses the Englishman.

Mick floats in the air and glares down at Renée. He tilts his head and an iron rod flies in from outside and stabs the demon in the stomach. She screams and pulls the rod out. She drops it and her hand turns an angry shade of red. The ghost flies down and lands on top of the demon.

"Leave." He warned.

Renée looks at him and laughs.

"Go to Hell."

Cole's body turns grey and the ghostly form of Davies leaves and jumps into Renée's body.

Cole collapses.

Renée tries to fight against the unwanted visitor. Mick circles around the human soul and he forces the demonic being out.

Cole sits up. He's mind was still in WTF mind. His eyes widen as he looks at the struggling woman on the floor. Black goo poured out of her eyes and she shook and shouted out words that the soldier did not understand.

If he had to guess it sounded Latin.

Cole's instincts suddenly kick in and he turns and hits the upcoming attacker. Quinn didn't batter an eyelid. Cole stands up and they both fight. They sent punches to each other. Cole winced as Quinn punches him in the nose. There is a crack and blood pours out of his nostrils.

His nose was broken.

Cole looks at the rod on the ground. Quinn throws a punch. Cole ducks and goes round the demon. He scoops up the iron rod and stabs the demon in the leg. Quinn screams and drops to his knees. Cole pulls it out and causing the demon to cry in pain.

The soldier would have happily stab the bastard to bits but he didn't want to hurt the human Quinn is possessing.

Quinn clenched his fist. Cole touches his throat and starts to lose his breath. He coughs and gasps but it caused him to lose more oxygen.

"I see why Wes wanted to wear you. You are fit." Quinn smirked.

Quinn stands up and limps back. His fist remained clenched. Cole's face becomes pale.

Quinn cries as he felt the familiar burning sensation on his arm. He turns and faces the Priest. Lucca held the iron rod and started speaking. Quin grits his teeth as the words from the Most Holy Man hit him.

"The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit." Father Lucca places the iron rod against the demon's chest. "I command you to leave."

Lucca's English transitions to Latin again.

Quinn goes to push the Priest away. Cole joins and pins Quinn against the wall. Lucca increases in speed and keeps his eyes locked on the possessed being.

"I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE!"

As soon as the Priest finished, Quinn's head snaps back and smoke pours out of his mouth. Renée's head also snaps back and smoke goes out of her body. Both fly out of the church and leave. Quinn's former meat suit collapses while Renée's goes still.

Cole places his finger on the pulse.

"Alive. Barely." He muttered to himself. He stands up and faces the Priest. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"I should be asking you the same thing." The Priest asks.

Cole looks and sees a grey fog leaving Renée's body and heads towards them.

It was that fucking ghost again.

"Look out!" Cole yells.

He pushes the Priest out of the way and the ghost slams into him. Cole stumbles and leans on the wall.

"He wasn't targeting me." Lucca winced. He approaches the soldier. Cole stops and raises his finger. Lucca stops and eyes him up and down. "Michael?" Mick nods. Lucca frowns. "Could have been more gentle."

_Did I just say that? _Lucca thought.

Mick takes a shaky breath feeling drained by using the excessive energy.

Ketch spun back and forth attacking Mara and Milo with everything he got. The demons were in sync. Mara would swing but Milo would make the punch. Milo would raise his leg but Mara would do the kick. It was so fluent so effortless it was like Ketch is fighting one person.

Ketch stabs Milo in the side but Mara quickly intervened and sent the Englishman flying. Ketch winced as he lands on his back.

Lucca slams the rod in Milo's back. The demon grits his teeth. Lucca goes for another swing but Milo stops him and whacks the rod out of his hand.

Milo smirks but it was soon wiped off his face when Ketch kicked him right in the nuts. Lucca slams his hand on Milo's head and starts performing the exorcism.

"NO!"

Ketch grabs Mara by the shoulders and forces her down next to Milo. They both cried as each word from the Priest hit them like a bullet. Luckily Ketch wasn't affected thanks to the blood by the Most Holy Man.

Then their heads snap back and smoke pours out of their mouths.

Lucca breathes out and checks the pulses.

"Alive." He sighed with relief.

"Uh..."

They all turned and saw Wes watching with his mouth open. Mick raises his head and gives the demon a dangerous look. Wes laughs nervously.

"I'm just gonna go."

"Without the body." Mick growled.

Wes quickly nods.

"Sure."

Smoke comes out and the body drops to the ground.

Ketch, Mick and Lucca looked at all the people they saved today.

"I can heal them." Ketch answered. "I know some healing spells."

"Mr Ketch." Ketch looks at the Priest. Lucca smiles. "Your confession, I forgive you."

Ketch said nothing but smiled.

* * *

**I know you all miss Rowena. I promise she will be back next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ketch performed the healing spells and he places his hand on each person and wipes their memory of the time they been possessed. The Priest blessed each one before Ketch took them to the police station. He dumped them outside and vanished before he anyone spots him.

He ordered Mick to take Lucca to a motel room. The Priest lost a lot of blood and he was weak and tired he needed to rest.

"Salt lines up?" Ketch asks. The Priest weakly nods. "Me and Mick would have done it but we can't touch it."

"I understand." Lucca says.

The Priest climbs on to the bed and closes his eyes. Minutes later there is soft snores.

Mick sits in a chair away from the salt that is around the beds.

"What are we going to do?" He asks.

"He rests tonight." Ketch answers "Then tomorrow he goes back to Malta. He doesn't deserve to be dragged into this. Then we find a way to stop Lilith for good."

"What about me?" Mick asks. "I...I got nowhere to go."

"I am going to find a way to bring you back."

"Bring me back?" Mick shakes his head. "That can't be done."

"There's a way. A spell. Never been done before. Rowena created it. If I can convince her to do it on you." He smiles. "You can come back Mick. You can be alive. You deserve that."

Mick choked on the possibility. The thought of being back in his own flesh and skin seemed too good to be true. Rowena MacLeod is a powerful witch, she has come back many times from the dead. Maybe it could happen. Mick can come back alive and ready to start a new life.

He can get a job, get married, have kids. He looks into the memory of Cole with his wife and kid. That could be him. The sooner Mick got his body back the sooner he can return Cole to his family. He has put the soldier through too much already.

"First. I must return to Rowena." Ketch says.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really love Rowena?"

"I do yes."

"Like really really? Not like you and Mary?"

"Its different." Ketch smiled. "I can be myself when I am around her. But not my old self I mean my new self. My sort of redeemed self...I am still a bad boy around the edges." He winked.

"Right." Mick leans back in his seat and watches the sleeping Priest. "God. What are we going to do about him?"

Ketch bit the inside of his cheek. Lilith had an advantage. She has God on her side. The big man. She hinted that the Winchesters are the main stars. Something bad is obviously coming. Ketch feared what that problem is.

He still had Caym to deal with.

"One step at a time Davies." He replied. "One last thing."

"What's that?"

"Do not tell the Priest the truth, it will break him."

Mick nods.

"Got it."

With that the demon vanished leaving the ghost alone with the Priest.

* * *

Rowena eventually dozed off to the music. Caym switched it off and puts the blanket over her. There was jobs to be done but they can wait. This is an opportunity Caym rarely gets. To be with his Queen alone. Oh how he missed those days when it was just him and Rowena. Then Ketch comes along and ruins it.

_Ketch will soon be out of the picture. _He thought with a grin.

He reaches out and places his hand on her cheek. He growls and brings his hand up to her hair. He twirls her long red strands around his fingers and kisses it. His eyes go black and a groan escapes his lips. His hand lowers down to her chest. He grabs a breast and squeezes it hard.

"Argh."

His head snaps towards the witch. Rowena turns on her side and her eyes remained closed. He heaved a sigh a relief.

_We will be together._

Instead of the lips he reaches out and kisses her head. He didn't want to kiss her yet. He wanted the kiss to be real. That meant her wanting to kiss him too. It had to be special. It had to have a purpose. Then it will be official that she has moved on from Arthur Ketch and chose Caym.

A knock on the door causes Caym to move away. He turns and walks towards the door. He opens it and glares.

"What?"

"Emergency meeting in the throne room." Wheatly replied.

"Her Majesty is resting."

"She is not needed. Its Mr Ketch. He wants to see everyone now."

"Mr Ketch?"

_What is he doing here?_

Caym hurries down the hallway with Wheatly by his side. They both enter the throne room. All the demons are there and...

_No fucking way!_

Ketch is standing in front of the throne with his arms behind his back and his expression concerned.

Caym hid his shock and immediately went into the crowd. How is Ketch here? He and Lilith agreed that today will be the day. What went wrong? He was sure Mick was the perfect candidate for the job.

"Thank you all for coming." Ketch looks at the crowd. "I heard her Majesty is resting and I do not want to disturb her so I will fill her in later."

"Is it about Lilith?" Ellis asks.

"It is." Ketch answered. "I have recently found out there is a mole." There is a gasp followed by chatter. Caym remained blank. Ketch raises his hand and silences them. "Someone in this room is working for Lilith." He lifts his sleeve up and reveals lots of bruises. That caused another gasp to go around the room "They did this to me." He pulls his sleeve down. "A little birdie told me that it was the mole's idea. They thought hurting me would damage the Queen, make her vulnerable to Lilith." He smiles. "I am talking to you now. You can't get rid of me that easily. You are making a big mistake. You worry about Lilith..." His eyes go black. "I can be so much worst. I have broken many monsters in the past. I can break you." He blinks and his eyes return to normal. "However if you own up now you will receive a shorter sentence which I will discuss with her Majesty. So if you are the mole please step forward now."

The demons look at each other.

No one stepped forward.

Ketch nods.

"Very well. It will come out eventually." Caym became tense when Ketch looks straight at him. "They will pay."

_He knows._ Caym thought with horror.

The Englishman might be playing dumb to them all but deep down he knows.

"Keep your eyes and ears out. If you find anything let me or the Queen know. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Ketch again nods.

"Meeting dismissed."

The demons return to their duties. Ketch walks across the room. His eyes lock with Caym. Ketch smiles at him. Caym saw right through that smile. A spark of amusement flashed across Ketch's eyes as he left the room. Caym noticed and swallows.

_The son of a bitch is trying to scare me._

Caym has seen this type of situation before. Sooner or later Ketch will get him by surprise and interrogate him for information and most likely will kill him afterwards. But Caym is already ten steps ahead. There has been a slight change of plan but the outcome remains the same. Although eyes are on him now Caym will still go ahead with his plan. Once he achieves his goal, Rowena will be his.

Ketch will be the loser.

_And I will be a winner. _Caym thought with a smirk.

* * *

Ketch climbs into bed and wraps his arms around the witch. Her eyes flutter open and she turns her head to face him.

"Took your bloody time."

Ketch chuckles.

"You know me. I tend to get carried away."

She turns and they both kiss. He then pulls away and clears his throat.

"I have something to tell you. Do not freak out. Understand?"

She nods and sits up.

"Tell me." She says.

Ketch sighs.

"It's about Lilith."

* * *

Lilith slips on a jumper and jeans. She slips a hat on and slings a bag over her shoulder. When she had to see Chuck she had to dress appropriate. She had to dress her meatsuit's age.

It annoyed her but she had to follow the rules.

She steps into the casino. She is met with bodies that are scattered on the ground. Someone has been on a massacre without her.

She steps over the bodies and picks up a glass of wine from the counter.

She spots Him sitting across the casino pressing buttons on the slot machines. Coins splayed out on the ground but He did not touch them. Lilith moves closer and did her best to hide her nerves. She knocks back the wine and puts it on a tray.

_Relax. Relax. _She told herself.

"Lilith." He spoke.

She stops and smiles.

"My Lord."

He turns towards her. A bottle of beer is in His hand and He looked pissed off. She curtsied. That didn't seem to satisfy Him. So she goes down to her knees and looks up at Him. His eyes lower down. Lilith sighs and crawls to His feet.

"My Lord."

She leans forward and kisses His boot.

If her demons saw her like this she would be a laughing stock.

"Stand up." He ordered.

She stands up. She wanted to ask questions but she knew she couldn't speak until He said she can.

"You been busy." He says. "Trying to win back your throne as Queen. You and the current Queen of Hell Rowena MacLeod are at war. Right?"

"Yes sir." She nodded.

He picks up His papers and flips through them.

"None of this is mentioned in my story." He removes His glasses and frowns at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Hell is my home." She answered. "I am winning it back and plan to make it great again."

"Did I tell you to do that? Hmm?"

"No sir."

"What did I tell you to do?"

"To wait for further instruction...but sir if I am Queen you would have Hell on your side."

"But that's not what I want. I already planned your storyline. You don't appear in every chapter. When you're not in it you wait for the next appearance."

"What is it? Where is my story gonna go? What makes it so much better than my goal as Queen."

He shakes His head.

"Can't tell you."

"How am I suppose to know what I am not allowed to do."

"Your character. Lilith first demon. Created by my son. You were his bitch. Even when he was locked away you were still his bitch. You once had the throne but it was never truly for you. You were just keeping the seat warm until Lucifer was released. You became Sam's bitch when your time came as the Last Seal and now you are my bitch."

Lilith flinched at His tone of voice. He stands up.

"You were always meant to follow Lilith. Not rule. That's why I chose you. The others such as Abaddon, Asmodeus, the latest one Belphegor, they wanna rule. They wouldn't follow me they wouldn't follow anyone. They have this trait in them that they crave power and leadership. They don't want to be second best." He smiles. "Lilith you would never be at the top, you were not created to have free will, you will always belong to someone."

He grabs her by her jumper and pulls her forward.

"Becoming Queen, in your dreams." He smirked. "You are going to end this plan of yours."

"She is a witch." She growled. "She does not deserve the title. Her boyfriend Ketch should be on the rack. Hell has become soft."

"Yeah and Heaven is on its last legs but they are not complaining." He pushes away causing her to fall on her back. She scrambles back as He approaches her. He cocked His head and scratches His beard. "You know I actually like the idea of Rowena as Queen. She was always a guilty pleasure of mine. If I really wanted a war in Hell I would want Sam and Dean to be involved. They are the main characters after all." He sits back down and a fresh new bottle of beer appears in His hand. "Like I said before I like the current arrangement in Hell." He sips His drink and puts the bottle down. "So from now on, keep away from Hell and do as you are told. Stay out of trouble. If you try something like that again."

He waves His hand.

A woman walks over with a tray of sandwiches. Her expression is nervous.

He takes the tray.

"Thank you."

Lilith gasps when He snaps His fingers and the woman lights up and explodes. In her place is a pile of black ash. He bites into the sandwich and smiles.

"Bacon." He looks at the shaken up demon. "You know what to do?"

"Y...Yes sir." She stuttered.

He nods.

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

Lilith could have teleport out but instead she hurried out of the casino and rushed down the street. She ignored the puzzled looks from people and kept walking. She turns into an alley.

The demon closes her eyes and her face screws up. A minute later she opens them and she teleports to a motel a few towns away from the casino.

Caym turns towards her and concern flashes across his eyes.

"What happened?"

Lilith drops her bag and runs her hand through her hair.

Caym studied her. Lilith the first demon of Hell looked like a teenager who has just been through a serious break up with her boyfriend. She also looked defeated, humiliated. Something has obviously scared her. It couldn't be what happened earlier with Ketch. She would be more angry than defeated and very likely Caym would be on the ground getting his ass kicked.

He approaches her and has his hand out. She didn't back away when his hand goes on her cheek. She looks at him. His worried expression that is rare from demons. Lilith knew Caym wasn't like other demons. He had his unique traits. That's why she always took a liking to him. Although his plan has screwed up she couldn't be mad at him because it didn't matter anymore. The war is over she is not going to be Queen.

She couldn't bring herself to say it to him. She is embarrassed. She promised her demons that she would make Hell great again. They are not going to be happy when they find out that she has broken that promise.

She couldn't cut the strings and set herself free. No one can. God controls them all.

She leans forward and kisses him on the lips. He responds and kisses her back. They wrap their arms around each other and become more aggressive by the second. He falls back on the bed with her on top of him.

"Off! OFF!"

Caym nods and starts to undo her belt. Lilith removes her jumper and begins removing his clothes. Caym laid back and let her take charge. She is the boss after all. She looked like she needed to let off some steam. She lies down next to him.

"No talking just fucking." She groaned.

He goes on top of her and pins her down to the bed. Her eyes go white and a grin forms on her face. His black eye winks and he leans forward. His kisses her bare skin and cups her swollen breast in his hand. He squeezes it and moves his lips down to her belly button. She moans and runs her hands down his back.

Then he lurched forward and presses his lips against hers. She digs her teeth in causing him to draw blood. She grins and pulls away. Then he slams into her causing her to gasp. He slams into her again causing her lips to tremble. He growls and pushes himself into her.

She needed this.

Lilith grabs on to his dick and squeezes it hard. It causes him to back away but she held on to it tight. She squeezes it again making him moan. He surrenders and lets her take control. She climbs on top of him and runs her hands over his abs. She claimed his mouth with her own and pushes herself into him. She wraps her hand around his throat and starts to strangle him. His eyes widen and he struggles but she stayed exactly where she was. Her hand glows and she burns into his skin. He muffled a scream which caused her to laugh. She craved the suffering. They are demons pain had to make its way in at one point.

She then removes her hand and pulls away. He gasps and touches his neck. She grins at the burns that was already starting to heal. Oh that felt good. It felt good to have that control. It was short but it was worth it.

"Satisfied?" He spoke. His voice hoarse. She pouted in response. A look of mischief flickers across his eyes. "More?"

She leans forward and takes his hands into hers.

"More." She purred.

She claimed his mouth with hers and her hand slides into her bag. She drew out a knife. When the blade made contact he gasped which only made her laugh even more.

She was going to have so much fun.

* * *

**We are at the halfway point of this story. Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed. We will soon be having a trip to Swayze's Bar and see one of our boys ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Rowena was livid when she found out. Ketch assured her he was okay now but the witch wouldn't let it go that easily.

"I should have acted sooner." Rowena spoke angrily.

Ketch knew the anger was directed at herself.

"You won't suppose to know."

He places his hand on her shoulder. She pulls away and turns her back to him.

"There is a mole. A bloody mole. Someone here is working with the bitch." Rowena shakes her head. "I didn't even know."

"We will find out." Ketch assured her.

The Englishman decided to leave out the part on who the mole is. Ketch wanted to keep his eye on the demon. He already planned to get Mick to spy on Caym.

The thought made Ketch scoff.

_Seems Mick is the one doing all the action these days._

Ketch made himself clear back in the meeting. He put pressure on the demon. He wanted Caym to fear him. When a mole is under pressure they tend to fuck up. There is no point exposing Caym when there is so much information Ketch can gather Caym would be an inside man without even realizing it. Also Ketch can reveal plans that Caym will of course go back and tell Lilith. What the demon will not know is that the plans will be false. Providing fake information will affect Lilith's course of action furthermore it can increase the chances of defeating her and winning the war once and for all.

Ketch knew Rowena had the right to know but if he told her it will blow their chance in getting intel. He couldn't have anyone acting on this matter Ketch will know when the time is right to punish the demon and he will make sure the demon suffers greatly.

He smirked himself. This is why he was a top student in the British Men of Letters he was logical and he structured and formed plans very carefully.

"Rowena, can I ask you a favor?" Rowena looks at him and waits for him to continue. "Mick Davies."

"The bastard who kidnapped you." She glared.

"We're good now. To be honest I deserved it." He sighs. "I was wondering remember the spell you offered to bring me back...does the offer still stand?"

"For you."

"Not for me. I want the spell for Mick." Rowena's eyes widen. Ketch raises his hands. "I swear we're good now and...It's my fault he is in Hell I obeyed and took the shot and killed him. He died trying to do the right thing. He chose the Winchesters." Rowena then snorted which caused Ketch to frown. "What?"

"Don't you notice a pattern? You choose the Winchesters you die. Mick, you, me." She huffed a laugh and shakes her head. "But at least we died as..." She thought about it for a few moments. "Heroes."

"Heroes huh?"

"Aye and hey Samuel killing me got me a promotion so I can't complain."

"You do look good on the throne." He purred and kisses her neck. "So..." He kisses her cheek. "...hot...so." He kisses her all over and holds her in his arms. "Stunning, beautiful, gorgeous."

The witch raises her head.

"No." She moves away. "You're crawling around my ass. Complimenting me hoping I will give you the spell to your dead friend."

"I was actually being genuine."

"You are desperate." She narrows her eyes. "What's next presents? I wouldn't complain but..."

"Rowena." He sighs and closes his eyes. "I promised him. Please."

A smile spreads across the witch's face.

"I was only teasing you." She slaps his thigh and grins at his baffled expression. "Of course I'll help but on one condition."

She goes on top of him sending him down on the bed. She kisses him. He responds and wraps his arms around her. They continued to kiss until she moves to his ear and mutters something he couldn't recognize. Then a spark of energy went through him and suddenly he found himself stuck to bed.

His wide eyes look up at her teasing ones.

"What the Hell?"

Rowena steps off and smiles at his struggle.

"The procedure drained you. It may have failed but your injures are still not fully healed. You need your powers to grow again. I know you will refuse to rest so I just did a wee little spell to ensure you stay put."

The Englishman growled.

"I'm fine. I can't rest I need to call Mick and get the Priest home."

"Ah well I'm sure the Priest can buy a plane ticket." She walks to the door. She turns to him. "Your good friend Michael can look after him for another day or two. Actually from now on you are grounded."

"Grounded?"

"No going to the land of the living. Can't have Lilith getting her hands on you again."

"You know me you seen my work you know I am capable of taking care of myself."

"You were taking good care of yourself when your bloody heart got ripped out huh." She said sarcastically.

Ketch groans.

"I wasn't in the best shape to defend myself."

"You are not in the best shape now." Rowena steps out of the room. "You're resting and that's final. Now excuse me I have a Kingdom to rule."

She closes the door and goes off.

Ketch looks up at the ceiling and sighs.

"Bollocks."

* * *

"Jesus bloody Christ!"

Mick leans on the wall outside the motel with the phone to his ear.

"You're telling me a witch seduced you and cast a spell on you? Now you're glued to the bed?"

_"She got me by surprise." _Ketch answered sheepishly. _"I can just about move my arms." _Mick snorted. _"It's not funny."_

"It's a bit funny." He laughs. "That witch really has you wrapped round her finger."

_"She expresses great concern for my health. I __should be__ grateful for that."_

_"I do have good news." _Ketch changed the topic. _"I asked Rowena she's agreed to help you."_

Mick grips the phone tight in his hand.

"She's...She's going to do it?"

_"She needs time but I will contact you to let you know when the spell is ready."_

"Tha..." Mick smiles. "Thanks Arthur."

_"One last thing...I can't leave..."_

"Losing your memory Arthur." Mick grinned. "You already told me the witch's dirty little trick."

_"I mean I'm stuck down here for good. She...banned me. I'm not allowed to leave for good."_

Mick frowns.

"You serious? But what about the Priest? We agreed to take him back."

_"You will have to do it the old-fashioned way."_

"How am I going to get money for a plane?"

_"Your __meatsuit__ is a soldier. He must have some cash."_

"You want me to steal! Bloody Hell Arthur who do you think I am?"

_"Didn't you steal from the British Men of Letters?" _Ketch smirked.

"I was a kid."

_"Yeah sure Oliver." _Ketch again smirked. _"Anyway it's not stealing you are only borrowing."_

Mick shakes his head.

"Not doing it. I already took this man away from his wife and kid I'm not drawing out money from his bank account no I can't...forget it."

_"I got an alternative plan."_

"What is this alternative plan?"

_"I'll sort out travelling agreements. I do have cash stored somewhere safe. My wages from my side jobs."_

"Hang on? You have money? Why couldn't that be the first plan?"

_"I __was interested__ if you would do the taking from the marine plan."_

"I might be dead but I'm not desperate."

_"Give me a few hours...actually maybe a day the Wi-Fi is not great down here."_

"There's Wi-Fi in Hell?"

_"And __have a nice day__ Davies. Watch out for __Caym__ and don't come back wearing a collar and singing Amazing Grace."_

"I think Highway to Hell is the better option."

The call ended as soon as Mick finished his sentence.

"Is everything alright?"

Mick turns and faces the curious Priest.

"Father." He puts his phone away and puts on a smile. "How was your sleep?"

"Considering I was taken by the first demon and currently under the same roof as a ghost I actually slept. Nightmare free. "

Mick laughs.

"Just another regular day. How are you feeling apart from the... you know blood. "

Guilt flashes across Mick's face. Lucca notices and smiles.

"No need to feel guilty you were under the influence of a demon. She tempted you. I forgive you. Overall I'm feeling a bit weak but I'm getting there."

"Hope you are good to travel."

The Priest frowns.

"Travel?"

"You are going home as soon as possible. You must be hungry and there is a diner down the road."

"Who said I was going home? "

Mick frowns.

"Pardon?"

"I'm staying."

"That is not an option. Father it's not safe here you saw how powerful Lilith is."

"I'm a Priest and it's my job to send them back to Hell."

"It's not that simple. This isn't a job where it can require an exorcism. Lilith has an army she has Go..." He stops and clears his throat. "The best option is for you to go and forget this ever happened."

"And leave a man to suffer?" Lucca shakes his head. "Michael I can see you are a good man. A good spirit." He laughs a little. "It amazes me I am here having a conversation with a ghost. Back to the topic I know you would not harm the man who you are possessing but I do not have the heart to leave. I would feel that I have failed him and that I have left a job undone."

"Father there is no need."

Mick grits his teeth and black goo drips out of his nose.

"He's fighting you." Lucca points out.

"It's only temporary Father. Arthur is going to bring me back."

Now Lucca looked stunned.

"Bring you back?"

"And I said too much."

The Englishman gently escorts the Priest to the car. Father Lucca moves away and goes high on alert.

"Resurrection?" He shakes his head. "That's impossible. "

"It's possible." Mick smiled.

"I can help you move on into the after life. As I said you seem like a good man who deserves Heaven. "

"They don't let souls from Hell go to Heaven. That's why I need this resurrection spell. Either that or being stuck on Earth as a ghost and eventually go insane. Being Cole is what is keeping me stable."

"To bring someone back it requires black magic. That is forbidden. God will not allow you to interfere with the natural order."

_If only you knew how many times the Winchesters came back. _Mick thought.

The mention of God made Mick want to yell at the Priest. The man deserved the truth but Ketch said he didn't want Lucca to know the truth. The truth will break the Priest. Father Lucca dedicated his whole life to serving God. If he found out the truth he will look back at everything he has done and feel it was pointless and he lived in a lie.

"You are keeping things from me. " Lucca frowns.

Mick shakes his head.

"I been honest with you. I'm needed. I need to help Ketch fight Lilith."

"I feel there is more."

"There's not."

"I heard many confessions in my life. I know when someone is not being truthful or keeping things from me. I feel this is one of these moments where you don't want to me to know because you fear what my reaction will be. I don't tend to push but my life was at stake, I was kidnapped by the first demon. Wherever you like it or not I'm involved. So please what is going on? The full story this time."

"I can't. I'm serious you really don't want to know it will destroy you."

"That makes me more curious."

Mick wanted to hit his head on the wall. Why wouldn't this man just take up the offer and go back home? The last thing they need is a Priest in the war.

Father Lucca places his hand on the Englishman's arm.

"I can help you with Cole. He will listen to me."

"Help? You mean?"

"Get him to agree to the possession." He sighs. "What I am doing is wrong but if this helps to stop Lilith then...God will understand that I am doing it for the greater good. I will do this if tell me the truth."

Mick looked surprised.

"You're making a deal?"

"It's not something the Church will agree on but as I said before I am involved therefore I have the right to know about this war and how many lives are at risk. I can inform other Priests to help in this wa..."

"No that would not be necessary."

"If you insist. So do we have a deal."

Mick flinched when he felt Cole fighting him. That son of a bitch is really not going to give up. Lucca looked at him waiting for an answer. Mick swallows.

"You really think you can talk Cole down?"

"I can be very convincing. If I fail then..." The Priest looks down at himself. "I give you permission to take me."

Mick's eyes widen.

"Father I can't."

Lucca only smiles and gets into the car. Mick couldn't believe this Priest. In a way the Englishman couldn't help but admire him. Mick gets into the front and places his hands on the steering wheel.

"I recommend a place where Cole will feel relaxed." Lucca suggested.

"I suggest a bar."

The Priest didn't look keen.

"A bar?"

"The way things are I think he will want a drink. I want a drink as well."

"A bar?"

"It's a public place also you're a Priest I don't think he will hurt a Priest especially in a bar."

Lucca nods.

"You have a good point."

"If you don't want to Father." Mick grins hoping the idea he proposed will put the Priest off. "I can always just take you to the airport."

"No need." Lucca looks out of the window. "I feel I am meant to be here. I don't mean to be an ingredient to cure a demon I mean...I have an important job that needs to be fulfilled. Things happen for a reason young man."

Mick glances over his shoulder.

"You believe in that?"

"The world works in mysterious ways. We are faced with many obstacles along the way. Most people see it as a bad thing but I believe they are done for a reason. I see it as a lesson that needs to be learnt. God would want us to turn bad events into good ones and reflect back on it."

Mick immediately switched off at the God part.

_The truth is really going to hurt him. _Mick sighed.

And Arthur is going to kill him for not following the plan.

"We do the talk first then I'll tell you everything."

Lucca nods.

"Very well. I hope you are not going to betray a Priest." Lucca smirked at Mick's worried expression. "Lets find a bar now. Shall we?"

Mick starts up the engine. He reverses out and goes on the road. They eventually found a bar called Swayze's Bar.

"Swayze?" Mick scoffs and gets out of the car.

He opens the car door for the Priest. Lucca steps out. He looked nervous. When Mick looked at him the Priest forced a smile and gestured for the Englishman to follow him. They both step into the bar.

It was rowdy and full of people. There is a band on the stage blasting out some tunes, waitresses are moving round and serving up the drinks.

One guy bumps into Lucca and growls at him.

"Watch where you going asshole?" He slurred.

Mick pulls Lucca away. The Priest looked really uncomfortable. Mick hoped this will make Lucca change his mind.

The Priest then chuckled.

"I am glad I do not drink I don't think I can imagine myself as that. The side effects are quite terrifying." He faces his companion. "Shall we find a seat. Order the drinks for Cole. Keep his mind at ease. Not too much drink I don't want to carry him out of here." He tried to joke.

A woman walks up to them with a basket in her hand.

"Well well well." Her eyes gleam with interest as she looks at the Priest. "We got a holy man in the house." She raises her eyebrow. "You really are a Priest right?"

"Si." Lucca nodded.

The woman looks over her shoulder.

"Hey Lee come over here you gotta see this."

Then a man comes over. He stops and looks at the woman with interest.

"What is it Lorna?" He asks.

Lorna smirks and gestures. Lee looks and his eyes widen.

"Father. What brings you here?"

"My friend would like a drink." Lucca answered.

That wasn't really a lie. The Englishman was craving for a drink.

"Is he a..."

"Oh I'm not a Priest." Mick sticks out his hand and smiles. "Cole."

Lee frowns.

"You sound English. You a Brit?"

Mick winced while Lucca was amazed how a British ghost can make an American man sound British. Although Lucca only met Cole briefly in the church he can see the differences between Cole and Mick. They are two different men.

"You guessed it." Mick flashed a grin.

Lee grins and shakes Mick's hand.

"Lee. Welcome to Swayze's. Please make yourself at home. My place is your place."

"But first." Lorna puts the basket in their faces. "Hand it over."

"Guns?"

"Your phones." Lee replied. "What do we say Lorna."

"Ain't a party if everyone's on their phone." They both said at the same time.

"Oh right."

Mick takes out his phone and puts it in the basket. Lorna turns the basket towards the Priest.

"I don't have my phone."

"You don't have a phone?" Lorna puts her hand on her hip. "Why?"

"I..."

Lucca bit his lip. He couldn't lie. He looks at Mick with an anxious expression.

"He dropped it." Mick answered.

"Right?" But Lee didn't look convinced. "Well have a seat and Jackson will take your order at the counter when you're ready."

Mick and Lucca thanked him and they went and sat down at the corner of the bar. Mick looks round at the crowd.

"So you still want to do this." He asks.

Lucca smiles.

"I am not breaking this deal."

Mick stands up.

"I'm getting drinks. You want anything?"

"Water would be good please."

Mick goes to the counter.

"What would you like?" Jackson asks.

"A beer and water please."

"Pint or bottle?"

"Bottle."

Jackson grabs a bottle from the refrigerator and fills a glass with water. He comes back and puts the items down.

"Enjoy."

"Thanks."

Mick unscrewed the cap and takes a swig. He grips the table as he felt the soldier fighting him again.

"Cole?"

Mick is suddenly pushed back and Cole stumbles forward and gasps. He straightened up and looks round at his surroundings. He can feel the ghost already making his way back up.

"Damm it."

A hand on his shoulder causes him to whip round. Cole's fist hangs in mid-air and his eyes widen.

Standing in front of him is Dean Winchester. The Winchester who he spent years searching because he wanted to avenge his father. Cole lowers his fist.

"Dean?"

Dean opens his mouth and closes his mouth. He couldn't form words. He then folds his arms and frowns.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I uh..." _I'm possessed by a fucking ghost. _"I'm in trouble. My friend is in trouble. We're both possessed."

Dean goes eye wide.

"What?"

Cole grips on to the hunter's shirt.

"I'm trying but he is so damm strong."

Dean wasn't sure what the Hell was going on. Shortly after Lee joins his side and frowns at the distressed man.

"Everything okay?" He asked the soldier.

Cole grits his teeth. He turns and crashes into a waitress. The waitress squeals and drops the food. Cole apologizes and makes a beeline towards the door.

Father Lucca steps out and tosses salt over the soldier. Cole screams and falls on the ground.

"Forgive me Father I did not want to do that." Lucca winced.

Dean drops down by Cole's side and examines his unconscious form. Lee spots the Priest with the tub of salt then his eyes go down to Cole.

"Can someone tell me what the Hell is going on?" Lee demanded.

Dean looks up and points.

"I know you."

Lucca's eyes widen.

"I remember you. You and your brother helped me."

"Okay." Dean stands up. "What the Hell is going on?"

Lee pulls Cole up from the ground and glares at Lucca.

"No one is leaving this bar until I get answers."

The Priest nervously plays with his fingers as both men glare at him. He then let out a laugh and said.

"I think we should have chosen a diner instead."


	9. Chapter 9

Lee ordered everyone out eagerly wanting to get straight down to business. They had the drunks who refused to leave but Dean and Lee took care of them. Lucca sat in the chair and watched as the owner of the bar tied rope around the possessed soldier.

"Please." Lucca pleaded. "He is an innocent man."

Lee grips the tub of salt in one hand while in the other hand he had a crowbar.

"Behave yourself Father." Lee growled. "Otherwise you will leave me with no choice but to tie you up. You are lucky Dean said you are harmless. Wouldn't hurt a fly apparently."

" I would not hurt none of God's creations. Not even a fly. " The Priest smiled.

Dean places a glass of water in front of the Priest.

"Oh." Lucca smiles. "Thank you." He picks up the glass and takes a sip. He puts it down and tries his best to calm his nerves. "It's good to see you Dean. How is your companion? Sam correct?"

Dean sits down opposite the Priest.

"I know you won't lie." He says ignoring the Priest's question.

"It is a sin."

"Yeah yeah." Dean leans forward. "Because of that you are perfect to bring in for questioning."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment." Lucca smiled nervously.

"Listen here Father." Lee leans on the table and invades the Priest's personal space. "You are gonna tell us why you brought a ghost into my bar. Do not leave anything out. I want the whole story."

Lucca swallows and faces the older Winchester. Dean looked just as determined to get answers out of the Priest.

"Do you mind." Lucca gestures to Lee. "You are invading my space."

Dean gave his friend a nod. Lee growled but he sits down.

"Now talk." Lee demanded.

Lucca bites his lip. He glances at his unconscious companion.

"Um I'm not sure I'm suppose to say."

"Sorry to tell you buddy but confidentiality is gonna have to be broken."

Lee folds his arms and glares. Lucca gulped at the look.

"Okay." He nods. "I will tell you. Please don't hurt him or the ghost inside him. Their needed."

"Needed for what?" Dean frowned.

"To fight Lilith."

Dean's eyes widen.

"Lilith?"

"Lilith?" Lee repeated with a frown "As in the first demon Lilith?"

"Si." Lucca huffed a laugh. "Our first meeting wasn't pleasant."

"You met her?" Dean asks.

"She took me. Pretended to be a nun and took me. She wanted my blood to cure a demon."

"Cure a demon? " Lee frowned. "That a thing?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

Lee raises his eyebrow.

"Damm so how does that work?"

"Using blood from a Priest or purified blood. Inject it into the demon several times and boom their cured." Dean explained.

Dean grimaced as he remembered going through the painful process. He decided to keep his demon past a secret. Lee didn't need to know that.

Lee let out another "Damm." He shakes his head and continues. "You are a random Priest she just happened to pick up. You became the vaccine for a demon."

"He isn't just any Priest." Dean says. "He is the Most Holy Man. Been given the title by the Pope."

"What!" Lee's mouth drops open. "You joking?"

"Dean is right." Lucca smiled. "It's not biggie. I don't like to make a huge fuss."

"Not a biggie? Father you been given that title by the Pope. The Pope. Catholic Church."

Dean watched his friend looking at the Priest like he is God. Lee seemed awestruck.

"That still doesn't explain how you ran into Cole?" Dean asks.

"I didn't run into him. Honestly I only met him a couple of times. The meetings have been wrong place wrong time. Apart from this time we were at the right place but he took control at the wrong time."

"Why are you here?" Lee asks.

"I was supporting a possession. I was going to convince Cole to allow the spirit to stay inside him." Both men look at him in shock. The Priest laughs. "I know that's completely against what I do but as I said before they are needed for the war against Lilith."

"Who exactly is this ghost?" Dean frowned.

"His name is Mick. We're also working with a demon as well he is called Arthur Ketch."

"Ketch...Mick!"

Dean's eyes widen. He looks at Cole's slumped form. Hang on did the Priest say demon?

"Ketch is a demon." Dean's voice goes quiet.

The hunter wasn't surprised Ketch ended up in Hell Ketch did have a lot of blood on his hands. Part of Dean felt bad for the Englishman. Ketch was on the path to redeeming himself he became a better man by the day.

_Now he is a demon?_

That's impossible Ketch couldn't become a demon straight away. It took years for the human soul to slowly become twisted and corrupted.

Mick coming back as a ghost? Where the Hell did he come from? He is working with Ketch? He is working with the man who killed him? Why was Mick possessing Cole out of all people?

Dean felt a headache coming on with all these questions. He looks at the Priest and groans. Oh and he still has the Most Holy Man as a problem as well.

"I understand this is a lot to process." Lucca placed his hand on Dean's. "Its okay if you need to talk I can try to break it down into smaller parts make it more simple for your mind. It will be easier to process it bit by bit."

Dean rolls his eyes and pulls his hand away.

"Thought you are a Priest."

"I am."

"You are acting like a counsellor."

"I picked up the skills." He smiled softly.

Dean raked a hand over his face and stands up.

"I'm gonna have to make a call." Dean didn't want to disturb Sam and Eileen's moment alone but this is urgent. Lilith is up to no good and whatever she is up to it has to be linked to Chuck. He looks at his friend. "Lee keep an eye on him."

He nudges his head towards the unconscious soldier. Lee stands up and blocks the other hunter.

"You know what the Hell is going on?" He asks.

Dean sighs.

"Yeah I do."

He sadly looks away. He didn't want to drag Lee into this. Lee didn't deserve it. He got out of the hunting life and set up his own business. Dean didn't want to destroy that for him.

"Well?" Lee questioned with a curious look on his face.

Dean gets his phone out of the basket.

"You don't wanna know."

He stops when a hand on his shoulder. He looks and sees Lee frowning at him.

"Man whatever is going on you can tell me. I'm a big boy I can take it I don't need protecting."

"I know but..." He blows out a sigh. "Let me call Sam okay? Then we'll talk."

Lee nods and pats Dean on the back.

"Sure. You go and do that. Tell him I said hi."

Dean nods and gives the Priest another look before leaving the bar.

The hunter walks down the path and he kept trying to get through to his brother. The call kept going to voicemail.

"Come on Sam damm it!"

Dean turns into a scrapyard and walks among the rows and rows of junked cars. He tires for Eileen. He knew Eileen wouldn't be able to hear but he hoped she might feel the vibration in her pocket. Again no answer. The hunter growled in frustration. He suddenly stops when a certain car caught his eye. He looks and notices a sticker on the car.

"Student parking?"

He looks round the car. It didn't look like the other junked cars. It looked fine it didn't even have a scratch. What is it doing in a place like this?

Dean opens the trunk. His eyes widen when he sees a body lying in the trunk. Dean looks at the face of the deceased woman. He recognized her from the photo online.

"Angela!"

Dean froze when he felt a gun being pressed against his head.

"Couldn't leave well enough alone, could ya?" Lee's voice growled behind him.

Before Dean could react Lee hits him with the gun and knocks him out. Dean falls and hits his head on the trunk. His body slides down on to the ground.

Lee bends down and examines the hunter. He slaps Dean on the cheek but Dean showed no response. Lee sadly shakes his head.

"Sorry old friend."

He tucks his gun at the back of his jeans. As he goes down to pick the unconscious hunter up, movement is showed behind Dean's eyelids. As Lee got closer, Dean's snap open and he raises his fist and punches the other hunter.

Lee flies back and hits his back on the opposite vehicle.

Dean stands up and gets his gun out of his pocket. He aims it.

"Hands in the air."

"Huh?"

"I said hands in the air!"

Lee nods and raises his hands.

"Dean it's not what it looks like."

Lee looks in the car window. His face turns into horror when he sees not Dean but another man in the reflection aiming a gun at him. His eyes go back to the older Winchester whose face is blank and emotionless.

Then it dawned on Lee as the pieces came together in his head.

"Oh shit."


	10. Chapter 10

When the salt touched Cole's skin Mick was forced out of the body and into the air. Luckily the crowds of people helped to cover him and he silently watched as Cole was pulled up from the ground and both Dean and Lee's eyes go on the Priest. Mick wanted to jump right back in but he felt it will only make things worst. Also he is still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Dean Winchester is here. Out of all the bars he could be at he came to this one.

Mick vanished when a woman stumbled through him clutching her drink and slurring heavily as she headed for the exit.

The Englishman moves into the walls as the last of the crowd start to leave the room. He watches Cole being tied up and Dean handing the Priest a glass of water. Mick knew any second now the Priest is going to spill...not the water no he will spill the truth. Lucca hasn't got it in him to lie.

The former Men of Letters noticed another person hasn't left the bar. She didn't look wasted compared to the others. She looked scared. He is sure she didn't work for Lee.

Her eyes suddenly meet his.

"You can see me!" She gasped.

Mick nearly stumbled out of the wall. How can she see him he is hidden.

She moves closer. She stops at the wall.

"Please tell me you can see me. I don't wanna think I'm crazy." She says.

Her hand goes on the wall. Her fingers lightly brush against the surface. Mick gasps when her hand goes through. That's when Mick realized.

She's dead.

Mick moves out of the wall and makes himself invisible to the human eye. The relief on the woman's face when she saw there is someone else just like her.

"He hurt you to?" She asks.

"Hurt?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "What you talking about?"

She walks to the door across the room.

"Come." She says.

Mick follows her and the two ghosts go through the door together. They are halfway down the stairs when suddenly a growl rumbled across the room. Mick froze and his eyes widen.

"What was that?" He asks.

He looks at her scared eyes.

"Monster." She answered.

Mick goes down and approaches the cell. The Englishman looked through the darkness and saw a figure. By looking at the claws Mick knew it wasn't human. When he looked at its face he gasps with surprise.

Mick studied through his life learning about every supernatural creature. He learnt all the monsters starting from A to Z. He had all the information drilled into his skull and was forced to list every monster so Hess can see how good his memory is.

Looking at the monster he flickered through the flies that is mentally stored in his head. He stops at **M** and he pulls out the list of monsters. He matches each monster to each description. He tried to visualize their physical appearance.

His lips parted in shock and his mind couldn't wrap round the fact that this creature is here.

"Marid."

The demon like creature snapped its head up and growls. Mick wasn't surprised the Marid can sense him. It can grant riches, money, wealth, it can wrap reality and create the perfect life for someone. However it came with a cost. Whatever you desire you had to pay with blood. Mick glances at the woman. He knew she was one of the unlucky ones.

Question is why is there a Marid in Lee's bar?

"Excuse me um..."

"Angela." She replied assuming he wanted to know her name.

"Mick." He replied automatically. He sticks his hand out like he always does when he greets someone. He paused and lowers his hand. "Forgot I'm dead can't do the good old-fashioned handshake anymore."

She laughed softly but her eyes remained sad.

"I'm scared." She admits.

Mick approaches her. His expression turns serious.

"Angela. When you said he hurt you, who were you referring to?"

"Lee. The guy who runs the bar."

Mick's eyes widen.

_Dean is up there with him!_

"We have to stop him."

The ghostly form of Davies turns into mist and flies up the stairs.

Meanwhile back on the main floor Lee watched his friend leave the bar. The former hunter had an uneasy feeling as he spots his friend turn and head towards the scrapyard.

_No __no__no no__._

The former hunter turns and whistles. Lorna comes out from the kitchen.

"Hmm?"

"He's gonna find out." Lee grits his teeth. Lorna's eyes widen. He gestures to the Priest. "Watch him and make a salt circle."

"What's going on?" Lucca asked nervously.

Lee gave the Priest a sympathetic look.

"Sorry buddy but the Church will not be getting their Holy Man back."

Before Lucca could respond Lorna aims a shot-gun in his face. Lucca shrieks and sinks in his seat.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled.

She gets out the salt and starts putting it around the table. Lucca mumbled a pray and fear rose in him as Lorna finished the last of the salt. He remembered that salt and ghosts do not mix well. He wanted to call out to the ghost or the soldier he wanted to know if they are okay. However the Priest remained silent fearing one word could cause serious consequences.

Lee steps out and starts to follow the elder Winchester. He made sure he kept his distance knowing that Dean would be able sense if someone was following him. The hunter was busy trying to contact his brother not realizing he is being followed. Lee gets out his gun as Dean approached the car where Angela's body was.

"Angela!" Dean gasped in realization.

Lee presses the gun against his friend's head. He saw Dean tense. Dean's guard immediately goes up.

"Couldn't leave well enough alone, could ya?" Lee growled.

* * *

Mick bursts into the main room. The scene in front of him caused him to freeze. Lucca is visibly shaking while Cole still had his head down. Mick was ready to jump back into the soldier's body but then he noticed the salt circle.

"Great." He sighed.

The Englishman looks round there but is no sign of the owner of the bar or the elder Winchester.

_Where did they do?_

He looks back at the nervous Priest.

_I am going to drag him to the airport once this is over._

The Englishman closes his eyes and focuses. He follows the two souls and ends up in a scrapyard. His eyes widen when he sees Dean's body on the ground with Lee hovering over him. Mick could cause a distraction or attack the former hunter but the problem is Lee is Dean's friend. Mick felt it should be Dean's choice on what happens to his friend. First he needed Dean to see what Lee has been up to. This meant he had to get both men back to the bar.

Mick looks at the older Winchester.

"Forgive me Winchester."

As Lee went to pick Dean up, Mick flies past and enters Dean's body. Mick opens Dean's eyes and he punches Lee. Lee crashed into the opposite vehicle. Mick stands up nearly stumbling in the process.

Mick wasn't used to bow legs.

He gets out the gun and aims at the former hunter.

"Hands in the air." He ordered.

Mick actually had to hold in a squeal. Who would have thought he would be standing here as the famous Winchester. He can already imagine Ketch's face. The Knight of Hell would be shocked.

_Might as well have some fun while it lasts. _Mick thought.

Lee frowns.

"Huh?"

"I said hands in the air!"

Lee nods and raises his hands.

"Dean it's not what it looks like."

Mick saw Lee turn his attention towards the car window. Lee's eyes widen. Mick saw the realization on Lee's face.

"Oh shit."

Mick smiles. That smile seemed to cause the former hunter's shock to turn into anger.

"You get the Hell out of him."

Mick raises his eyebrow.

"So then you can kill him? Or feed him to your little friend in the basement."

"I...I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The Marid. I saw it."

Lee swallows.

"I have my reasons."

"Sure." He replied sarcastically. Mick gestures his gun. "Move. Back to the bar." Lee goes to grab the tub of salt but a gun shot causes him to jump. "Now!" Mick yelled.

Lee quickly obeys and begins to move back towards the bar. Mick follows and keeps the gun aimed at the former hunter.

Both men step into the bar. Lorna turns and aims the shot-gun. Mick pulls Lee in and presses the gun against his skull.

"Gun down." Mick ordered.

Lorna looks at her colleague. Lee nods at her.

"Do as he says."

Lorna lowers her weapon.

"On the floor." Mick ordered.

Lorna puts the shot-gun on the ground and steps back from it.

"Please let Dean go you bastard."" Lee glared.

Mick shoves him forward.

"Downstairs.

Lee walks to the door. He opens it.

"You first." Lee says.

Mick gives the former hunter another shove.

"Move. Dean has so much to see."

Lee growled when the ghost made Dean's lips form into a grin. They walk down the stairs. The Marid presses against the cell and growls as it sensed new blood.

Both men stop at the middle of the room facing directly at the cell.

"Does the Marid have a name?" Mick smirked.

Lee closes his eyes and let's out a huff.

"You think you are so clever."

Mick shrugs and grins.

"I was a top student."

Lee shifts from foot to foot.

"How did you die?" He asks.

"Shot to the head. It was quick and painless. It did piss me off though. I recently made up with my killer so we're good now. I'm over it I'm not in vengeance mode anymore."

Lee turns his head and frowns.

"You forgave your killer?"

"He's an asshole but...as they say life is short . Well mine was certainly short." He scoffed a little.

"Now you are fighting against the first demon."

"Even in the after life I'm still fighting."

" Dean is part of this? " He narrows his eyes. "How do you two know each other?"

Mick grips his gun.

"Enough questions. I can already feel Dean waking up he will want answers. You are going to provide them." Lee suddenly slams down in the chair. He tries to move but he finds himself glued to the seat. "Got to take precautions." Mick's face darkens. "You try anything there will be trouble."

Lee nods.

"I understand."

Mick nods.

"Good."

Dean's body then goes limp. Seconds later Dean's eyes open. He looks round and frowns. He didn't remember going back in.

"Dean." Lee spoke his voice uncertain.

Dean looks down and frowns.

"Lee?" He looks and notices he has a gun in his hand. "Huh?" A growl causes Dean to look up. His eyes widen when he sees the monster. "What the Hell?"

While the hunter is distracted , Lee tosses salt. The salt startled Dean giving Lee enough time to move in and snatch the gun from Dean. He shoves Dean in the chair.

"Lee!"

Dean swings his fist but Lee blocks it.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost." Lee snarled.

He punches Dean in the nose and starts to move towards the stairs.

"LORNA!" He screamed. "BRING THE OTHER ONE HERE!"

Shortly after Lorna arrives at the top of the stairs with the Priest in her grip.

"Get in!" She ordered.

Lucca nods and runs down the stairs.

"LEE!"

Dean looks up at him with wide eyes. Lee pauses and looks at his friend.

"Sorry Dean but I can't let you take this away from me."

Lee shuts the door and slides an iron crowbar across it. He then makes a salt line. With salt and iron in place that should keep the ghost inside.

"Lee." Lorna gestures to the soldier. "What about him?"

Lee studies Cole.

"We'll see what he can remember. If he is clueless then maybe we can let him go."

"But he knows he is possessed right?"

"Then I will tell him the truth on who I am. I'm a hunter and I got the ghost out of him. If there is any issues then... the Marid will be having a three course dinner."

Lee grabs a broom.

"Right now we'll clean up."

As the two bartenders got to work, at the table the soldier begun to show movement.

Then his eyes open.


	11. Chapter 11

"LEE!"

Dean bangs on the door several times but eventually the hunter gave up knowing there is no way he is going to get this door open. He turns back towards the monster. He shakes his head. He couldn't believe Lee was behind all this. He is the reason why Angela is dead. Why? Why is Lee keeping a monster in his basement? This is not how Dean remembered Lee. Lee saved lives just like him not kill them. Angela is a civilian they never hurt a civilian.

"I don't mean to interrupt your enraged thoughts but umm what is that?" Father Lucca asks.

Dean looks at the unidentified monster again.

"I have no idea." He replied .

"Your friend has that thing here in this basement."

"I don't understand either. He never used to be like this. Cole is out there and if I don't get out of here." Worry shows on his face. "I don't want to imagine what Lee will do. The guy has clearly lost his mind."

Dean thought back to when he found Angela. He remembered Lee aiming a gun at him then everything went black then Dean woke up and this time he had the gun and had it aimed at Lee. The roles were reversed. Dean didn't remember going in, he didn't remember going down to the basement. He tried to remember even the slightest thing but he was blank.

Lucca saw Dean's expression and he knew what the hunter was thinking. The Priest nervously approaches the hunter.

"Dean. You were...You were possessed. Mick he..."

Dean turns and looks at Lucca. Horror shows on his face as he imagined a ghost inside his body, controlling his body.

_Just like Michael._

Dean clenched his fists as he thought of the archangel. The trauma from the possession is still deep inside the hunter. Although Dean insists he is fine part of him can never forget what Michael did to him. Right now Dean needed to shove the emotions to the side and focus on the mission. He is pissed Mick out of all people took control of his body and later he will give Mick a piece of his mind.

If Dean is still alive that is.

The monster roars and slams into the cage. The new blood increased it's hunger. It needed the blood. It wanted it. The smell of the blood was driving it crazy. Each bang caused the cell door to rattle.

Lucca goes behind Dean. Dean can feel the Priest's panicked breaths hitting his back. Lucca is clearly terrified and Dean couldn't blame him.

"It's actually sad really." Lucca huffed a laugh. "I'm more scared of this thing than the first demon." He grips Dean's arm. "The door is going to hold the beast right?"

As soon as Lucca spoke the cell door bursts open. The monster stood tall. It's claws extend and its sharp teeth show.

"It seems I spoke too soon." Lucca added.

The monster let out a mighty roar and charges at them.

* * *

Cole wakes up. He let out groan and sits up. A glass is placed in from of him and next to it is a couple of pills.

"You okay buddy?"

Cole looks up and immediately closes his eyes as the light blinds him. The soldier mumbled something and rubs his eyes. He opens his eyes and looks up at the owner of the voice. A man is looking down at him with a worried expression. Cole remembered this man. This man was here with Dean.

Speaking of Dean.

Cole's eyes widen and he stands up. A wave of dizziness comes over him causing him to stumble.

"Hey hey hey easy."

A hand goes on Cole's shoulder. The soldier in Cole reacts. His guard goes up and he turns and shoves the intruder away.

"Whoa!" The man raises his arms. "Man chill not gonna hurt you."

"You know Dean?" Cole asks with a glare.

"I do yeah. You just missed him he left."

Cole frowns.

"Left?"

" He had a call and had to shoot off. I'm Lee his friend. " Cole continued to stare at him. Lee taps the glass. "You gonna knock back the pills I think you need em."

"I'm good."

Pills made people drowsy. Cole didn't want the pills to affect his abilities he had to be at full alert when he is in an unknown territory. This Lee may claim he is a friend of Dean but Dean just leaving, it didn't sit right with Cole.

"What's the last thing you remember kid?" Lee asks.

Cole pretended to look dumb. He rubs his head and shrugs.

"Not much. Bits and pieces. Ghost was there a ghost?" He barked out a laugh. "Would it be weird to say I think I was possessed?" He looks down at salt. "Did a ritual happen?"

He waits for the other man's answer. Lee turned sympathetic.

"Son sorry to tell you this but yes you were possessed. Me and Dean took care of it. We got the fucker out. It's gone."

"So I'm free. I'm not gonna go all Linda Blair now. My head is not gonna spin round or anything."

Lee chuckles.

"Na you're good."

"So I'm guessing the Priest helped you?"

"Priest?"

"I remember a Priest. Don't know his name. Is he okay?"

"Ah yeah he left with Dean."

"Dean had a call and had to go. The Priest went with him."

"Gonna drop him off along the way." Lee added looking slightly annoyed with the questions.

"Why did they leave me?"

"You were out cold and I suggested it was for the best that you stayed here until you recovered."

"Can I give Dean a call. I wanna talk to him."

"He won't answer. Even I can't get through to him."

"What about his brother. Can I call him?"

"I don't have Sam's number."

"Really? I thought being Dean's friend and all you would have the brother's number as well."

"Last night is the first time I seen Dean in a long time. We only just exchanged numbers. Didn't get the chance to add Sam's."

"You are friends but you lost contact?"

"It's a long story kid but all I can say is Casper is gone and you are free to go. Enjoy your day."

Cole couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right here. In the army Cole trained on how to approach people, identify their strengths and weaknesses and to focus on every word that slips out of the person's mouth. This story Lee said didn't convince Cole. The bartender looked annoyed and frustrated at the questions he clearly wanted Cole to leave. For the man to be so eager wanting Cole to leave he must be hiding something. The anxiety starting to show on Lee's face meant Cole is close to breaking him.

There is suddenly a bang.

Cole glanced at the door.

"What was that?"

"Boiler." Lee sighed.

Cole gives the door another look.

"You need to get that fixed."

"Been meaning to."

Cole shifts from foot to foot.

"Umm...Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

Lee looked wary. He nods and let's the soldier through.

"Up the stairs to your right."

Cole goes out of the back. He goes towards the stairs but stops. He slowly turns towards the kitchen and heads inside. He opens the drawers and gets the sharpest looking knife out. His trails his fingers along the blade.

As expected Lee sends out his assistant to deal with the problem. Cole allowed her to come. He pretended to be distracted. When she steps forward and is ready to raise her weapon, Cole spins round and sends a blow to her jaw. Lorna drops the gun. She glares and swings her fist. She hits him on the cheek. Cole grabs her hand and twists her arm behind her back. He then held the knife to her throat.

"Shut up or I swear to God I will fucking kill you." He warned.

"LORNA!"

Lee comes in and stops. He raises his hands.

"Cole let her go."

"First you tell me what you are really up to? What's behind the door?"

"A boiler. A beat up old tin can of a boiler."

Cole cuts into the skin and let's blood trickle out. Lorna struggled and panicked as blood goes down her neck.

"I'll keep going." Cole's face darkens. "Unless you tell me the truth."

"You are gonna kill her!"

"Wouldn't be my first kill." He chuckled. "I was trained for this. I will kill her then you will be next."

Lee narrowed his eyebrows. Lorna looked at him with pleading eyes. The former hunter sighs.

"Alright follow me."

The three of them go to the door. Lee opens the door. He looks at Lorna and a nonverbal conversation passed between them. A roar echoes across the bar. Cole's eyes widen. Lorna manages to knock the soldier off guard and elbows him in the face. Lee gets out his gun and aims.

"In ya go sunshine." Lee sneered.

Cole throws the knife and hits Lee in the arm. Lee winced and drops his gun. Lorna and Cole fight. Sending punch after punch. Cole scoops up Lee's gun and shoots. The bullet hits Lorna in the chest. Her eyes widen in shock. He fires another shot causing her to stumble against the wall. He fries his final shot hitting her in the head causing her to fall on the floor.

Lee looked visibly shaken as he saw the life drain out of his friend's eyes. His shock turned into fury. He grabs hold of the knife and pulls it out of his arm. He ignored the blood that started to stain his shirt. He let out a growl.

Cole scoffs. He got the guy right where he wanted him. The soldier puts the gun in his pocket and smirks.

"Shall we do this the old-fashioned way."

Lee raises his fists.

"Sure."

Suddenly a head comes rolling out and lands by Lee's feet. Lee looks down at the head. Shock shows on his face.

Dean steps out with a cocky grin.

"Hey fellas." He looks at Lee. "Sorry about your friend."

Lucca steps out. He looks at the soldier.

"You're okay." He sighed with relief.

"Cole get the Priest out of here." Dean ordered. The hunter glares at his friend. "Me and Lee need to talk...alone."

"You sure?" Cole asks.

Dean nods.

Cole puts his arm around the Priest and escorts him out of the bar.

Dean and Lee stare at each other. The older Winchester clenched his fists. Lee folds his arms and sighs.

"So we're doing this?"

Dean again nods.

"Uh huh."

His face darkens.

"Now start talking."

* * *

Dean said nothing. His eyes remained fixed on the burning building in front of him. The image of him killing Lee kept replaying over and over in his mind. After Lee revealed the truth. Dean just snapped and they fought.

Dean didn't want to kill him. Lee was his best friend. The friendship they once had died a long time ago. The supernatural world corrupted the former hunter, made him greedy. That is not the Lee Dean remembered. That Lee who he killed was a monster. Dean knew he did the right thing but part of him felt guilty as well.

He could never tell Sam what happened here. Dean will never look back on this day. He will sweep it under the carpet and act like it never happened.

Father Lucca joins Dean's side. He saw the guilt and loss in the hunter's eyes. Lucca sighed sadly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Dean ignored the Priest. "I can see this is affecting you more than you like to admit. That is understandable he was your friend." Lucca smiles. "God will know what you did had to be done. He will understand. He will forgive you." Dean laughs. Lucca frowns. "What is so funny?"

"God." He laughed. "He doesn't care. We are nothing but characters in his fucking story."

"Excuse me?"

Dean faces him. His face expressed anger.

"I met him. God is a washed up writer who loves to torment us, make us suffer. He is probably watching us now eating popcorn and drinking fucking soda." He growls. "The whole Free Will thing is bullshit. We never had Free Will our whole lives were planned out for his own sick entertainment."

"I do not understand."

"Did you know he had other worlds? Other versions of you and me? We are not special. When he doesn't get his own way he moves on and makes another world."

"Dean I believe the anger is making you say these crazy things."

"It's the truth!" Dean yelled. "Of course you wouldn't believe me you are God's most loyal follower. Did you know he is working with Lilith. They are buddies now."

"You are lying."

"You are the one that's been living in a lie. He doesn't answer your prayer because he doesn't want to. He doesn't give a fuck about you or your colleagues. God or should I say Chuck is a fucking bastard!" Lucca's lip trembled. Dean sighs realizing what he said. "Look I'm sorry."

Father Lucca straightened up. His face goes blank showing no emotion.

"Let's go."

He gets in the car and waits.

"What the Hell was that about?" Cole yells at Dean.

Dean grips the car door. He couldn't even bring himself to answer. He instead sighs and changes the subject.

"Best you stay with us. You are a target Lilith will come after you."

"Wasn't planning on going back anyway." Cole replied. "Not until I get Andre back."

"Andre?"

"My friend. One of Lilith's goons has him. I need to get him back."

"You know there is a chance he might not be ali..."

Cole shot him a look. Dean rolls his eyes. Typical Cole Trenton believing his friend is alive. Dean decided to not argue with the soldier. Cole was a stubborn son of a bitch.

"Get in." Dean ordered.

Cole gets in the front next to the driver seat. He looks over his shoulder at the Priest. Lucca is quiet and staring out of the window.

Dean slides into the driver seat and starts up the engine.

He looks at the bar one last time and drives off.

* * *

**If anyone wants to know where Lee went after his death check out Careful what you wish for by ****vrskaandrea****. It does include our favorite demon ****Caym**** )**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lilith smiled devilishly as she carefully sucks up the water into the syringe making sure not to spill any of the liquid on herself.

She wiggled her eyebrow at her companion who is currently tied down to the bed with a gag around his mouth.

"Thirsty?" She presses the needle against his skin. "I have some water."

She injects the water. He muffled a scream behind his gag as pain coursed through his body.

"Another one?"

She repeats the process from earlier. This time she goes down to the thigh. She injects the liquid. As he goes to scream again Lilith whips off his gag and claims his mouth with her own. She smiled as she felt the pain, the struggle. It was amazing how those feelings made sex ten times better.

She pushes her tongue in knocking him off guard. He coughs and jerks about but her strong grip stopped him from falling off.

Her hand goes on his burn and she presses into his skin. He cried as she added pressure and more pain to his body.

She thrusts and grins at his confusion. So many pains hitting him at once he didn't know which one to react to. The actual burning, physical pain or the pain of pleasure.

It got him hard either way. His hard cock pressed against her stomach sending a jolt of electricity down her spine. She thrusts making the bed shake. Her enhanced strength would have broken a human easily.

He explodes and sprays over the bed sheets. She puts her hands in the thick white substance like a child doing hand painting. She moans with delight.

"WOW!..That was amazing!" She looks at her companion. "You are getting better my dear Caym."

She climbs off the bed and let's him recover. He bit back a groan and his eyes go black. The injures slowly started to heal and the pain went down to a dull ache. Caym puts on his clothes and sighs.

"Thank you for the compliment my mistress."

He bit his tongue when Queen nearly slipped out of his mouth. After Lilith's meeting with Chuck she changed. She didn't want to know about Hell, Rowena, Ketch, the demons no one she just wanted to have a nice time with her loyal companion. Caym couldn't go on like this. From second in command to a sex toy it is quite degrading indeed. Caym formed an alliance with Lilith hoping to take Ketch off the board and gain information on God. If God decided to put his beloved Rowena in danger he will not hesitate to report the news even if he had to turn to his least favorite people the Winchesters.

So far God has been quiet Lilith has continued this daily routine knowing if she attempted to do anything else God will change his story and put an end to her existence. Lilith didn't want to be killed by God himself.

"Hey!" Lilith puts a bag on the bed. "Look what I got."

She pulls out a whip, a fire poker, tubs of salt and...a bondage kit!

Lilith looks at Caym's bewildered expression.

"I did some digging. Turns out I like sex shops." She examines the wand style vibrator. "Its a store full of sin, lust and desire it has me written over it."

She slams a book down next to her new toys. Caym looks at the book and frowns.

"Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"You could have told me this existed!" She lies down on the bed next to him with the book pressed to her chest. "I read this while you were busy fucking with your souls and oh..." She flips open the book and moves her finger along the lines. She takes a deep breath. "I gasp, and I'm Eve in the Garden of Eden, and he's the serpent, and I cannot resist." She grins. "I do love a good metaphor although I can't stand Eve." She tosses the book to the side. "Bitch." She raises her finger. "Christian is irresistible I wouldn't mind spending the night in his Playroom."

She pulls Caym forward and her eyes turn white.

"Uh..." Caym raises his hand. "I was wondering if we could...take a break maybe just...talk?"

Lilith blinks and her eyes return normal. She leans back on her pillow and raises her eyebrow at him.

"Talk?"

"Yeah."

Lilith looks at him like he has grown a second head.

"Caym you do realize demons don't do talking. We do not sit down with a cup of Joe and talk about life that's a human thing."

"I know but mistress you been gone for a long time I thought its nice to catch up. You are pissed that I didn't tell you about Fifty Shades of Grey."

Lilith's lips press into a thin line. Caym saw the genuine curiosity in her eyes. She sighs.

"Alright. After we go back to fucking I wanna play with my new toys."

"Of course. Beverages?"

"Strongest drink you got."

She moves and sits on the table. She plays her with rope from her dressing gown and waits for the loyal servant to return. He returns with bottles in an ice bucket. Lilith picks up an ice-cube and moves it around her lips. She licks her wet lips and continues to play with it to see how long it will take for the ice to melt. Caym ignored her childish behavior and he opens a bottle of vodka. He sips it and grimaced as the liquor burns his throat.

"So many things has happened since your sacrifice."

"I'm aware. Milo and Mara gave me the rundown. Abaddon wow I thought she was a goner."

"We all did. Her arrival was quite a surprise."

"I knew Dean was a suicidal idiot but taking the Mark from Cain, I wish I was there to see that."

"When Dean Winchester was a demon he was hard work. Even Crowley couldn't control him. I was relieved when Sam took his brother out of our hands. It was one less problem to deal with. We already had a war going on Abaddon's followers wanted to overthrow Crowley they wanted Dean dead. They thought Abaddon was the rightful leader for the throne."

"You chose Crowley? Why?"

"I am loyal to whoever is on the throne."

"She is on the throne." Lilith didn't say the name but Caym knew who she was talking about. Caym is surprised Lilith is bringing this subject up. "Yet you choose me. Why?"

"A witch can simply not be Queen. Yes she did bring the souls back to Hell however she has made mistakes like Mr Ketch for example. I was second in command he took that position away from me. Rowena has ruined me even the demons do not look at me the same way I do not see the fear they once had towards me." He grips his bottle. "It is humiliating. So I decided the first time in my life I was going to choose my leader." He reaches out and intertwines his fingers with hers. "I chose a beautiful demon indeed."

Lilith smiles a genuine smile. Then it turned into a frown.

"Now I assume you are disappointed."

"You may not have the throne but you will always be a Queen in my eyes."

Caym wanted to kick himself hard. He hated talking about Rowena like this. He loved the witch. He had to play his part and keep Lilith happy. Even if that meant he had to compliment her looks.

Caym has seen Lilith's true face and the demoness is far from beautiful. Got to be one of the most ugliest demons in Hell.

Lilith digs her nails in his hand and smirks as blood draws out. Caym didn't pull away. He knew this is Lilith's odd way of showing she liked the compliment he gave her. He saw she is ready to kiss him again so he quickly drinks the vodka taking one huge gulp of it. He puts the bottle down and blows out a sigh.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Depends on the question." She replied .

"What was it like? The place where demons and angels go when they die."

"Boring!" She faked a yawn.

"I'm being serious."

"All you do is sleep. That's it. You don't talk to anyone down there."

"I do not believe that. Demons having peace, sleeping for eternity I think there is more than what you are telling me."

"You dare question me."

"Lilith. I am talking to you as a friend not a servant. It's okay to talk about it."

Lilith bit her lip and debated whether to share it or not. She then brushes her blonde hair away from her face and let's out a defeated sigh.

"It's horrible. Okay? It's horrible worst than Hell."

Caym looked surprised.

"Really?"

"You are asleep." She explained. "You also dream."

"Dream? We don't dream."

"It's not a dream it's..." She waves her hand. "It's complicated."

"I'm patient."

"You relive your regrets."

Now Caym is intrigued.

"Do you have regrets?"

"No!" She looks down. "I don't know...Remember I had a sweet tooth for new-born babies."

"The demons possessed midwives and kidnapped the babies yes I remember."

"Since I been back...my craving for babies is gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes. I seen Mommys pushing their babies down the road. Their smell makes me gag now."

"Eating babies is a regret?"

"I did see all the babies that became my meal. Their little face, their innocence that's the last thing I saw before I bit their head off. In these dreams you are something else...the Empty tries to bring out the side of you that you thought died a long time ago. Humanity. When I saw those babies instead of hunger I felt sick, disgusted I thought about it the other day and I nearly threw up. I don't think I can eat another baby I stay away from the maternity wards. If I see another new-born it reminds me of those dreams, nightmares whatever you wanna call them."

"Do you have other regrets?"

"I saw my first encounter with Lucifer. When I was human. Adam and Eve were in the spotlight while I was pushed to the side. I was a human too but God was more interested in them two muppets. They were not even a good pair. It should have been Adam and Lilith."

"You liked Adam?"

"He was the only man. More men were created after Lucifer turned me. I have thought about my talk with Lucifer. He gave me an offer to join him. He promised me power, respect and the days of being an outsider would end. I would be better than Adam and Eve I would be under Lucifer God's son. How could I say no to that. I let him turn me and I thanked him for it. I enjoy being a demon and I do not regret having this power however..." Her face darkens. "...It came with a price. Lucifer didn't mean what he said he only wanted to turn me so he can prove a point to Daddy. I was used." Her eyes flashed with anger. "I may have been in charge of Hell but like God said I was only keeping the throne warm for Lucifer. I became a Seal, a key to releasing Lucifer. I wasn't human or a demon anymore I was a thing, a piece of a puzzle. I was on a death sentence. I knew I would get killed by Sam Winchester but I was okay with it. Then God brought me back to do his dirty work. He took my purpose away. He used me. I been used my whole life. It has never bothered me until now." Her voice cracked and fear showed in her eyes. "I have been feeling...feeling Caym. The Empty has unlocked a part of me I thought Lucifer took away."

"The humanity."

"I hate it. I even thought what if I turned down Lucifer's offer and remained human. If I waited I could have met someone, had a family maybe my family would have lived on unlike Adam and Eve and their boys Cain and Abel." She sighs. "Every version of me said yes to Lucifer and every version has been used. I would love to say screw you God and choose my own path be the Queen Hell deserves but...it's never gonna happen. God has me as his prisoner and I will never be free." Her lip trembled. "I feel hopeless...I wish...I WISH I COULDN'T FEEL A DAMM THING!"

She stands up and throws the bucket of ice. The bucket hits the wall. Ice and water goes everywhere.

Caym moves out of his seat and wraps his arm around Lilith's trembling form. She turned and buried her head into his chest.

"God will be defeated." Caym assured her. "The Winchesters are not going to give up that easily. I do not like the brothers but I have faith they will once again save the world. While God is distracted, trapped, dead whatever we can take back what is ours. You will have your throne and I will be second in command. Hell will be great again."

The demoness was too emotional to even notice the small smirk on Caym's face. It was too easy. She didn't even realize he is using her as well.

He continued to comfort her until she suddenly became tense. The color drains from her face. Her face went as white as her white eyes.

"Something wrong?" Caym frowned.

"He spoke to me." Lilith replied.

"God? What did he say?"

"He..."

She nervously plays with her hair.

"...He wants me to find Michael."


	13. Chapter 13

"Michael?" Caym raises his eyebrow. "The Archangel Michael?"

"There's only one Michael with wings in this world ."

"Actually there was two. One umm...recently...died. The nephilim killed him."

"Lucifer junior." Lilith laughs. "Isn't that fucking ironic."

Caym heard about Rowena being the other Michael's last vessel before his death. The witch previously had connections to the archangels. It's fair to say the witch has had both Heaven and Hell inside of her. When his thoughts went to Ketch the demon immediately shut his mind down. Last thing he wanted to think about was that British abomination.

"Indeed." Caym agreed. "Michael thought he was invincible, unstoppable. That made him reckless. His choice of vessels cost him his life. As much as I would love to ride a Winchester I know it will come back to bite you in the ass. Abaddon was tempted to posses Dean she thought he would be perfect." He sighs. "He is not easy to get. Honestly I wouldn't waste my time chasing him. There are plenty of fish to choose from." He looks down at his body. "Andre is fine, he is not hassle at all. I have learnt so much from him in such a short space of time."

"And he is handsome." Lilith grinned.

"I do try to make myself presentable." Caym smirked. "Now. Back to Michael...This world Michael God wants you to find him?"

"Yes."

"Why can't God do it? He must know where his son is?"

"God is a lazy bastard. He rarely moves his ass. You know he sends his creations out to do his dirty work."

"Why you?" Caym shakes his head. "I don't think Michael will be keen to see a demon. No offense mistress but Michael has been in the cage I think he will want to get away from Hell away from us. Last person he would want to see is you."

"Because God has no one else." Lilith throws her hands up in the air. "I'm all that He has got." She sighs. "He wants to talk to Michael. God can't risk being seen in public. So he expects me to bring Michael to him. I just know it is not going to work. Michael is not going to believe his Father sent a demon out to get him."

" What about an angel? "

"They are all hiding behind the Golden Gates." She scoffed.

Lilith slips on her clothes and brushes her hair. She then applies her lipstick and mascara. Caym turns the other way giving the demoness her privacy. Lilith puts her bag over her shoulder and notices her companion. Caym's eyebrows are furrowed and he looked deep in thought. She goes in front of him and looks up at him with a curious expression.

"What you thinking?"

"God made many versions of us." He answers. "We have all been on a similar path."

She rolls her eyes.

"Don't remind me."

"Michael was created as a soldier. His mind is no different to his counterpart. Every version of Michael had the same thoughts regarding the Big Man. They were all too blind to see His true colors. When the other Michael found out the truth he snapped. His mind..." He makes a snap sound. "...broke just like that. The truth made him crazy. He was consumed by revenge. He wanted to kill God. Michael is so strong and fearless on the outside, the inside he is so fragile and vulnerable. Lucifer is sensitive but Michael..." He looks out of the window. "Both brothers just wanted to be loved."

"Oh boo hoo." Lilith folds her arms. "We can't have everything. I wanna be Queen. God shut that door on me. I'm not going on a rampage. I'm...dealing with it."

"Uh huh." Caym said with disbelief. He turns round to face her. "You can be Queen and God can be killed."

"Put faith in the Winchesters. I know you told me."

"We have a weapon."

Lilith frowns.

"We do?"

"Yes."

"Tell me. Spit it out." She glared.

"At the moment he is not available. We need to bring him back."

Lilith's furrowed her eyebrows. Then her eyes widen.

"No, we're not bringing Michael back."

"No. We create him. To do that we need our Michael to break." He steps forward and looks down at Lilith and grins. "We need to show him the truth." Lilith stares at him for a few moments. She then bursts out laughing. Caym became annoyed. "It is not funny."

"You're right it's not. It's fucking hilarious." The demoness laughs. "I tell him God is the villain, he will probably smite me right on the spot. Michael hates it when we insult Him. Caym darling I thought you were smarter than that."

"You didn't let me finish." Caym's stern look causes Lilith to shut up. "I never said tell I said SHOW him. The memories it will be too much for his mind to process. The truth will be so overwhelming he will break down. Then with a bit of persuasion, we could bring out his dark side, create a whole new purpose for him. Once we put the pieces back together he will be a whole new archangel...or should I say reincarnation. It would be very much like bringing the other world Michael back from the dead."

"So you believe both Michaels are the same. When Michael finds out the truth he will turn into Mike. I'm calling the other Michael Mike it's easier."

"That's the plan." Caym nodded.

"What happens when Mike goes..."

She does a loopy gesture. Caym smiles.

"Michael is a weapon. A very powerful weapon. We have to make sure he doesn't fall in the wrong hands. We have to make sure God doesn't get to him first. If he does then we're screwed. So the plan is you are going to go and meet Michael and play your part that way God will not be suspicious. If Michael doesn't want to see his Father don't force him. Just leave."

"What is the point of that?"

"Not finished yet. Now your meeting with Michael will go round like wildfire. Everyone is going to find out including the Winchesters. They will fear Michael is working with his Father. Michael is going to be the Winchesters next target. They will want to find him. When they do find him and capture him, that's where the memories come in. He will see everything from the Winchesters. Them and the angel are the perfect source of information."

"What makes you think Michael is going to see what happened."

"Michael likes to see concrete evidence. If he will want to see for himself that the 'rumors' about God are true. Castiel is an angel, Michael is an archangel they are bound to have a movie night going through the Winchesters greatest hits. Michael has missed a lot of time he needs to catch up one way or another."

"I don't like it. What if Michael sides with the Winchesters."

"That's exactly what we want. I told you the Winchesters will stop God. When Mike is activated. An archangel driven by revenge working alongside the infamous brothers, it will be a battle of a lifetime. They will be so focused on God they wouldn't even think about you. Once God is defeated the control he has over us all will be gone and you will be..."

"Queen." Lilith taps her chin and smiles. "Okay I see where you are coming from. Luck is on Sam and Dean's side. With Michael and other possible allies they could defeat God. Question, what happens to Michael? He could become a threat or go crazy."

"Not if someone is controlling him."

"You say we take him?"

His lips form into smirk.

"Every Queen needs a powerful weapon. Michael was programmed to serve God, when he becomes Mike he will want to kill God. The other Michael did want to kill the Winchesters. With a few little tweaks to his broken mind, our Michael can do what the other one couldn't."

"The Winchesters will be killed, Castiel, Rowena, Ketch. " Lilith squeals and jumps up and down with excitement. "I would be a God. I would be controlling his greatest soldier. I can take over Hell I can take over the world. AHHH I love it." She wraps her arms around the demon. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Caym chuckles and hugs her back. The demoness then pulls away. "I better find him." She beamed at him "Wish me luck!"

She then vanishes.

_The hope. Oh that hope_. He laughs . _That was too _easy. _She has no idea what's coming. She's in for a surprise._

Half of Caym's plan is true. The Winchesters will want to hunt Michael down, they will prove to the archangel God is bad, Michael's mind will break. Caym doesn't want Michael to become full Mike no no last thing they need is a monster crazed archangel. They just need Michael to embrace his revenge, to have the strength to take his Father down.

_With a bit of Winchester magic Michael will be on the right track._

That's how the perfect weapon will be created.

Caym really did not like the Winchesters that much but there is one thing he knows and that is the Winchesters are good at swaying people to their side. You only got to look Meg, Crowley and Rowena. They have all softened as they spent their time with the brothers.

In Michael's most vulnerable state he should be easy to convince. Once he has a new purpose the General of Heaven should be back in action in no time.

Caym really hoped the Winchesters get to Michael first. If the 'weapon' falls into the wrong hands everyone will be in trouble.

With Lilith's alliance with God that would make her a target. Not only God is in trouble Lilith is screwed.

Caym would happily watch the bitch suffer.

Arthur Ketch.

Caym will get to him when the time is right.

While Lilith plays her part Caym needed some time to kill. So the demon travels back to Hell.

He smiles as he hears the souls cries and screams. It was like music to his ears. His smirk grew when he heard the newest soul Lee Webb. Boy did Caym have some fun with him. The hunter deserved what he got. He did after all commit one of the worst sins.

"I see you are liking your VIP treatment Mr Webb." Caym grinned as he heard Lee's scream.

The demon goes outside the door. Then the door slowly opens on its own. As Caym steps in he is immediately greeted with the smell of fire. In the room there is blood, guts and various body parts all scattered around on the ground.

Caym scans the rack searching for the hunter. He paused when he found Lee. The hunter is a mess. There are slashes across his body and burns all over his face.

Octavia grabs a hammer from the tray and smirks at the soul. She then swings the hammer and hits Lee in the leg. There is a crack followed by a wail. The hunter cried out in agony. Before he could process what happened Octavia hits the other leg causing his cry to turn into a high-pitched scream.

Octavia looks at her work with pride. Even Caym had to admit he is impressed. He then approaches the demon with his head held high. He clears his throat to get her attention.

Octavia turns round. She raises her eyebrow in surprise.

"Caym."

"Octavia. I'll take it from here."

Octavia frowns. She wasn't too happy that she was interrupted in the middle of a session. She especially didn't like another demon wanting to take her place during a session. Caym noticed her annoyed expression. He huffs a laugh and shakes his head.

"Oh come on." He continued "You deserve a break. Rest. I insist."

Octavia sighs knowing there is no point arguing with him. She hands over her hammer and leaves.

Lee's eyes widen when he sees his new torturer.

"You!"

Caym flips the hammer and smirks.

"Hello hunter. Enjoying your stay?"

Caym walks up to the soul. Lee glares at him.

"You stay the fuck away from me you bastard."

"Now now now. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior under my roof. Be grateful you got a pass on the line and went straight to our luxury accommodations. How do you like your stay so far? I'm guessing from your constant screaming you are having a Hell of a ride. What would your rating be? Five stars?"

"Fuck you!"

Caym puts the hammer down.

"My colleague Octavia. She's good but not that good. If you are looking for a torturer who has personality, creativity, skill." He smiles. "You are looking at him right now."

He leans towards the soul.

"So..._Lee._"

Lee's eyes bug out as sees his former friend Dean Winchester standing in front of him.

"No." Lee shakes his head. "You're not him."

"Lee? Buddy? old pal?" Dean smiles he looked happy to see the hunter. Lee is shaking with rage. His reaction causes Dean to frown. "What's up Lee?"

"YOUR ARE NOT HIM!" Lee screamed.

"No. I'm not." ' Dean' cocked his head. "You know why? Because Dean is alive and you...you are..." His finger goes down. "...down here with us."

Fake Dean laughs. He laughs like it is the most funniest thing in the world. Lee wasn't laughing. Lee is furious.

"Listen here you son of a bitch. I ain't afraid of you. Why don't you stop and leave me alone!"

"You left me alone with that monster." His victim Angela sobbed. "You left me alone to DIE!"

"And me." Another victim added.

"And me."

"And me."

"And me."

"AND ME!"

Every victim flashed across Lee's eyes. It eventually got faster and louder. It became so horrifying the hunter couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP MAKE IT STOP! " He begged.

"They wanted it to stop. "

Lee opens his eyes and sees the older Winchester is back. Fake Dean raises his arms. His green eyes darken.

"You ignored them. You let them suffer you let them die. All because you wanted riches and wealth. You were even going to let your best friend die."

"I had no choice..."

Lee gasps as he suddenly finds himself attached to various tubes and wires. He looks round and realizes he is in the basement.

_That means..._

A growl rumbles from the cell. Lee paled at the sight.

_Oh crap._

He pulls at the restrains. The restrains wouldn't budge.

"DAMM IT!" He cursed.

A low chuckle causes Lee to pause. He looks to his left and sees his former friend standing on the stairs.

"I know this isn't real." Lee growled. 'Dean' gives an innocent smile. The reaction infuriated the hunter. . "Dean already killed me asshole."

Lee watched the demon wearing his former friend's face lean over the railing. His innocent smile turns cold and sinister.

"I always wanted to posses a Winchester." He then sighs. "The risk is too great."

Lee jumps when the demon appears in front of him.

"You know what I like about Hell." He smirked. "I can be whoever I want I can create anything I like. You want an extremely pissed off and hungry Marid?" He grins. "You got it!"

He points at the cell. The Marid roars and slams into the door. The room shakes and cracks form up the walls.

"I was in this very position." Lee sees Angela standing next to him. He saw fear in her eyes. "The monster drained me." She cried. "I couldn't do a thing to stop it!"

Lee wanted to tell her to shut up. The hunter felt confused and disoriented. The constant changes in the demon was screwing with Lee's head. He couldn't tell what is real anymore.

Within a blink Angela changed. Her skin is ghostly pale and her eyes are hollow. She takes her final shaky breath and falls on the ground. When she hit the ground her body turned into dust. Lee coughs and gags as the smell of death hits him. Tears form in his eyes and his body trembled.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice hoarse. "I'm sorry." He lets the tears fall. "Please make it stop. Put me through the pain and torture on the racks but please not this."

The demon places his hand on Lee's shoulder. Lee sighs with relief when he sees the demon is back in his original form.

"Sorry is not going to change anything." Caym shakes his head. "What's done is done."

"Dean got out."

"You are no Dean Winchester. You are not special. You are not worth saving. You are here for good." Another roar comes from the cell. "He's hungry." Caym noticed. "He needs blood." He looks down at the soul and grins. "Good job we got an ever lasting blood bag here that should keep the Marid going for well...forever."

"No. No. No. YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Oh." Caym paused at the door. "But I just did." He waves. "Enjoy hunter."

The demon snaps his fingers and goes through the door.

The last thing Caym heard is Lee's screams before the door slams shut.

* * *

**I said this before. Do check out ****vrskaandrea**** Be Careful what you wish for. It ****is linked**** to that story. ****Caym**** and Lee have already interacted before. You could say this chapter is like a part 2 to vrskaandrea's story.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ketch pours himself a wine. He brings the glass to his lips and sips it. He let out a sigh and tilts his head back. The Knight of Hell needed a drink after the crap Rowena put him through.

As soon as the spell wore off Ketch immediately got out of the bed and stretched his legs. He was about to leave the bedroom but the door was locked.

The witch warded the damm door.

So the Englishman spent the rest of his time pacing up and down the room and going through any alcoholic drink he can find.

The phone rings and Ketch answers it after one ring.

"Hello."

_"Arthur."_

The voice is a woman.

Ketch frowns.

"Who is this?"

It went silent a few moments. Ketch thought she was gone. Then she hesitated.

_"It's me." _She said sheepishly. _"Mick."_

"Mick?" Then his eyebrows shot up in realization. "Davies! What the bloody Hell?"

_"Don't...Just don't."_

"Why are you possessing a woman?" Ketch then grins. "You are possessing a woman? What's she like? Is she attractive?"

_"Does it matter." _Mick snapped. _"We got a problem. Dean has the Priest."_

"Did you just say Dean has the Priest?"

_"I tried to get the Priest to go I really did but he refused. He wanted to stay and help fight Lilith. He was going to help me with Cole."_

"From what I am hearing I assume you lost Cole as well."

_"He's with Dean."_

"Great." Ketch sighed. "Just great. How did you even get tangled up with the Winchesters?"

_"Me and the Priest went to a bar. Dean was in same bar."_

"A ghost, a Priest and a hunter walk into a bar. That sounds like the start of a bad joke."

_"Arthur please." _Mick growled. _"As I was saying we were in the bar. Dean's friend was a crazy bastard. Everything went haywire and...I possessed Dean."_

"You did what?"

_"I was saving his life."_

"Did you get his permission?"

_"He __was knocked__ out!"_

"You possessed him without his consent. You know that is suicide. Mick, Dean is gonna kill you."

_"Good luck with that. Dead remember."_

"He will wash your mouth out with salt." Ketch scolded. The Englishman is certain Mick shuddered at that. Ketch then sighs. "See this is why you stayed behind the desk."

_"I'm not that bad."_

"No. You're terrible. Now I'm going to have to clean up your mess. Good day Davies."

_"Wait. Wait! What do I do? What's the plan?"_

"You do nothing, stay out of the way. You have done enough damage."

_"Ketch..."_

Ketch cuts Mick off and he puts the phone down. He then sighs heavily.

"That is the last time I am putting him out in the field."

* * *

Dean said he was going for a drive. He said he was going off to clear his head. Sam respected his brother's decision. He thought it might do Dean some good to drive and have some space from the bunker. It wasn't healthy for Dean to be cooped up in his room all day.

When Dean came back he wasn't alone.

At first Sam thought he was hallucinating or experiencing some side effects after being in Chuck's head. When Eileen asked who the new visitors are it made Sam realize he wasn't seeing things.

Cole Trenton and the Most Holy Man are here.

In the bunker.

"Dean." Sam says.

Dean grabs a six-pack from the fridge. He had a haunted look in his eyes. Sam knew straight away something bad has happened.

"Dean."

Sam moves towards the counter. Dean opens his beer and looks at him.

"Hmm?"

"What the Hell?" Sam glanced at the table where the new arrivals are. "I mean what the Hell? What happened?"

"Lilith." Dean stated bluntly.

He goes past the younger Winchester and walks over to the table. Cole looks up as Dean approached him. The older hunter raises his beer. Cole nods and takes the beer from it. He opens it and takes a huge gulp. Cole sighs and leans back in his seat.

"Father?"

Dean holds up the beer. The Priest shakes his head and looks away again.

The Priest has been quiet since Dean's outburst back at the bar. Part of him was in denial hoping that what Dean said is wrong. God is not evil. He would never work with Lilith. God cares. He must care. God created the world, the animals and the people. He must care about His creations.

Lucca remembered when Lilith said God didn't care. Dean said the same thing. Now, Lucca wasn't sure how to react. He didn't know what to do. If he chose to accept the truth it would destroy him. All those years of doing God's work would be for nothing because it was all a lie. Lucca couldn't face the harsh reality not until there is actual proof that God is not what He says He is. So Lucca continued to hold on to his faith and hoped this would all over blow off soon.

"You look tired." Eileen says as she studies Cole's paled face.

"You would be as well if you were in my shoes." Cole snapped. His face then softens. "Sorry I...I been through a lot."

"We have all been through a lot." Eileen said sarcastically followed by an eye roll.

Cole sits up.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Eileen." She smiled.

"Cole." He nods. "Are you a..."

He gestures to the brothers.

"You mean a hunter? Yes I am."

"Huh. A female hunter."

"Is that a problem?" She narrowed her eyes.

"No no." He shakes his head. "There was several female officers in the army. I respect them. I respect you. What you do? The supernatural, the monsters."

"It's like a walk in the park." Eileen grinned.

"Are you not worried? Scared? What if a hunt goes wrong and you..."

"Get killed? Death." She smirks. "It didn't stick."

Cole frowns not understanding what she is talking about. Sam sits down next to the huntress. They both smile at each other. Cole immediately noticed a connection between the two hunters. Their smiles, the warmth in their eyes. The marine smirks.

_Sammy has a girlfriend. _He grinned.

Cole was tempted to crack a joke about the hunters getting married. They had a Priest across the table who can do the honors but Cole felt now was not a good time.

Castiel walks in after talking to Bobby on the phone. He looks at everyone. He then frowns.

"Who are these people?" His eyes widen when he looks at the Priest. He sensed a spiritual connection. The angel has never sensed a connection so powerful from a human. The feeling sent a wave of warmth through the angel. Castiel smiles. "Father."

The angel places his hand on his chest and gives a small bow. Lucca frowns.

"Do I know you?"

Castiel grinned. It felt so good to feel that positive, spiritual energy. It reminded him of Heaven. It reminded him of God before He went dark side.

"That's Cas." Dean grits his teeth.

"Oh. Friend of yours?" Lucca asks.

Dean didn't answer. He couldn't even look Cas in the eye right now.

"Yeah." Sam nods. "He's a friend."

"Oh." Cole turns in his seat to face the angel. "Cole."

"Castiel." Cas shakes the marine's hand.

"Castiel." Lucca raises his eyebrow. "You are named after an angel."

"I am an angel."

Lucca's eyes widen and the color drains from his face.

"What?"

Even Cole is looking at the Winchesters with wide eyes. Sam sighs heavily.

"This is gonna be a long story."

* * *

Lilith managed to track down the Archangel Michael. Out of all the places she thought he would be she never would have thought of a diner.

_Why is Michael in a diner?_

Lilith didn't have time to dwell on it. She has done what she was supposed to do. She's found him so she's going to be a good little demon and follow the plan.

The demoness checks herself over in the mirror. Mascara is on, cheeks are the perfect shade of pink and her lips are bright red. She makes a kiss sound as she turns her head from side to side.

An annoyed huff comes from behind.

"You done?"

A girl similar age to Lilith's meatsuit stood with her arms folded. Lilith asked the girl...Stephanie for her mirror because she wanted to make sure she looked her best.

No she wasn't going to hit on Michael. Eww no. She hoped to gain attention. Caym is not her only lover. She liked to explore other men and women preferably men because they have dicks. She has many nasty ideas when it comes to that little sausage that hides behind the pants. She can get them nice and hard in seconds.

Dirty thoughts aside Lilith had to get back to business. She places a kiss on the mirror and smears her lipstick across it.

"What the Hell did you do that for?" Stephanie yelled.

Lilith hands her back the mirror.

"Oh sweetie you should be grateful. It's very rare you get an autograph from the first demon of Hell." Stephanie gives her a WTF look. Lilith smiles. "Thank you for letting me borrow it."

The demoness walks past the confused teenager and heads straight into the diner. There is a bing as she opens the door. She steps in and scans the room.

A waiter who was about early twenties goes eye wide when he sees the blonde walk into the diner. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and her lips from into a smirk. She makes her way over to the counter and calls the waiter over.

"May I help you?" The waiter asks trying to keep his voice professional.

"Coffee." She answers. "As black as my soul."

He raises his eyebrow at that. His confusion fades when he sees her bite her lip in a seductive way. He shakes his head and asks.

"Anything else?"

"What I want, it's of the menu."

They both stare at each other. She gives him a knowing look which makes him blush. She slips the motel card into his top pocket. He touches his pocket in disbelief. Did he just managed to hook up with someone in his work place?

"Let me talk to my brother first." She says. "Then we'll meet after your shift?"

"Yes Miss..."

"Lily, call me Lily."

"Lily." He smiled .

An older woman in an apron comes out of the kitchen. She angrily points at the waiter.

"ETHAN!" She scolded. "BACK TO WORK. NOW!"

Ethan blushed with embarrassment. He mumbled "Yes Miss Winslow." Before resuming his duties.

"Don't forget the coffee." Lilith winked. "Hot and steamy." She looks at his flushed cheeks. "Just like you."

His face went from pink to red as she walks towards one of the tables.

Lilith did a double take when she saw the Archangel Michael stuffing his face with a burger.

_That __can't be__ him._

It's either that or the cage has really messed him up.

He suddenly stops and he turns his head towards her. His eyes widen as he looks her up and down. Lilith noticed his eyes lingering on her breasts.

_Is he..._

Lilith grins.

"Michael my face is up here."

He looks up and swallows clearly looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry it's been a while since I spoke to the ladies." He gives her a charming smile. Then his smile drops and realization shows on his face. "I'm sorry? Did you say Michael?"

Then his eyes flash blue. His face morphs into anger and his lips curl into a snarl.

"Lilith." He said his voice full of disgust.

Lilith automatically takes a step back. She raises her hands in surrender.

"I'm not here to fight." She assured him. "I just wanted to talk." He continues glaring at her causing her to sign. "I think I preferred your friend. At least he admired my beauty."

"He doesn't see the ugly abomination that you are."

"First of all ouch and secondarily is that how you talk to a lady. Did you leave your manners in the cage. Now thinking about it you didn't have manners to begin with." He grits his teeth and his fingers curl into a fist. "Michael." She looks round. "We're in a public place. Best to not make a scene. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Hmm."

The archangel lowers his fist. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He then opens them however the anger still remained.

"You're back, how?"

Lilith slides in the seat opposite him. She scoops up some fries from the bowl and pops it into her mouth. She stops chewing when she sees him looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She swallows. "You got enough food to last you a lifetime."

She gestures to the burgers, pizza, fries, cake and the strawberry milkshake.

"Adam was hungry."

She snorted.

"Damm you would think he hasn't eaten for years...oh wait." She grins. "He hasn't. There's no food in Hell. If Gordon Ramsay goes downstairs after he dies I would definitely set up a Hell's Kitchen has potential to be a good torture session. Gordon can be fucking scary sometimes."

"You haven't answered the question." Michael interrupted with a glare. "You died. Sam killed you. Lucifer was released. How are you here? From my knowledge you can't come back from the place where we go when we die."

"You are absolutely right about that. Um how could I put this to you hmm well...Your Father brought me back."

Michael straightened up at the mention of his Father. He processed Lilith's words in his mind. He then shakes his head.

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie about my resurrection?"

"Because you are a demon. Demons lie."

"This demon is telling you the truth. God brought me back and He sent me here to give you a message."

"What is the message?"

"He wants to have a word with you. I got to bring you to Him. ASAP. So if you quickly finish up we can get a move on. We both know how impatient your Daddy is."

"No."

Lilith frowns.

"No?"

"Why would He send you, a demon, a speck of infernal bile?"

"This is why you have no friends. You are rude and you think you are better than everyone else. " She scoffs and drinks the milkshake. "Answering to your question maybe because we worked together before. Remember? Setting off the Apocalypse?"

"To try to bring God back."

" Right. Didn't work then, but then He came back on His own. So, win? "

"If that's true, He can come talk to me Himself."

"Yeah, except I'm not supposed to leave without you."

"Get out."

"Michael." She gives him a stern look. "I can't fail Him."

" I SAID GET OUT! "

All eyes turn towards them wondering what all the commotion is all about. Ethan runs over to the table with a worried look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" He asks.

"Yes everything is fine." Lilith stands up. "I was just leaving." She takes the coffee from the waiter. "Thank you." She gives him a seductive smile. "See you around."

Lilith walks out of the diner and never looks back.

* * *

**EvenEth13**** this chapter is for you lol.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

After Sam told the story of their lives the Priest and Cole were shocked. Cole quickly became impressed and he showed respect towards Castiel. Like Cole Cas was also a soldier of War and both the marine and the angel know what its like to fight on the battlefield. The two of them bonded over the War and discussed the lives they lost, the training and how different the War in Heaven was compared to the Wars on Earth.

Father Lucca struggled with the news. He believed angels to be holy, perfect and guardians who protect God's creations. Turns out everything in the Bible is a lie. The angels are nothing but a huge bag of dicks. Expect Castiel he is one of the good ones.

The part about God having a sister that was the last straw for the Priest. He was up and out of his chair within seconds. That's how Sam and Dean found Lucca in the guest room on the floor clutching his crucifix and mumbling random verses from the Bible.

"Sam." Dean looks at his brother. "We traumatized the Priest."

Sam had to agree with him on that. Lucca is a mess. Sam wanted to say something to the Priest but what could he say? Whatever he says is not going to make the situation better. The only thing they can do is leave the Priest alone to process his thoughts.

Sam was still trying to process the fact that Ketch is a demon and Mick is a ghost who possessed Cole. Thinking about it was giving Sam a headache.

Sam closes the door and the brothers walk back to the main room.

Cas stands up and his face is worried.

"How is the Priest?"

"He's um..."

"He's good." Dean said sarcastically. "He found out God is an asshole how the Hell do you think he would be feeling Cas?"

"I could go and talk to him." Cas suggests.

Dean shakes his head.

"No. You will screw that up as well."

Dean pushes the past the angel and goes to the fridge for another beer. Cas lowers his head. Shame spreads across his face.

"Hey!" Cole glares at the older Winchester. " You are the one who brought up the God business to the Priest. You are the reason he is a mess. "

"He wouldn't leave me alone." Dean grits his teeth. "He kept bringing God up insisting the Big Guy will forgive me, help me." He scoffs. "Bullshit. It's all bullshit."

"It ain't to him. I only met the guy a few times. He's a good man. What you guys did?" Cole shakes his head. "You broke his spirit. You took away his purpose. Did you expect him to be okay ? Hell I'm barely processing the fact that I have an angel standing right next to me. Talk about having an angel on your shoulder." He laughed a little. "Seriously, I was possessed I was in a dark place. Lucca's voice it calmed me in a way. I was still fighting of course but his presence knowing he was there it helped me. Then I knew I wasn't alone. I can't remember exactly what the Priest said but he said the ghost...Mick? is a good man and he wanted to take down Lilith. Now that Mick gone..." Cole looked almost lost as he looks round. "I feel...empty and I keep thinking did I do a bad thing fighting the ghost. I..." He grits his teeth in frustration. "I don't know."

"It could be a side effect from the possession." Sam suggests. "Some people feel like they lost something, they feel empty. Some even want to be repossessed so they can fill that hole inside them and feel whole again."

"Oh no, no." Cole looked alarmed. "I don't want him back inside me. He shouldn't be possessing anyone. He needs to move on."

"Not all spirits can." Eileen interrupted. "I couldn't move on. I was stuck on Earth."

"Wait?" Cole's eyes widen. "You are...dead?"

"Was dead. As I said before it didn't stick."

Cole turns to the Winchesters wanting an explanation. Dean raises his hand and answers.

"Story for another time soldier boy. Right now we got to find God and find a way to end the bastard once and for all."

"What about Cole? Lucca? What about Mick and Ketch?"

Dean was already out of the room before Sam finished his sentence. Sam shakes his head. The uneasy feeling grew inside of him. Something has definitely happened to Dean. Whatever it is it's clearly bothering the older hunter.

Then Sam had a thought.

"Hey." He looks at Cole. "Did something happen?"

Cole shifts in his seat. His expression is uncertain. He hesitates before answering.

"You should ask him."

_I knew it! _Sam thought. _Something did happen._

"Okay." Sam sighed. "Dean is right we got to keep looking."

"What about Andre?" Cole asks. Sam hesitated by that. Cole noticed his reaction and glares at him. "Hey! You and your brother are supposed to save people. Andre is possessed by a fucking demon. Your brother was a demon and you did everything to save him. Me and Andre, we are brother in arms we fought together. There is one thing we learnt in the War is to never give up on each other. I'm not giving up on him." He then sighs. "Look I get it the Big Man is after you but that shouldn't stop you from doing what you do best. If you are not going to find Andre then I will." He stands up. "I'm going now."

"You can't." Cas says. "Lilith will find you."

"Good." Cole clenched his fists. "I wanna see her."

"She will kill you."

"I won't go down without a fight. If I die so be it as long as Andre is okay I'm good."

"Cole." Sam says. "Think about what you are doing. You have a family. How do you think they are gonna feel when they find out you are dead. Huh?"

Cole grits his teeth and looks away. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs in frustration.

"I can't walk away from this. I'm sorry I can't. I can't sit round and do nothing either. I need to be out there looking for him. I need go to now. The more we wait the less chance he..." He takes a shaky breath. "...he might not make it. That will be on me. Please help me get him back if not then let me go."

Sam and Cas look at each other with worry. Eileen steps forward and clears her throat.

"Maybe I could help."

"No." Sam shakes his head. "You can't go out there."

"Sam." She said her voice firm. "We already been through this. I can take care of myself." She turns towards the soldier. "Do you know the name of the demon who took your friend?"

Cole tried to think of a name but his recent memories are a blur. He couldn't remember much since being possessed. He scratches his head and says.

"The ghost knew the demon. I think the other guy? Ketch? He knew the demon as well."

"We summon Ketch to the bunker and get some answers." Sam says. The younger Winchester looks at Eileen as a thought goes through his mind. "Oh umm I don't suppose you wanna be here when Ketch is here. You know after everything..."

"The Brits, my death." Elieen scoffs. "That's in the past Sam. I'm okay really."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Seriously Sam I'm fine." She then smiles. "You are being overprotective again."

"I uh..." He blushes pink. "Sorry."

She chuckles. Her eyes sparkle with amusement.

"It's okay. It's actually quite cute."

Sam rubs the back of his head. His face turns nervous. They both stare at each other and forget about everything around them. Cole rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers to get their attention.

"Hey love birds we got a demon to summon."

Sam shoots him a glare while Eileen smirks. Cas looks anxiously at them all.

"Sam. Do you think it's wise to summon Ketch here? He's a demon."

"Oh come on Cas it's Ketch. What could possibly go wrong..."

" I got something! " Dean cuts Sam off.

The older Winchester walks into the room with a big grin on his face.

"I got it! The answer to all of our problems...maybe. So, we know that Chuck is weak, right? If we're to take our shot, now's the time. But a weak God is still God. So, how the hell are we supposed to take him down? Well, I was doing some thinking. What if the answer is right under our noses?"

He puts something down on the table. Cole narrows his eyes and frowns.

"What's this? The Ten Commandments? We gonna go all holy on God? Send the great flood? Set the bushes on fire?"

"Funny?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"The demon tablet." Sam says.

"Bingo." Dean nods and the grin returns to his face.

"Demon tablet?" Eileen frowned.

"This was dictated by God Himself." Sam explains. "Instructions on how to seal angels and demons back into Heaven and Hell if they ever tried to take over Earth."

"Exactly. But if Chuck was so freaking invincible, then why wasn't he able to protect us from the dick demons or even the dickier angels?" Dean adds. "Cuz, remember, these babies were dictated before he took a powder."

So, he was worried about humans, if he couldn't protect them? " Eileen says.

Sam nods.

"Yeah. Like, if, for some reason, he were out of commission."

"Which is weird, considering that he's supposed to be untouchable, unless he is not untouchable." Dean points out.

"So, he has an Achilles heel."

"Well, I'm saying he has a weak spot."

"Yeah, that'...that's..."

"These hunks of rock, they're... they're like a they're like an advanced directive, okay? In case something happens to Chuck because there is a crack in his invincibility shield.

"So, you guys can read that?" Cole says as he gestures to the tablet.

"No."

Dean leans on the table. His face turns smug.

"But I've got that handled."

* * *

After bringing in a reluctant Donatello to translate the tablet the team set of to do various tasks. Cas stayed with Donatello to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't become crazy again while the Winchesters, Eileen and Cole are in the dungeon setting the ingredients up.

"Okay that should be it." Sam says as he gets out a piece of paper.

"You sure you wanna be here?" Cole asks the older Winchester.

"What huh?" Dean looks round and frowns. "Of course I do."

"You seem more interested in the tablet. I'm sure all of us don't need to be down here. Why not give your angel friend some company?"

" I'm good. " Dean quickly answered.

Part of Dean did want to see Ketch so he can see Ketch's recent development and get intel on Lilith however another part of Dean wanted to see what was on the tablet. Dean didn't want to sit with Cas he couldn't even bear being in the same room as him. Dean didn't want to leave Sam alone when doing a summoning ritual. The way Cas has been recently the lying, the constant mistakes Dean didn't trust the angel anywhere near his brother especially in situations like this. Dean had no choice but to leave the Prophet alone with Cas.

"Right." Cole didn't look convinced. He then turns to Sam. "You ready?"

"Sam nods.

"Yeah."

He opens the paper and starts chanting.

* * *

"God, My Lord we are under attack. The Devil's first demon Lilith has unleashed War on Earth." Lucca looks up at the ceiling with pleading eyes. "We need your strength and protection to help us win this War. If Lilith wins and regains her status as Queen." He swallows. "Millions of lives will die. You wouldn't want that. You care about your creations. You created us. You put your heart into your work." He smiles. "What a beautiful world you have made." He then let's out a sad sign. "If everyone had the same faith about you then maybe this world wouldn't be filled with hatred and hostility. The world could become a better place." He shakes his head "That's too much to ask for. We cannot change people and their beliefs. Every person is unique and if we try to change them we would be taking away their Free Will. I would never take that away from them. My Lord if we do not act now there might not be another choice, another decision, Free Will might become extinct the demons will control everyone. If you could give me a sign, a message, anything that will help us to send Lilith and her demons back to Hell and lock them away for good I would be very grateful...Amen."

He lowers his head and takes a deep breath.

Then...

BANG!

Lucca's eyes fly open. He quickly stands up and stumbles towards the door. He bursts into the hallway. His wide eyes look in all directions.

A series of shouts came from the main room. Lucca follows the noise and enters the room. The Winchesters and Cas are crowded around the table.

"What's going on?" Lucca asks.

There was a low, dangerous chuckle. The Priest is pretty sure that wasn't the brothers or the angel. Lucca takes several steps forward and his fingers curl around his crucifix.

Lucca's eyes met the Prophet's. Donatello smiles at him.

"Father Lucca. My my what an interesting character you are."

"Father." Dean said his voice stern. "Get away from him."

"Dean." The Prophet raises his eyebrow. " Is that how you talk to one of God's most loyal followers? "

"Cut the crap Chuck you don't give a fucking damm about the Priests."

"Chuck." Lucca's eyes widen. "No. It cannot be." Disbelief shows on his face. "God?"

"Yes." Chuck answered. "It is I. God. Father Lucca..."

A smirk spreads across Chuck's lips.

"I heard your prayer."


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter does contain some spoilers from Gimme Shelter.**

* * *

"You." Dean glares at the Priest. "You prayed to Him?"

"I needed God's help on Lilith." Lucca replied his voice shaking. The shock visible on his face. "I did not know who else to turn to. My faith in Him helps me to get through these difficult times."

"I admire your faith Father." Chuck smiled. "It's nice to have followers. A fan base. Makes me feel like a God...well I am God but having everyone worshipping me it really helps my self-esteem makes me feel good about myself. I know I have created everyone just as I imagined them. That is until these two rebelled." His gaze shifts on to the Winchesters. "And made me the bad guy."

"You are the bad guy." Dean says. "You love the followers because it fucking boosts your ego."

"Language Dean." Chuck smirked. "We have a Holy Man in the building."

Dean clenched his fists. He wanted to punch the smug bastard in the face. He decided against it because he wouldn't be hurting Chuck he would be hurting Donatello.

"Lucca, you don't need to worry about Lilith." Chuck smiled. "I have dealt with her."

Lucca frowns.

"You have?"

"You dare question me?" God glared.

"No, no." Lucca shakes his head. "I..." He drops down into the chair and bows his head. "I would never question you. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. God." He chuckles nervously. "Is here."

"I understand." Chuck nods. "It's a lot to process I know." He clasps His hands. "Lilith is not going to be a problem anymore. I can assure you on that."

"What did you do?" Sam asks.

"Call it a slap on the wrist." Chuck grinned. "She knows now not to cross the line."

"Is she back in Hell?" Lucca asks. "Is she gone for good?"

"Not exactly."

"She's still out there? My Lord we must act. Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

Lucca frowns.

"No?"

"No. Her work is not done."

"Work?"

"I said I have dealt with her. I didn't say she was gone or dead. You could say I have her on a leash. She's completely under my control."

"My Lord are you saying...you are working with Lilith?"

"Yes she works for me. I didn't bring her back with the goodness of my heart. She was needed."

"Yeah well you must be desperate." Dean snorted. "Working with a demon. That's low even for you."

"You will be surprised on how helpful she is Dean. She played her part, Sam killed her, Lucifer was released, the Apocalypse happened and she destroyed the gun. Now if I sent an angel I'm pretty sure they would have not survived. The angels are useless. Heaven is barely standing. They are a waste of time. I mean..." He gestures to Cas. "Look at him. He can't fly, he is not as strong as he used to be. He's broken!"

Those words hit Cas hard. To hear those words from the being who he looked up to since the beginning of time was painful.

"He has made many mistakes." Chuck continued. "Right?" He raises His eyebrow. "Dean?"

Dean swallows he didn't like being put on the spot. Cas looks at him with guilt in his eyes. Dean couldn't look at the angel. Instead he looks down at the Big Man and says.

"We're gonna stop you. Once and for all."

Chuck sighs heavily.

"So, here's the thing. Usually, I really love our little process. I toss something at you guys, and you slam it right back. It's fun, like tennis. With monsters. But this..." He looks down at the tablet "Let this one go.

"Or what?"

"Or I go all-powerful. Maybe not on you. Not right away. But, let's see, there's Jody, Donna, the girls, Garth..." A cruel smile spreads across his face. "He has quite a big family." He blows out a sigh. "All those lives. All that blood on your hands. Guys is that what you really want?" The brothers stare at him with horror. Chuck nods. "Thought so. I know you, I created you I know how you boys think when it comes to loved ones being in danger." He grins. "That's your weak spot. So I suggest you drop it okay?"

"No." Dean grits his teeth. "We're not going to play anymore of your games."

"I mean it Dean." Chuck gave him a stern look. "Back off."

Lucca mutters something under his breath. Chuck turns towards him and laughs.

"Exorcism? Oh Father I'm not a demon."

"You are something." Lucca hissed. "Are you the Devil?"

" He's dead."

"Are you being controlled by Lilith?"

"Other way round actually I'm controlling her. Look Father. I am God."

"God would never act like this. He would never threaten a human no matter what sin they have committed. You taught us to forgive!"

" There are some things that are unforgivable. I had to do a flood because people lacked faith. Now it seems we might be heading in that direction again. It's all their fault. " He glared at the brothers as He said it. "There will be no Ark this time." He shrugs. "Everyone can die."

"NO!" Lucca's voice rose to shout. "I have devoted my life to you, I prayed to you everyday, I helped your people, I volunteered at charities, I taught children and young people about you, Jesus, the Bible everything! I put people on a good path. When I die my followers will continue where I left off and they will continue to bring good to the world...Your world. We all look up to you, we did all this for you and this is how you treat us?"

"I appreciate what you have done." Chuck signed. "Really I do but...it didn't interest me I seen it so many times it was boring I needed something exciting, pure entertainment. That's where these two came along. Sam and Dean Winchester. They have recently went from hero to zero. Such a shame. I had so many potential storylines for them you wouldn't believe."

"That's not Free Will." The Priest replied. "You are...You are controlling their lives!" Chuck rolls his eyes. Lucca suddenly turned worried. "Did I ever have Free Will? Was I another character to your story?"

"Father."

"Dean." Lucca cuts Dean off. "It's time I faced the truth. I need to know."

"You were more of a special guest." Chuck admits. "An ingredient that was required for the spell to open the rift. You were only needed to move the plot forward. It was fun watching you and the Mafia. Sam and Margaret." He chuckles. "Margaret was definitely something. Right Sam? But...She wasn't meant to last. The ship has sunk." He drops his hand on the table as he said it "That little adventure was not bad I would give it 8\10. I did prefer the next one the crossover with Scooby Doo. Hilarious. Velma...Oh Sam you were popular with the ladies. Even a cartoon character fancied you."

"Shut up." Dean yelled. The anger increasing in him by the second.

"My job was to entertain you?" Lucca says. "Then you send me back and let me continue living in a lie. Performing tasks that mean nothing to you. My Lord...Chuck." He expressed God's name with anger. "I am..." His face screws up and tears roll down his cheeks. "You made me a fool. I will make sure no one else falls into your trap. I will tell the world the real you."

He stands up and looks down at God with disgust.

"Jiena xejn għalik. M'intix xejn għalija." **("I am nothing to you. You are nothing to me.") **He puts his crucifix down in front of Chuck. "Aħna lesti." **(We're finished.")**

The Priest turns his back on Him and walks away.

"Ħadd ma jemmenkom Missierkom. Alla villain?" **("No one will believe you Father. God a villain?") **God laughed. "Jien il-Ħallieq jien ir-raġuni li qed tieħu n-nifs issa. In-nies jaħsbu li inti crazy. Għandek titlu, grad għoli fit-tabella Mqaddsa. Jekk tibda tgħid dawn il-ħrejjef kollha inti titlef kollox. Int se tkun disgrazzja għall-poplu tiegħek. Huwa dak li trid?" **("I'm the Creator I am the reason you are breathing ****right now****. People will think you are crazy. You have a title, a high rank in the Holy chart if you start telling all these tales you will lose everything. You will be a disgrace to your people. Is that what you want?")**

The Winchesters watched at the interaction with confused expressions. Castiel's face turned grim. He knew exactly what they were talking about.

Lucca didn't look back. He continued down the hall into the guest room and he shuts the door behind him.

Chuck then gasps. He falls forward and hits his head on the table. Cas grips his angel blade. He then relaxes when he senses the Prophet coming back to the surface.

"Uh." Donatello opens his eyes and looks at the hunters and the angel. He then groans. "I hate this job...Argh."

He drops his head back on the table and sighs.

"What happened?" Cole runs in with Eileen. He looks at the exhausted Prophet. "What did you do?"

"Chuck." Dean answered.

Cole's eyes widen.

"God was here?"

"Yeah. He knows we're on to Him." Sam says.

"What now?" Eileen asks.

"We could try Ketch again." Sam suggests. "I didn't finish the spell last time."

"How is Ketch gonna help?" Dean says. "Huh?"

"Well actually."

Everyone turns to Cas as soon as he spoke. Cas looked awkward and uncertainty showed on his face.

"We did get something on the tablet." The angel continued. "The Almighty guards His secret fear, but it is always there".

" Fear of what? " Sam frowned.

"That we do not know but we do know that He has only shared it with His favorite. His favorite at the time this was written, Lucifer had been cast down. Michael sealed him in the Cage. So Michael was the favorite."

"Oh, yeah, a real Daddy's boy." Dean rolled his eyes.

"But if Michael helped Chuck overpower Amara, then maybe he also knows how to lock him up." Sam says.

Cas nods.

"Perhaps, but even if we could get to him, he wouldn't tell us."

"I don't know. But I mean, if my Dad kept me locked up in a cage for 10 years, I might be looking to get some payback. It's worth a shot." Dean says.

"How are we gonna talk to him?" Sam asked. "Michael is in Hell."

"Simple we go and pay Michael a visit."

"Dean." Cas shakes his head. "You can't go to Hell and talk to Michael! He is supposed to be insane."

"According to Lucifer and Chuck. For all we know they could be talking crap ." Dean sighs. "Look guys we need Michael whether we like it or not. I say we are going to Hell."

"Are you for real?" Cole frowned. "You can't go to Hell unless you're dead." Cole's eyes widen. "You're not planning on..."

"No, sorry Cole you are not killing me today." Dean smirked. Cole glares at him. Dean ignores him and turns his attention back to the others. "So shall we get started?"

* * *

"Mr Ketch?" Ruben knocks on the door. "The Queen wanted me to tell you that you can now leave your room."

As soon as the demon finished the door opens and Ketch steps out.

"Bloody Hell finally." Ketch sighed with relief.

"Wow." Ruben raises his eyebrow. "Was it that bad?" He then looks over Ketch's shoulder and sees all the empty bottles scattered across the ground. "Oh. It was bad."

"Where is the Queen?" Ketch demanded.

"Throne room. Oh and umm one more thing you are still grounded you can't Hell."

Ketch cursed.

_Oh Red you are being too over protective. _He thought.

"Sir you can't blame her." Ruben says. "There is a mole...a fucking mole." He nervously looks left and right. "We can't tell who the mole is because us demons we don't give a fuck about anyone. We are selfish to be honest Mr Ketch I don't care about you I only work with you because of the Queen."

"Fair enough."

"Demons lie. I have no idea who is telling the truth. Usually that doesn't bother me but now...We could be attacked at any moment...we are not gonna be ready. We are going to die!"

"Calm down we are not going to die. In terms of preparation, I am always prepared."

Ruben leans forward and whispers.

"I might have an idea on who the mole could be."

"Really?" Ketch already knew about the mole but he was interested to hear the demon's theory. "Who?"

"The crossroad demons." Ruben again looks round making sure no one is listening in. "The Queen banned crossroad deals. That has put the crossroad demons out of work. Some of them are really pissed off about it. If they team up with Lilith then there is a chance they could get their job back."

"You do have an interesting theory." Ketch nodded. "I will look into it."

"Thank you." Ruben suddenly froze. His eyes widen. "You hear that?"

Ketch hears a series of screams and roars. It wasn't from the tortured souls it is from the demons.

"We got company." Ketch looks at Ruben. "You ready?"

"What? No! No I'm not ready...Fuck!" The demon cursed.

"Ruben. You serve Queen Rowena?"

"Yes."

"You would follow her, obey her every command?"

"Yes."

"Would you protect her?"

"Uh..."

"Ruben!"

"Yes yes! I would protect her." He quickly answered his eyes full of fear.

"Then get out there and fight like a man!" Ketch's eyes turn black. "Come on." He growled

The Knight of Hell sprinted down the hallway with Ruben following behind. They both reach the bottom of the stairs. Ketch paused in his tracks causing the other demon to nearly crash into him.

"What? Why did we stop?" Ruben asks.

Ruben looks over the Englishman's shoulder. His eyes then widen and his mouth drops open.

"Oh..."

The demons are around the room fighting the new arrivals. Among the demons are none other than the famous Winchesters and the angel Castiel.

Ketch stood with a surprised expression while Ruben shakes his head.

"Fuck this I'm out!"

The demon goes to run. Ketch grabs him by his arm.

"Wait, I can stop this. The Winchesters know me."

"They knew you when you were human." Ruben replied. "You're the thing they hunt now. Do you really think they will let you live?"

"I guess we'll find out."

Ketch clears his throat. He is about to speak when suddenly a voice cuts through the chaos.

"STOP!"

The demons stop and they step away from the new arrivals. Everyone turns towards the voice.

Sam gasps in shock.

"Rowena!"

Rowena stood with Caym by her side. She looks at the brothers and smiles at them.

"Hello boys."


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter does contain a character from Gimme Shelter.**

* * *

"Rowena, we thought you were dead." Dean frowned.

"Oh, I am, dear. Pretty much everyone here is. When I closed the fissure, it did cost me my life, and my soul went to hell. Big surprise."

"And the demons just handed you the throne?" Cas says.

"She saved Hell she brought the souls back to us." Caym says. "As a reward we gave her the throne. Now she is our Queen." He narrows his eyes. "You should bow down to the Queen."

"Now now Caym darling that be won't necessary." Rowena smiled. She then looks at the brothers and asks. "Why are you here?"

"Chuck." Dean answered. He's outta control, and we need to rein him in."

"You want to rein in God?"

"We think there's a way. Listen, we just need to speak to Michael."

"Michael, the out-of-his-head archangel?" She chuckles. "This just gets better. Ahh. Well, anyway, it doesn't matter."

"What?"

'He won't be in the Cage. Every door here was flung wide when Chuck opened the fissure. Your archangel could be anywhere in Hell, or out of Hell, for that matter."

"Rowena, we're running outta time, okay? We need Michael now."

"Did you not hear the man? Find him!" She screamed at her followers.

The demons bow and quickly move out of the room.

"Find Michael sure. Anything to get away from the Winchesters. See ya." Ruben speeds off leaving the Englishman alone.

"Now." Rowena links her arm with Caym's. "Come we have so much to catch up on."

She smiles at Caym. He smiles back. They both turn and walk up the stairs.

"Rowena!" Ketch shouts out as he walks across the room.

Rowena breaks away from Caym and beams at the Knight of Hell.

"Ah Arthur perfect timing. The boys are here."

Caym glares at the Englishman. Ketch ignores him and looks at the new arrivals.

"Sam, Dean, halo. Good to see you again."

"Ketch." Sam nods. "Um..." He eyes the Englishman up and down. "How are you...How?"

"Thank Rowena. She gave me a choice either to come back to life or become a demon. I chose door number 2."

"Demon? Why?" Dean frowned.

"I couldn't leave her." Ketch looks at her. "I care about her deeply. Without her I would be lost."

His fingers intertwine with hers. Rowena responds and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Aye." She said softly. "I would be lost without you too."

The Winchesters stared at them with shock expressions while Cas suddenly found the ground very interesting to look at.

"You're kidding right?" Dean gestured to the couple. "You're not actually..."

"Together?" Rowena places her hand on Ketch's chest and smiles seductively at him. "We are many things Dean. More than your human mind can process."

"Hmm." Ketch agreed as his hands slide down to her hips.

Rowena bit her lip and her eyes linger on his pants. The witch gasps as his hand moves to her ass.

"Darling! We have company." She squeaked.

He buries his head into the crook of her neck. His hot breath caused her to tense up.

"Arthur. " She groaned

Caym's eyes blaze with fury. Ketch raises his eyebrow and smirks at Caym's reaction. The Englishman wanted to rub it in Caym's face and show him that Rowena will never be his. Rowena is with Ketch. She is his Queen and he is her Knight. That will never change.

"Alright guys we get it." Dean says. "Now is not a good time."

"He's right your Majesty." Caym gave Ketch a smirk as he said it.

"I know I know." Rowena reluctantly pulls away from Ketch. She then sighs. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey umm Father you alright?"

Cole knocks on the door but there was no response from the Priest. Cole opens the door and looks in. His eyes widen when he sees the Priest writing furiously on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?"

Lucca paused. He looks at Cole and smiles at him.

"Cole. How are you?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Cole sits on the chair opposite the bed. He narrows his eyes at the Priest. " Are you okay? "

"I'm..." He grits his teeth and looks at his paper. "Surprised. It's still a lot to process."

"I heard. I'm sorry you had to see that. Your faith in the Big Man, finding out the truth...I would imagine it must be hard for you."

"It was." Lucca looked mournful as he said it. His eyes are red due to crying. "I was blind. If I knew He was a power-hungry God then I would have never became a Priest. My title, my job it doesn't mean anything to me now. I wasn't doing God's work. I wasted my whole life believing I was doing something good."

"You are doing something good." Cole replied. "You helped people. You did charity work, volunteered to help at local communities." Lucca raises his eyebrow. Cole smiles sheepishly. "I did some research."

Lucca scoffs at that. Amusement showed in his eyes.

"I see."

"Not everyone is a believer." Cole says. "Not everyone believes in God but they still do good things for the world. It's not all about impressing God it's about looking after each other, forming friendships, relationships we are the ones that are keeping the world going not Him. The Wars we fought through that without His help. Natural disasters we rebuilt the homes, gave people shelter, provided food and medicine. Homeless people we have centers that ensure people have a nice warm meal. That is all us. God is nothing but an asshole. Excuse my language but as you can see I'm not exactly His number one fan. If God planned my life out if He wanted my Dad to turn into a monster just so my path would cross with Dean's well..." He clenched his fists. "I just hope He knows that I do want revenge. I'm not talking about Dean. I want God to suffer for what He has done to all of us. I want Lilith dead and I want that demon who has Andre to burn in Hell!" He sighs and gives the Priest an apologetic look. "I'm sorry you didn't need to hear that. It's just...I'm pissed."

"No need to apologize. You have every right to be angry."

"We're both connected to the Winchesters so our lives have been controlled. We have both been used." Cole said his voice rising with anger. "I should be mad at Sam and Dean but..."

"They are pawns to His game." Lucca says. "They are victims. We have all been played. It is God's fault." He huffed a laugh. "Never imagined myself saying those words. What you say is true. I do love helping people. So many people saw me as an aspiration they thought I deserved the title as The Most Holy Man. The title never really bothered me I was just doing Go..." He paused and sighs. "I was looking after everyone. I was their Guardian. It makes me realize I did what God couldn't, I looked after His creations. I gave people the faith, put them on a good path. If I never intervened...I believe some of them would be dead by now. Some of my followers were a dark place."

"You saved their lives. Father can't you see..." The soldier gestures at him. "The Pope gave you a title because people looked up to you. Not God you they were inspired by you. You are like God to them."

Lucca blushed.

"I'm not perfect." He looks down. "I wasn't always perfect."

"It's not about being perfect. I'm not perfect. People respect me because I joined the marines I fought for this country. The main reason I joined was so I can train myself and kill Dean. Killing Dean was my goal. I wanted revenge so badly I started to neglect my family." He shakes his head. "What kind of husband...what kind of Father neglects their own family all because they want someone dead."

"Revenge is a very strong emotion. It is an emotion that cannot be easily controlled. The ghost Mick wanted revenge. Mr Ketch killed him when they were both human. Mr Ketch did confess to me. A demon confessing it does sound very odd but I couldn't exactly go anywhere so I listened. That confession changed something in Mick. He didn't want revenge after that. Seeing his killer expressing regret it made Mick realize that's all he wanted. He wanted Mr Ketch to regret what he has done because it showed him that Ketch had some humanity in him. He didn't forgive Mr Ketch but he didn't want to make him suffer either. They came to a mutual understanding. You mentioned you want revenge regarding what God did to us, I am not the type to hold grudges but Him I want revenge as well."

Lucca stands up and puts his jacket on. He slips the paper in his pocket and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cole asks.

"I can't stay." Lucca replied. "My work is not done. I want to inform the Church about my recent discovery but...God is right they wouldn't believe me. I can't stop God that is Sam and Dean's job but I can stop her." His face turned grim as he thought about the demoness. "I'm no exorcist but I do have the basic knowledge."

"Father." Cole stands up. "You can't go up against Lilith."

" I'm not going in it alone. I need to find Mick. "

"The ghost! Why the Hell do you need him?"

"He wanted to stop Lilith. Right now he is out there lost between two worlds."

"Two worlds?"

"The living and the dead. If I don't find him and help him do what needs to be done...ghosts eventually start to lose themselves. Some of them become vengeful. Mick does not deserve that. If Lilith wins I'm certain there will be more deaths more ghosts. The world will become a graveyard. I can't let that happen."

" So you are going to team up with a ghost? That sounds like a bad comedy buddy cop movie. "

"You want your friend back?"

Th question knocks Cole off guard. He looks at the Priest's serious expression.

"I uh..."

"Mick knows the demon. We can summon the demon, get some information on Lilith and do an exorcism. Your friend will be saved."

"I don't think it's that easy."

"It's not like this is my first time. I did exorcise a few of them in the Church. To reach Lilith we need to eliminate her army. We go through them one by one then we get to her. It's up to Mr Ketch to make sure Lilith and her demons are locked away for good."

"We should wait until Sam and Dean get back."

"As I said before they have their job. Sam and Dean I do respect them and their work but I can't have their protection, I can't sit round and do nothing. I become a Priest for God. Although I don't serve Him anymore I can put my skills to good use. I have to do this Cole With Lilith gone the Winchesters have one less enemy to deal with. This is my role my destiny."

"Father."

Cole steps forward but Lucca steps back.

"No. I have to go."

Cole sighs.

"Sam promised to help me. I can't go out and risk the chance of never seeing my family again but... I can't let an innocent man walk into battle either."

Cole's head was telling him to stay but his heart was telling him to go. He is a soldier he has risked his life many times in the past and he always made it back home to his family. Then this wasn't like the marines, this is not like the rescue missions in Afghanistan this is the Apocalypse. Could this be the War he will not come back from? The thought of his wife being a widow and his child not having a Dad made him feel sick. Lucca sensed his stress and puts on a reassuring smile.

"I will be okay. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not just worried about you." Cole admits. "I'm worried about my family, friends, the whole world is a stake here because of that bitch. Again sorry about my language."

"I heard worse." Lucca smiled.

"Since I joined the Marines I have this need to protect my people my country. It is my duty to fight for my country. Seeing this threat I want to fight it head on although I have zero chance on beating it after all I'm only human. I'm nothing compared to you. At least you know how to handle demons I'm...I'm a expert on combat, weapons that's about it."

"That's not a bad thing. I would say that is a good thing. You joined the marines so you can kill Dean. You could have just focused on that and not cared about anyone else. You didn't...You saved lives, eliminated the threats and even now you want to protect everyone from Lilith. Cole you are not selfish. In my eyes you are a true soldier."

Cole smiles awkwardly and looks down. Lucca opens the door and nods to the soldier.

"I wish you luck."

Lucca goes to leave but Cole suddenly stops him.

"I wanna come with you."

The Priest looks over his shoulder and frowns .

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Cole nods. "I'm sure."

Lucca didn't protest or argue. He simply nods.

"Alright. Get a bag we will need some stuff for the journey."

"Sure."

Lucca scratches his chin and sighs.

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"The woman. Sam's friend. I don't think she is going to let us go."

"Oh..." Cole grins. "I don't think we have to worry about her."

* * *

Cole and Lucca stood in the garage and looked at the range of cars.

"I don't know how we did it." The Priest shakes his head. "We managed to get through the bunker without being caught."

"She told me she was deaf." Cole smirked. "With my stealth skills I was certain we could get out of here without being seen."

"What's going to happen when she realizes we're gone." Lucca frowned. "Maybe I should just talk to her..."

"Cole, Father what are you guys doing down here?"

The two men spin round by the new voice. Eileen looks at them both with a frown. Lucca glanced at Cole.

"You were saying."

Cole forced a smile.

"Eileen. I..."

"I was checking up on you guys and I noticed you were gone. I looked round the bunker and I was surprised to find you here. " Lucca became tense when Eileen's hand lands on her pocket where her gun is. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We..." Lucca grits his teeth. "See this is complicated I don't believe in God but there is Heaven. Castiel is an angel I don't want to go to Hell. I don't want to lie." He looks at Cole with a worried expression. "I um...You see..." Eileen started to become suspicious by his strange behavior. Her reaction made the Priest even more nervous. "Me and Cole." Lucca continued nervously. "We...umm..." He presses against the car door. "...We are going to save mankind."

Lucca suddenly opens the door and gets in. Cole runs to the other side and gets in. The soldier looks down and sees Lucca fumbling with the wires.

"Are you hot wiring a car?"

"I don't have any keys." Lucca answered. He then smiles when he hears the engine coming to life. "Si!"

He places his hands on the wheel.

"Father? You're stealing a car."

"No." Lucca gives him an innocent look. "I'm borrowing it."

The Priest reverses out on to road and drives off.

* * *

Rowena sat on the throne with Ketch standing next to her. Caym stands by the door and grits his teeth as he watched the way Rowena and Ketch kept looking at each other. The love Ketch showed towards the Queen made Caym feel angry. That should be him up there with his Queen. He is Second in Command his purpose is to be by the Queen's side not guarding a door. Caym would happily put Ketch by the door...no he would happily kick the Brit out of the damm room. The demon knew he should wait. The Winchesters are looking for Michael once Michael is found it will bring them one step closer to defeating God and Lilith.

Hopefully the white eyed bitch will bring Ketch down with her.

Caym had to admit being a double agent is exhausting and he couldn't wait for everything to return to normal. He looks at the Winchesters. He couldn't wait for the brothers to go back to their pathetic lives. Seeing Dean in Hell brought Caym back to that moment when Dean first arrived in Hell. The days when Alastair tortured him on the rack. The day when Dean gave in and tortured the souls on the rack the demons cheered and they were amazed by Alastair's new student. Caym did admire the elder Winchester around that time the hunter did have the skills and the potential to be the perfect torturer. Caym thought Dean would be an excellent demon that was until Dean became a demon that Caym realized that the hunter is more of a joke and a wild animal that can't be controlled. Being reminded of those parties at the bar caused Caym to shudder. Why did Crowley have to invite him to those ridiculous parties?

_"You need to __lighten up Caym__. Get your head out of those books and learn to live a little." _Crowley's voice spoke in his head.

Live a little? Caym scoffed. There is a time when he did live. His last moments were far from pleasant.

Sam sits up and looks at the Queen with a guilty expression.

"Rowena, I..."

"Samuel, please. You killing me was one of the best things that ever happened. I'm Queen! My subjects serve me, I have my Knight." She grinned at Ketch as she said it. "I should have died a long time ago. Samuel be a dear."

She raises her glass to him. Sam nods.

"Yeah sure."

Sam stands up and goes in the other room. Once Sam was gone Rowena looks at the angel and the older hunter with narrowed eyes.

"What am I picking up from you two? A wee tiff? Tell your Aunty Rowena."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Dean says.

"It's fine." Cas says.

"Boys. I wasn't born yesterday. I know there is something going on. Fix it. I don't have many regrets, but the few I do still haunt me. Making Napoleon so short was just bitchy. Telling Mick Jagger he had no future when I dumped him. And, well, everything with dear Fergus."

She sighs sadly when she thinks of her son. Ketch places his hand on her shoulder and smiles at her. Rowena reaches up and holds his hand. It amazed both the witch and the Englishman how they both lower their walls when they are together and allow themselves to seek comfort from each other. Before Rowena refused to love anyone because love was a weakness she feared if she opened herself up she would be hurt but with Ketch she felt safe around him and she can be herself.

Rowena squeezed his hand to show him she was okay. She turns to her guests and continues.

"Then one day, you die, you go to Hell, they make you Queen, and you can't make it right. So fix it!"

Dean and Castiel glance at other each other. Neither of them said a word. Dean looks away and huffs a sigh. He wasn't ready to take Rowena's advice yet. He couldn't forgive Cas. Castiel noticed and decided to not say anything. The angel was tired of apologizing. When Dean is ready is talk Cas will be there to listen. The witch has a point they should fix this. If they are not working together as a team it makes them more vulnerable to Chuck.

Sam returns with a glass of scotch. Rowena takes the glass and sips it.

"Thank you, my dove." She smiled.

The door opens and a demon walks in.

" Hey Cay." The demon waved to the Second in Command.

Caym rolls his eyes at the nickname.

"What are you doing here Zack?"

"Zack is here to see the Queen." Zack answered with a smirk. The demon turns and bows. "Milady." He greeted with a charming smile.

"Zack." Rowena raises her eyebrow. "What brings you here?"

"Zack has some news regarding Michael." He grinned .

"You do?" Sam stands up followed by his brother and the angel. "Where is he?"

Zack looks at them with surprise.

"We have guests!" He places his hand on his chest. "Pardon me for being so rude I'm Zack. What do we have here...An angel." He gasped. "We have an angelic visitor in Hell oh what did you do wrong? Got someone's wings in a twist?" Cas narrowed his eyes at the demon. Zack shifts his attention on to the brothers. His eyes widen with realization. "Is that who I think it is? The Winchesters! Welcome back to Hell!"

"Back to Hell?" Sam frowned.

"You boys have been down here before." Zack clicked his tongue. "Dean Winchester. I wish it was me that sealed that deal with you I always wanted to kiss those lips." Dean makes a yuck face at that. "Brother Sam the Winchester who was the Devil's roommate." Zack grins at them both. "You boys couldn't get enough of the heat. It's like a sauna down here but better. It's smokin!" The Winchesters cringe at the demon's cheesy impression of the Mask. "Seriously boys welcome. Friends of the Queen are friends of mine."

"Last time we allied with a demon he stabbed us in the back and I had to kill him." Cas put bluntly.

"Ouch." Zack grits his teeth. "You don't have to worry about Zack. Zack likes making friends. Zack would never betray his friends."

"Zack is going to get a punch in the face unless he opens his mouth and tells us where Michael is?" Ketch snapped.

"Mr Ketch." Zack does a cocky grin. "Old chap. How are you?"

Ketch sighs at the exaggerated British accent. Every time Ketch spoke to Zack the demon would put on a British accent to whine him up. The Knight of Hell has tried to shut Zack up but the demon loves the sound of his own voice.

"Zack." Caym said with a glare. "Please can you get straight to the point!"

"Okay! Okay." Zack sighs. "I always found you boring." Caym glares daggers at him. Zack turns towards the Queen and clasps his hands. "Michael, I saw him."

"Where?" Rowena asked.

"Basically I was summoned by this guy. He wanted to make a deal with me. But due to the new rules and the ban on crossroad deals well I had to decline his deal."

"You're a crossroad demon?" Sam asks.

"A handsome crossroad demon." He purrs and his eyes turn red. The flash of Ketch's black eyes caused Zack to straightened up and the humor drops from his face. "As I was saying this guy wanted to pass his exams get all straight As. Without the deal I decided to give him some advice. Kid to pass these exams you got to revise. Its very simple really you get off your lazy ass, open the books, open the computer and revise." He sighs. "I don't think the kid took it very well he said I sounded like his Mother." He shrugs. "I told him his Mother right. Sooooooooo the kid stormed off and I thought since I don't have a...JOB and I have nothing to do I decided to go for a stroll. I went into town, went past the diner then I stopped! I look in the window and I saw him."

"What's Michael doing in the diner?" Sam frowned.

"He wasn't alone. Lilith was there."

There is a gasp across the room.

"Lilith was with Michael? Why the Hell is Michael talking to her?" Dean says.

"It seems the archangel has lost his marbles." Rowena huffed a sigh. "Dear oh Dear."

" When did this happen? " Sam asks.

"Uh...recently. It didn't last. I got away before Lilith came out. If she caught me...I'll be toast." Zack gagged at the thought.

"What's the town?" Dean asks.

"I wouldn't bother going there. I think Michael left I couldn't sense him after that."

Dean cursed under his breath.

"Anything else Zack?" Ketch asks.

"No."

Dean let out another curse.

"It's a start. You can't say we haven't given you anything." Caym smirked. "It can't be hard to track a crazy archangel. If a crossroad demon can find him I'm sure you boys can find him. If you want to defeat God you need Michael on your side. If God and Lilith get Michael on their side we'll be screwed. That can't happen. I highly suggest for the Winchesters and the angel to return to Earth and start the search party immediately."

"You seem very eager to get rid of them." Ketch's eyes narrowed as he said it.

Caym showed no reaction to that response.

"Caym has a point." Rowena nods. "As much as I love this little reunion time is ticking. I do want Lilith off my back ASAP. She's trying to take my throne I CAN'T HAVE THAT!" She then smiles. "Be a dearie and find the little winged bugger." The Winchesters and Cas glance at each other. Rowena rose from her throne and points to the door. "Caym, Mr Ketch please lead the Winchesters and their angel out. Thank you."

She then looks at the Winchesters.

"I hope to see you again boys."

"Goodbye Rowena." Sam smiled.

The witch winks as the demons take the hunters and the angel out of the room.

* * *

After his long shift Ethan immediately changes his clothes, leaves the diner and heads towards the motel where Lily is staying.

It was night and Ethan hoped he wasn't too late.

Ethan finds the room number where Lily is staying. He knocks on the door. He became tense when the door slowly opens on its own. He steps forward becoming more anxious by the minute. His palms are sweaty and his legs are shaking. He didn't know why but this girl made him nervous. Maybe because he didn't know what tricks she would have up her sleeve.

Ethan suddenly froze and his eyes bug out.

Lilly lies on the bed with a can of whip cream in her hand and beside her is a bowl of cherries. She is wearing nothing expect a red bra with lace knickers to match.

"Oh God." He gasped.

He turns away and covers his eyes. He hears her chuckle.

"You're surprised." She shakes the can and grins at him. "You are a waiter and this is the food from the diner. You should feel right at home."

She tilts her head back and sprays the cream in her mouth. He watched as the white substance trickles down her neck. She then puts the cherry on top of the cream. She licks the cream and the cherry rolls around in her mouth.

"Come and have a taste." She purrs.

Ethan cautiously climbs on top of the bed. She suddenly reaches out and pulls him down. His lips slam against hers. They both kiss each other, their tongues lick around the cherry that was still in her mouth. He moaned as pushed through the cream wanting to get down her throat.

Her hands clutch his shirt and she starts pulling it up. Ethan backs away and allows her to take his shirt off. She throws the shirt and then grabs on to his jeans. Ethan gasps as she rips the belt off his jeans without no struggle whatsoever. He let out another gasp as his jeans rip off followed by his pants. Before Ethan could question Lily's super strength he suddenly gets thrown on to his back and her lips press against his again.

"Off." She demanded. "Get it off."

He grabs on to her bra and begins to undo it. She grew impatient and she removes the bra herself. He pulls her knickers down to her ankles. She kicks them away and then puts her hands on his chest.

Her eyes hungrily roam over his body. He reaches out towards her breast. She grabs his hand.

"I will tell you when it's your turn."

He winced as her long nails dig into his wrist. He quickly leans back against the backboard with his arms up with surrender.

She cups his cheek and her eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Good boy."

Ethan moans as she moves down his body. She starts to kiss his chest. She then nips it and licks it. Her touch sent a jolt of electricity through him. He shuddered as she sucks his nipples.

The teasing continued. She bit, licked and trailed her fingers over his body. Ethan could barely breathe when she reached his thighs. She leans forward and let's his hard erection rest between her breasts. He sucked in a sharp breath as she goes lower. Her finger trails up his dick and rest on the tip of his erection.

Ethan cries out as she draws him into her mouth. She sucks, licks and teases him. She cups his balls and squeezes them causing him to scream.

"FUCK!"

She paused and looks at him through her long black lashes.

"And I love you to sweetheart." She smirked.

Ethan was so overwhelmed he didn't notice Lily climbing back on top of him. She straddles him and starts to thrust him. She rocks back and forth and goes up and down. She increases her grip around his dick as she goes faster.

"Now!...NOW!" She cried.

Ethan flips her over and immediately slides his dick between her folds. He slams into her causing her to cry out. He slams into her again causing her to gasp. She grips the sheets and moans his name.

"E...Ethan!"

"Lily!"

He kisses her and runs his hands through her hair. He then starts to thrust her.

In, out, in out.

He picks up in speed and goes faster and faster. The faster he goes the harder he hits. He slams into her with full force which caused her to whimper and tremble under his grip.

"You're so beautiful." He kisses her chest and sucks her extra hard nipples. "So beautiful." He mumbled against her stomach.

He trails his fingers along her thigh towards her clit. He then pushes two fingers in the clit.

"AHHHH FUCK...AHHHHH!" She screamed.

He smirks at her reaction and begins teasing her down there. Lily wraps her legs around his neck and holds him in place. Ethan gags and coughs and finds himself struggling to breathe.

"You had your fun boy." She chuckled. "I'll take it from here."

Within a second Ethan is back down on the bed and Lily is on top of him. Ethan frowns and wonders how they switched places so quickly. His thoughts immediately fade away when her lips go on his again.

Then everything went quiet.

Ethan opens his eyes and looks up. Lily's face is blank and her body frozen.

"Lily?"

She didn't respond. It was like she is in a trance.

"Lily?"

Ethan waves a hand in front of her. The young woman remained still. Her face showed no emotion. Worry grew inside him as he looks at her strange behavior.

"Lily are you okay?"

She then blinks. Her head turns towards him. She looked stunned. Her eyes are full of disbelief. Then her lips form into a grin.

"I'm fine...more than fine...I'm ecstatic!"

"Um...Was the sex really that good? Did you like it?"

She looks down at him. Her teasing expression is replaced with something much darker.

"I did like it. As much as I would love to stay... I am going to have to cut it short."

"You have somewhere else to be?"

"Why yes. Hell is waiting for their Queen...Their true Queen. I don't want my followers to wait too long."

"Oh. You're a little Devil." He teased.

"Not quite. I am the first demon. Begins with the letter L."

"Li..." He furrows his eyebrows. "Lilith? Oh wait!...Lily...Lilith. Oh I got it. This is all part of the act?"

"Ha. You see I needed to let some steam off. You were the perfect choice. But... You were only temporary. Your part is coming to an end Mister. Your end doesn't involve you walking out of here alive."

Before Ethan could respond Lilith suddenly gets a knife out and slashes it across his neck. Blood sprays out and goes all over the bed sheets. Ethan gags and gasps. He reaches for his neck to stop the bleeding.

Then his arms fall to his sides. His mouth goes slack and his head drops back on the pillow.

Lilith laughs as she watched the life fade from his eyes. She trails her fingers along his cold skin and sighs.

"Love stories. Most of them do end in a tragedy."

She climbs of the bed and picks her clothes up. She slips them on and puts her bag over her shoulder. She looks at the bed where the newly deceased Ethan laid. Her eyes meet his lifeless ones.

"At least you were useful in your last moments." She reaches out and closes his eyes. "Thanks for the great sex."

She turns away and looks up at the ceiling. Her eyes roll white and the lights suddenly start flickering in the room.

"My demons I have news!"

She then grins.

"It's time."

* * *

**Okay so The Trap happened. The Winchesters failed to trap God so the Big Guy is gone. He has left Earth. Lilith is a free demon :D. This will probably be the last time you see Team Free Will. After all this story is not about them ;) The ****final**** battle is coming. Are you Team Rowena or Team Lilith?**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
